Fallen For You
by Invader Aqua
Summary: It's been almost 20 years since last I saw my sister, but I'm glad she found me. Explaining things to her will give me a chance to reflect on my life. To remember HIM. IkexPit Ike's POV YAOI, LEMON, and because of later chapters this fic will be rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Fallen For You

By Invader Aqua

Author's Notes: A new story! I'm so thrilled! I got a really great idea, and I'm just glad to put it down on "paper" for those of you who are worried about the "Unlikely" series, I promise that I will finish that after this fic, but right now, I need to get this story out. My cousin demands it. Please don't hate me.

Warning: This story contains yaoi. If you don't like manlove, LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, blah blah blah. Isn't it obvious, if I'm writing fanFICTION?

Prologue: Meet

The sun creeps up in the east, setting the horizon on fire in a vast display of color for yet another peaceful spring day. I sit alone, watching the wind blow through the flowers in Peach's garden, sending their alluring fragrances in my direction. The breeze does what it can to dishevel my short, blue hair, but it doesn't bother me. It's almost soothing, really. The sun's golden rays illuminate my untouched breakfast, but do nothing to make it more appealing to me. I haven't had an appetite in quite some time.

I can hear a small commotion as the other Brawlers make their way out of the mansion to begin their training, but I know that no one will join me here, in the gazebo.

They all know better.

I sit here, and I wait; for what, I'm not sure. Zelda has relieved me of my responsibilities until sundown. She told me that I needed a break. That I hadn't yet come to terms with what happened. She felt that it was in my best interests to be alone with my thoughts, so that I may come to terms with that which I refused to even think about.

The flowers, shining with dew, bob their heads happily, enjoying the breeze. Another perfect day in Mushroom Kingdom, taunting me. I look out at the field that stretched out to the west of the Mansion. The gazebo was elevated, and had a perfect view of the rolling plains below.

"_Look at the field, Ike! The grass moves in waves! Isn't it beautiful?"_

His voice. It hurts to even think about it; heartbreaking how clear it rings in my mind, even after all these years.

"_You think everything's beautiful."_

"_You say that like it's a bad thing. Hey, will you lay down with me, please? I want to watch the clouds."_

"_Homesick?"_

"_No, it's just a beautiful day."_

'Just another beautiful day without you,' I thought bitterly, looking out into the same field. At the far end, something yellow caught my eye. When I spotted the brown hair, blowing softly in the wind, I assumed it was Princess Daisy, here to visit with Peach, and perhaps have tea. As the figure grew closer, I recognized her.

"Mist?"

She smiled and broke into a run. She wasn't a little kid anymore, but she still had her energy. That made me smile.

"Ike!" she called, making her way into the garden, and up the steps into the gazebo. I opened my arms, and met her at the entrance. She embraced me tightly, whispering, "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too."

"It's been eighteen years," she exclaimed, silence forgotten, and pulled away just enough to give me a peck on the cheek.

"I know. You've grown up. I hardly recognized you at first."

She giggled. "If it wasn't for your hair and headband, I probably wouldn't have recognized you either." She looked me in the eyes and her smile slightly faltered. I may be able to fool a lot of people, but never Mist. I have no doubt that she can see the pain that I still harbor, deep down, but instead of pointing it out right away, she turned to the Mansion. "Is this where you've been living?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's great. A lot more than I need, but it's home."

Her smile returned to its full radiance. "I can see why you left. This place is so nice," she said, looking around the gazebo, taking it all in.

"_This place is so big! I believe even my Goddess would be comfortable with such accomidations!"_

I did my best to drown the memory before it could fully surface. Hearing his voice was hard enough, but seeing his face in my mind's eye might be more than I can bear.

"You're welcome to stay for a while," I said, mostly to distract myself from my thoughts. "I hope that you didn't hop dimensions just to say 'hi' and go."

"Oh, I'm staying for a while! It will be at least a month until Soren can reopen the portal between our worlds, so you're stuck with me."

"Oh, the luck," I said with a smile. "It's good to know that Soren's well."

"Mm-hm. You know that he wanted to go with you, when you left, but the invite was very strict about how you, and only you, would be allowed to come to this dimension. We always figured you would come back, but after so many years, we didn't think you would." She looked up at me, her eyes pleading for me to tell her that I had every intension of returning to her.

"I wanted to come back, but… so much has happened."

She must have sensed the hurt in my voice, because she moved on, "I know what you mean. I actually planned on visiting you a lot sooner, but then I had Hale, and it didn't feel right to leave him, because I didn't know if I would be able to return."

"Wait a minute, are you saying that I'm an uncle?"

"Yes, you have two nephews, both grown enough to take care of themselves. Boyd stayed back to take care of them, anyways. He said that he wanted me to go, because you're my brother, and he's just your friend. He thought it was important that I see you, because the stress of not knowing if you were alive or dead was starting to wear on me," she gave a light chuckle to try and cover the fact that she had been seriously concerned for me. So I gave her a light hug.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm a big boy, and I can take care of myself."

"You're right, you're right," she laughed. "So, what about _you_?"

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me. It's been eighteen years! Haven't you met someone by now, or is there no one in this dimension to catch your interest?" she looked up at me. I thought that I was keeping my expressions under control, but she saw right through the façade and sobered immediately. "Ike?"

It just seemed that everything came back to him. There were no exceptions; even though he was no longer here, I found him everywhere, and I couldn't dodge it anymore. I sighed. "Yes, there is someone…" I trailed off, because it was so hard to go on.

She saw my pain too well, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know, we don't have to-"

"No," I cut her off. "I think I should. I haven't even talked about it with anyone, and it's all well that you would be the first. We could always talk to each other about anything, and this will be good for me." 'I think.'

She nodded. "Okay, please tell me. I want to know what happened to you."

"It's a long story," I warned.

She shrugged. "I have all month."

'But I only have until sundown,' I thought as a guided her over to the gazebo's padded bench. She sat, and looked out at the field with me. I struggled to find a beginning to my story. "This will probably shock you," I warned again.

She was unfazed. "I'll love you no matter what. You'll always be my brother."

I took a deep breath, and tried to put my ideas into words. "Mist, I never thought I was different. I always thought I was just every other guy, but, something just- I don't know. When I saw-" I sighed and stopped my ramblings. Mist was patient, and waited for me to find my place. I wanted to start at the beginning, but that would involve saying his name, and I didn't know if I could. I began anyways, figuring she would continue to understand even if I rambled again. "Okay, this all started when I met-" 'I can't do it; I can't.'

"Ike?"

"_Hey, are you new here too?"_

"…_Yeah, I guess so…"_

"_Well, it's so nice to meet you! … um…"_

"_Ike. I'm Ike, and you are?"_

"_Oh, my name is"_

"Pit."


	2. Like: Part 1

Fallen for You

By Invader Aqua

Author's Notes: Wow, first chapter was a success. Go me, and I'm actually keeping up with the story. Another yay for me. :) Please be nice, as I are stupid when it comes to writing goodly.

Chapter 1: Like

Part 1

There. I'd said his name out loud, for the first time since he left my life. It had hurt, but not as much as I'd expected it too. I was actually shocked. Maybe Zelda was right when she said that time heals all wounds.

"Pit?" Mist repeated, but I didn't look at her. I knew that just saying my angel's name had her buzzing with questions that I wasn't ready to answer; one of them likely my being attracted to men. I just hoped that she wasn't ashamed.

She spoke, and I held my breath. "… Was it love at first sight?"

To say I'm relieved would be an understatement. There really is something to say about family ties. "I wouldn't really call it that," I tried to explain. Things with Pit had always been complicated, and it was always my fault. "Well, maybe it was, now that I think of it, but I wouldn't have considered it at the time."

Mist nodded at my answer. "So how did you meet?"

"I met him the day that I left Crimea…" I replied, but I know it won't be that easy. She wants details, and that will involve remembering. I'm still not so sure I want to remember everything. His face would be so close, so clear, and every word he ever said would be like a knife stabbing deeper and deeper into my already broken heart. But I know I have to go on. For my sake as well as hers.

"_Everyone needs to talk sometimes. Humans and Angels alike… If you keep everything bottled up inside, it won't be long before you feel like you're going to explode."_

Pit's right. He always was.

"We were standing right over there in front of the mansion," I began, and indicated to the large porch that led up to the mansion's entrance. "The Hands prepared some kind of party so that the veterans could get to know the newcomers. It was so crowded. _That_ I remember well enough. I'd been talking to Snake. He's a mercenary too, so we had that much in common. We'd both been eying Samus, who seemed to be the center of female attention. Snake dismissed himself to see if she would go out with him, so I was alone."

I saw the concern on Mist's face, and added, "Believe me, if you'd been there, you wouldn't want to be the center of attention, either. Pranks were already spreading through the crowd like a virus, Sonic being the center of them all, and I wanted no part of it. I put on my Mercenary Glare, and did my best to blend in with the surroundings.

"I watched the crowd for any signs of trouble. I was rewarded when the crowd parted to let Sonic, proudly waving Luigi's newly stolen hat, through. The crowd stayed that way, because Luigi soon followed, his accent so thick in his anger, it was hard to tell _what_ he was saying. The crowd stayed that way, maybe to get a better look at the action, and that was when I first saw him, standing directly in front of me, at the end of the path created by the crowd.

"He was all by himself. Looking back, I'm guessing that no one knew how to talk to him. He was just so… beautiful, it almost made you feel like you weren't worthy. When his eyes locked with mine, I froze." I paused to check the look on Mist's face. It's far from disapproving. I can see that I have her absolutely captivated. It gives me confidence. "You'd think I'd be used to the color blue by now," I said with a chuckle and ruffed up my own navy hair, "but I'd never seen that particular shade in my life… It was like it was every shade in one.

"I didn't think that I'd be able to tear myself away from those eyes, but then he smiled," and I don't remember ever seeing anything more wonderful in my whole life, I wanted to add. My heart felt like my heart was going to beat right out of my chest. "Something about me seemed to draw him to me, because he ran to my side before the path between us could close…"

***********

"Hi," the Angel greeted as he ran up to the mercenary.

Ike, still frozen in awe, merely stared.

"Hey, are you new here too?" the little cherub inquired, hopefully._  
_

Ike finally realized that he'd been spoken to and did his best to find his voice. "Yeah, I guess so…" he said with a shrug, trying to regain his composure._  
_

The young boy in front of him bobbed up and down in his excitement, and extended a welcoming hand. "Well, it's so nice to meet you! …" he suddenly realized that he had no clue who he was talking to. "Um…"

"Ike," the mercenary replied, firmly taking the Angel's hand into his own. "I'm Ike, and you are?"

"Oh, my name is Pit!" the cherub boy giggled.

Ike smiled. The being in front of him was adorable. "It's nice to meet you, Pit."

"You too, Ike!" he emphasized by jumping up and down in front of the mercenary. Then his happy features faltered as he said, "You know you're the first person to talk to me."

The older male was truly shocked. He wondered how he could honestly be the first to strike up a conversation with the delicate being in front of him. "Haven't you tried to talk to anyone else?"

Pit nodded. "I tried talking to her, over there," he pointed to Princess Zelda, " but she just stared at me. So did everyone else, actually…" He turned his exotic hues back to the man in front of him. "Did I do something wrong?'

Ike smiled down at the youth and ruffled his hair, marveling at the inhuman softness. "Of course not, Pit. You're just really special, that's all."

The cherub's eyes widened and lit up. He flapped his wings with relief. "Good! I don't want to do anything wrong, but," he suddenly looked puzzled. "What makes me special?"

Ike, who had been so stunned by the pure white wings and how they seemed to sparkle like freshly fallen snow, almost missed the question. He was so flustered, the he forgot to filter his thoughts. "_Everything_ about you is special."

Pit giggled, and danced around Ike in joy, the graceful movements caught the attention of the other Brawlers. "I like you, Ike! You're my friend!" he declared for all to hear, and then wrapped his arms around the stone-cold mercenary. Ike didn't so much mind the hug as he did everyone's stares. He was about to tell the Angel to let go when he felt a feathery-soft pair of lips plant a delicate kiss on his jaw.

***************

"I didn't know what to do. I didn't want anyone to get the wrong impression of me, so I pushed him away, _lightly_, and took him inside," I concluded. My eyes are already stinging with tears wanting so badly to spill all the emotion that my voice could not, but I won't let them. However, my throat is getting dry, whether from talking or tearing up, I'm not so sure. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Mist nodded, "But in a minute. I want to know a few details first."

I really hope it's not about Pit's first kiss he gave me.

"I know Pit's a guy, with blue eyes, but you didn't describe much else to me. I know he stunned you on several occasions, but you weren't very descriptive. What does he look like?" she asked me.

I thought back to that day when I first met him, and remembered every detail as if I have picture of him in front of me right now. "Well, he was always a couple of inches shorter than me, but that may have been because of the age difference…" I noticed the look on Mist's face. "He was about five years younger than I am."

Mist nodded and I could see the wheels in her mind turning. "You were right around twenty when you left, so Pit was fifteen when you first met him?"

"That sounds about right. But he never acted his age. In a way, I guess you could say that he was timeless. He had an amazing view on life, and he usually made informed, adult decisions, but sometimes," I have to laugh at this, "he would ask the kind of questions you'd expect from a three year old."

Mist smiled.

"Well, he was fifteen with a lot of hair; usually wind-blown… oh, he was a brunette, like you. He was tanner then I am now, because he spent so much time in the sun. Round face, thin frame. Everyone underestimated his strength, because he was just so small. He always wore gold jewelry on his arm and leg. He had this gold crown in his hair…" What was it called? "I think he called is a laurel. Yeah, that was it." Did I forget anything?

"What did he wear usually? A tunic, like you, or robes, like a prince? I can only imagine for someone who wears gold on an everyday basis."

"He wore a white exomis, to match his wings," I said without thinking.

Mist's jaw nearly hit the floor as she stared at me. "His _wings_?"

How could I be so stupid? I forgot Pit's most important, and obvious, feature. "Yeah, his wings. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, but Pit was an Angel."

(End Chap)

Author's Notes: I love this chapter. FIRST KISS! 3 I will update on Fridays, and if not on Friday, then it will be Sunday. Enjoy. :D


	3. Like: Part 2

Fallen For You

By Invader Aqua

Author's Notes: Good GRAVY! I'm still posting this?! It's depressing knowing that my cuz is the only person on FFN who reads this, but maybe someone else will start. IDK. Until then, I'm talking to myself. BTW, chapter 1 is gonna be, like 6 posts long. Srsly.

Chapter 1: Like

Part 2

"There ya go, Sis."

Mist smiled at me before accepting the cup and downing most of it in three swallows. She gasped for breath afterwards. "Sorry," she said, and then cleared her throat. "I was thirstier than I thought."

I shrugged. "No big deal. Inter-dimensional travel will do that to ya."

"I guess so," she said with a chuckle, and looked over at the gazebo's table, at my untouched breakfast. "It's really not like you to pass up on food."

She's right, but I don't want her to worry about me. "Well, eating is second to seeing you for the first time in eighteen years." I hope that sounds more convincing to her than it does to me.

It doesn't. "You've _lost_ weight," she observed.

Right again. "Yeah, but nothing I wasn't willing to lose. Don't worry about me. Like I said, I'm a big boy, and I can take care of myself." I hate lying to her, but I hate lying to myself more. I don't want to tell her that Marth has to remind me to eat sometimes. I'm getting better, but I'm still not perfect. It feels so wrong to eat when I know that he can't.

Shit, I let my mind wander again. I watch as she sets her glass down on the table, and turns her full attention to me. "So, will you tell me more about Pit?"

My heart twists when she says his name, but as painful as it is, I want to keep going. Mist deserves to know the whole truth, and I intend to give it to her. I need someone to talk to about it that won't judge me, like Marth, but someone also who knows me before I met Pit, before my life reached its plateau in happiness, and before I lost the one person who meant the world to me.

"Yeah, I'll tell you, don't worry." I cleared my throat. "If meeting an Angel isn't incredible enough, just imagine finding out that you're going to live with said Angel in the same room."

"You two were roommates?"

I nodded, and pointed out my old room's window on the fourth floor. "Room 416. We shared a recreational room a bathroom, and a bedroom. Separate beds too… well, at first." Goddess, I hope I'm not blushing. Keep your mouth moving! Distract her! "Uh, I let him have the bed over by the window, so he could watch the clouds. It was a day a lot like today when we first arrived here." And one eternity later, I think I can appreciate that irony…

*****

"Are you sure, Ike?! I promise I won't be mad if you want it!"

"Like I already said, Pit, it's all yours. I've already put my things away on this side of the room. Go ahead and unpack."

Ike bore the naïve Angel no ill after the public display of affection, and he'd already shrugged off the incident. They were going to be living together for an indefinite amount of time, so Ike figured that it'd be best to just shrug off the little things and try to get along. He was shocked when he felt a small pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"Thank you," the cherub whispered graciously into the mercenary's back and tightened the hug to further convey his appreciation. Before the Crimean man could even murmur a "don't mention it", the arms were gone, and the Angel they were attached to was busy stowing away his personal belongings.

*****

"Awww," Mist cooed. "You were so sweet to him."

"I did my best," I mumble. The words sound hollow. They ring around in the empty space in my chest that used to be filled with Pit's love. At least the spread of that space has started to slack. I can remember a time when I thought it would take over me, and plunge me forever into the darkness of my depression. Who am I kidding? I still worry about that.

"Did anyone ever bother you about the kiss?"

I have to stop getting so distracted. "Nope, well… not our first day, anyways. We just hung out in our room, getting our things put away, and trying to get to know each other."

"It's not every day you meet an Angel from Heaven."

"You got that right… I remember I told him that I came from Crimea…"

*****

It was past nine at the Mansion, and most of the Brawlers had retired to their quarters. Pit and Ike were no exception; the two sat in their shared bedroom, Ike's lamp providing a dim light just bright enough for him to polish his sword by. Pit was laying in his bed, looking out the window at the stars, positively enchanted by the heavenly, shining orbs.

Conversation had slowed between them with the passage of time, and the two were currently enjoying a comfortable silence; each enjoying something that reminded them of their homes. Neither was homesick just yet, the excitement of being in another dimension still overwhelmed all other emotions, but it was nice to look at something familiar in a world where everything was so strange.

Pit was the first to break the silence. "What's Crimea like, Ike?" he inquired, temporarily averting his gaze from the heavens to give his roommate his fullest attention.

The two locked eyes, causing an alien emotion to befall The Crimean Lord. His stomach flopped, but he tried to ignore it. He thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose you could say that it's a lot like Mushroom Kingdom, but we had more wildlife and humans, and the colors were less… intense. Everything here seems… exaggerated."

Pit nodded, and smiled. "Were you happy there?"

Ike smiled in return. "Of course I was. I was born and raised there, so it will always have a special place in my heart."

Seemingly satisfied with the answer, the little cherub resumed stargazing. The silence didn't bother Ike, who was now finished cleaning his sword, and set it down beside the bed. Right before he turned out the light, he saw Pit cock his head to one side in an adorable, inquisitive fashion. "If it's so special, Ike, then why did you leave?" he didn't ask rudely, only curious.

Ike lay down in his bed, leaving the light on for the moment. "There just wasn't anything left for me," he explained, crossing his arms behind his head. "I'd saved everyone and I was a big hero. I was on top of the world with no where left to go. I was actually planning on leaving with my good friend, Soren, when I got my letter from the Hands, inviting me here.

"What about you, kid? Where did you come from? Heaven?"

Pit nodded enthusiastically and flapped his wings for extra emphasis. "Well, it isn't quite what you would call "Heaven" because mortals don't go there when they die, but it's very close. I live in Skyworld, and Angels are the only ones allowed to live there," he explained. He saw the mild disappointment on Ike's face, and added, "But don't worry, Palutena's still watching over you. In fact, when Medusa, her sister, tried to kill all the mortals, Palutena kicked her out of Skyworld forever. She cares about all mortals."

Ike smiled. "It's good to know that your Goddess is looking out for everyone, but," he paused to turn the light off, "isn't Medusa going to be pissed that her own sister kicked her out?"

Pit pulled the covers up and settled in to go to sleep. "Believe me, she was."

"Was?"

"Yeah," he paused to yawn, "she's dead now. I had to kill her when she invaded Skyworld, tortured its citizens, and imprisoned my Goddess," the young Angel concluded nonchalantly. When Ike didn't reply, he asked, "Did you fall asleep?"

The Crimean Lord shook himself back to his senses. "Naw, I'm awake. I just never really pictured you as… Nevermind. I underestimated you, Pit. I'm actually quite impressed with you."

The young cherub's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, as he sat up bolt-straight in his bed to make sure his mind hadn't deceived him. That Ike had truly praised him. Suddenly self conscious, he looked down at his hands in his lap. "Th-th-thank you, Ike."

Ike smiled at Pit's bashful display. "Your Goddess must be proud of you," he complimented, bringing out a light pink blush in the Angel's Cheeks.

The fidgeting increased tenfold. "Y-yes! She is. Very… Proud th-that is… It's not every fifteen year old that gets blessed with the opportunity to be the Goddess's personal bodyguard… But," he looked down, perhaps too shy to go any further.

"But?" Ike coaxed, now sitting up as well.

Pit, not wanting to deny his only friend an answer to his question, replied, "But I know she worries about me, too. What would she do if anything happened to me? Who would protect her?"

Ike considered that. "Those are some awfully big questions for a kid your age."

"It's my job," Pit insisted, fully facing his mercenary friend. "I'm her bodyguard! It's my duty to protect her so that she can protect the Heaven!" He looked back down at his hands.

"That's a heavy burden on you," Ike mumbled, and rolled out of bed to join his Angelic companion on the other bed. The younger male scooted over to accommodate him. "But who protects you?" he asked gently, trying to look his young friend in the eyes. When he didn't immediately answer, Ike added, "You know what? Maybe I'll look after you."

The younger's eyes lit up. "You'd really do that for me, Ike?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not? You're my best friend here… if not my only…"

The little cherub leaned over and squeezed his friend tightly around his middle, smiling all the while. "Thank you, Ike! It's good to know you'll protect me!"

*****

Oh, Pit.

You were so trusting back then. If only I could have protected you like I'd promised.

(End Chapter)

Author's Notes: I loved writing this chapter, because Pit is just so cute. I really was just trying to be ominous there at the end. Just fluffy filler. The romance will start to kick in here in the next few chapters. :)


	4. Like: Part 3

Fallen For You

By Invader Aqua

Author's Notes: Oh Em Effin Gee! I didn't realize that people actually read this story outside of my cousin. I'm flattered really; and my drive to finish this fic has been restored. Thank you very much, reviewers. You make the author smile. I estimate that this story will be about 7 chapters long… and you can see how long each chapter is…. D:

Chapter 1: Like

Part 3

I didn't even realize how far my mind had taken me into my past until I noticed Mist sitting over at the table, frowning as she examined my untouched breakfast. "Sorry about that," I apologized. I don't exactly know the proper etiquette for spacing out.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Hey, you're back. I was wondering how long you'd be gone; you seemed so far away."

Not too far, Sis; only seventeen years in the past. Who wouldn't want to remember the best years of their life? "Well, I'm back now. Am I boring you to death?"

Obviously my smile and warm tone didn't distract her from her concern. "No, not at all. I wanted you to go on, but I didn't want to interrupt your thought train…" She paused briefly to look into my eyes. I hope she saw a twinkle of happiness, amidst the pain and agony that has overshadowed so much of my life. I'll never know for sure. "This story is taking a heavy toll on you."

You have no idea. I sigh, "Yeah, it's hard, but you deserve to know everything, and… I think Zelda wants me to tell you about it." I doubt she knows about Mist's surprise visit, but her intentions are all too clear to me. She wants me to be alone with my thoughts, and deal with the pain that I've been avoiding for six years. I'll bet she wants me to forgive myself.

And that's _never_ going to happen.

"You didn't have any intentions of eating, did you?" Mist boldly questioned.

"I had every intention of eating, I… I'm just having an off day." And that orange that Peach mistakenly put on my plate killed my appetite. How would I explain that? That my whole morning could go wrong just by the accidental presence of a fruit?

"_Ike? Hey, Ike! What's _that_?"_

It's not the orange. It's the sweet memory of my precious Angel, so strongly associated with that particular fruit, which haunts me.

"_What? This?"_

"_Yeah! That!"_

"_An orange."_

"_Anarnge?... What's so funny?"_

"_Nothing's funny."_

You always were so cute, my Angel. You did your best to make sure I looked at the world in a new way. You showed me the true beauty of this place. You gave my life meaning. Why, why did you ever have to leave me?

"When did you start dating him?"

Thank you for keeping my thoughts anchored, Mist. The Gods only know where it would be if you weren't with me right now. Zelda says it's unhealthy how much I let my mind wander.

But I've never told Zelda the whole story.

"Pit and I didn't date at all during the first three years or so we spent at the mansion. In fact, his public display of affection almost made me the laughing stock of the Stadium." But laughing stock or not, I could never be mad at him; not my Angel…

*****

The Crimean Lord staggered down the main steps of the Mansion. It was his first full day there, and he'd woken up extra early to make sure he got his fair share of the breakfast. Fully dressed in his battle clothes, he made his way down to the cafeteria, and adjoining dining room. But he wasn't alone. Following directly behind him was his newest, Angelic companion, who would one day become known as "Ike's Shadow."

Said mercenary paid no mind to his companion for the time being, figuring that Pit could follow him for as long as he wanted. But out of curiosity, he turned to face the cherub, and asked, "Do you plan on following me everywhere?"

The young boy's eyes fell to the floor, and he examined each of his toes in turn, while his arms stayed tightly behind his back. He didn't know if he had offended his blue haired friend or not. When Ike didn't continue on his way, Pit decided he had to give an answer, which came in the form of a brief, tight nod.

The older male just shrugged. "That's fine. Just don't follow me into the bathroom or when I'm having sex."

Neither of the guidelines meant anything to Pit, since he'd never felt the mortal urge to use the bathroom, and he'd never even heard of sex. However, he trusted Ike to give him fair warning for when he wasn't allowed to follow.

The pair entered the Mansion's main cafeteria, where the Hands had prepared a rather large spread, ranging from pancakes, bacon and eggs, to toast, cereal, and coffee. Very few Brawlers cared to wake at this hour, so the buffet was still mostly untouched, much to Ike's pleasure. He grabbed a plate and began heaping on pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast. Pit stood over by the fruit basket, enchanted by the variety of colors, shapes, and smells before him. Ike joined him, once his plate was full, and began debating what fruit would go best with his breakfast. He picked up an orange and examined it, but a nearby apple struck his fancy, so he replaced the orange in favor of a more red fruit.

Pit was baffled. "Ike? Hey, Ike! What's that?"

Plate in hand, the mercenary was prepared to leave, until his companion called out to him. He looked over and found his Angelic roommate energetically pointing at the discarded orange. Ike set his plate back down and pointed at the fruit. "What? This?"

Pit nodded, his wings giving a few excited flaps, "Yeah! That!"

The bluenette grabbed the fruit and held it at the Angel's eye-level. "An orange," he called it.

Pit wrinkled his nose at the funny, new word. "Anarnge?" he questioned, not yet realizing that he'd combined two words. Ike chuckled at how naive his companion was, and the simple cuteness of his mistake. "What's so funny?"

The older male shook his head and placed the fruit on the younger's plate. "Nothing's funny," he assured, taking his own plate once more and exiting to the dining room.

The table was long, and mostly empty, but Ike spotted the two veteran swordsmen, Marth and Link, sitting together at the far end. Pit followed his roommate without question. The Altean Prince Marth was the first to notice the newcomers. He seemed friendly enough, smiling at the odd pair, and gesturing to the two empty seats in front of him and his Hylian companion. Link glanced up at them, but didn't even lift his head up to make proper eye-contact. Instead, he focused on his pancakes.

"Ah, our new swordsmen," Marth greeted as the two took their designated seats. "Sir Ike, and…" he paused, unable to recall the name of the heavenly being in front of him.

"Pit! Call me Pit!" the Angel chirped and quickly offered his hand in the traditional Mortal greeting. Marth took the hand gingerly, as if Pit were made of glass and might shatter at a moment's notice.

"Nice to meet you, Pit. You know, you're the second archer to ever come to the Stadium? Looks like Link here will finally have competition," the Prince said with a smile. The Woodsman grunted in reply. Marth shook his head, and looked down at Pit's mostly empty plate. "Are you sure you don't want anything else for breakfast? There's plenty."

The cherub shook his head energetically. "Nope! I wanna try my anarnge!"

Marth looked confused. He turned to Ike, who merely shrugged, signaling for the Prince not to be concerned.

"It's pronounced OR-ANGE."

Marth was startled by his green-clad companion's outburst. "Ah, Link! Don't be rude!" he scolded.

Link stuffed his mouth full of pancakes before replying" 'M noff!"

Pit rolled the fruit around on his plate, and said, "Ike told me it was AH-NARNGE, and Ike's really nice to me, so I believe him."

Using the side of his arm, Link pushed his plate off to the side, briskly, while shouting "Great! Just fucking _great_! Another gay couple for the Stadium! Am I the _last_ straight man in this whole mansion?! Fuck it!" The Hylian man rose to his feet.

"Wait a second!" Ike roared, also rising to his feet. "What're you even talking about?"

"What?" Link asked, looking over his shoulder before exiting the dining hall. "You think I'm blind? I can _see_ how you feel about him!" he directed his narrow gaze to Pit, whose head was bowed in terror.

"Link," Marth called calmly, as if the outburst had not occurred. "Won't you finish your breakfast?"

"Not hungry!" the blonde informed before stomping out of the dining hall, and slamming one of the double doors shut behind him.

Ike remained standing, pissed, and unsure of what to do next. Pit fidgeted with his fruit, trying to fight back tears. He didn't understand what had caused Link's rage, but he was certain that he'd said or done something wrong. Marth kept calm and took a sip of his coffee, completely ignoring Link's display.

Ike snorted and finally sat back down. "What's his damn _problem_?" he questioned under his breath.

Marth smiled and waved his hand dismissively. "Don't mind Link. He throws the biggest tantrums," he explained with a light chuckle. "He did the exact same thing when I told him about me and Roy." The Prince suddenly got a sad, dreamy look as he said the boy's name.

Ike remained silent as he processed all the information that Marth had given him. Pit, his sadness now long forgotten, was absolutely bubbling with curiosity. "Who's Roy? What'd you tell Link about you and Roy? And why does it make Link so mad?"

Marth smiled. "You're certainly inquisitive. How cute! Well, let's see… Roy was a young man, who I met just a few years ago right here at the Stadium. He was the most amazing red-headed general to ever grace this establishment with his presence. I must say, Pit, you do bear an almost heartbreaking resemblance to him. Anyways, we fell in love, and when I told Link that we were dating he took offense. He didn't like that at all. He's actually a tad-bit homophobic."

"What's that?" Pit asked adorably.

"Well, it's when someone is scared or angered by people who are in love with the same gender," Marth explained.

Pit nodded. "So you and Roy loved each other even though you're both boys… Isn't that wrong?"

Marth frowned and his voice took on a stern, commanding tone, "Pit, don't ever let anyone tell you who you can or can't love. Love is the simplest, purest emotion, and it is blind. Love doesn't see age, gender, religion, or even species, in the case of Jigglypuff and Olimar. Love is love, Pit, and you should never be afraid to express it. Especially with Ike."

The mercenary's eyes bulged. "HOLD ON! Link stormed out of here because he thinks I'm dating PIT?!"

Marth raised a brow. "You mean you aren't? Because I know you're lying; anyone can see how much you care about him."

Ike did his best to reign in his emotions. Another scene like the one Link made might send Pit over the edge, and the mercenary didn't want that, even though the Angel's little display of affection the other day was likely the root cause of all the confusion. Ike bore the Angel no ill will, and tried to bear Pit's feelings in mind as he formed his response. "Yes, Pit and I have become fast friends, but not in the way that you are _mistakenly_ thinking. He's my friend, and I want him to be happy, but we aren't dating."

Marth, still unconvinced, said nothing more on the subject. He merely stirred his coffee. Pit marveled at how he could spin his orange like a top, and would occasionally wobble off-balance everytime he moved his plate. He giggled, easing Ike's tense mood.

*****

"Marth knows me so well," I explain to Mist. "From the moment we first met. He's had me figured out. I guess that's why we're still friends after all these years. Through it all he was always supportive… He was the only one who never blamed me for what happened." Depression. I can feel its icy hands wanting to close my eyes. Fill them with darkness, so I won't be aware when it begins to smother me.

"Ike?"

Mist's voice blasts through the darkness, and rescues me from the festering memories waiting to devour me. I can do this. I have to keep telling myself that. I need to get this off of my chest. These memories are eating me alive.

"What happened? What doesn't Marth blame you for?" she asks me. She's so worried right now. She hasn't seen me in twenty years, but she can tell that part of me isn't right… If not all of me.

"I… I can't… I don't want to get ahead of myself. It'll just be easier to go in order. It'll make more sense." And it'll help me gauge how much of this I can take at a time.

"It's okay, Ike. We can take a break, if you want."

"Yeah." What a relief. "Just a short one though. I really want to tell you everything." And Zelda's brining him back at sunset.

(End Chap)

Author's Notes: I'm so dramatic. CLIFF-HANGER-ISH! I hope you all don't hate me too much. I can't wait to get into the romance. Crap this story is huge.


	5. Like: Part 4

Fallen For You

Author's Notes: O_o Could this GET any longer? Thank you to my loyal READER, who is, in fact, NOT my cousin, but someone who can TRULY APPRECIATE MY… Art. Here's part 4.

Chapter 1: Like

Part 4

***

Pit flew off of the Mansion's steps with a grace that no human could possibly possess. Ike admired the beauty of the young Angel as his glistening wings gave him flight, and allowed him to defy gravity in winding arcs only thirty feet off the ground. The ease of Pit's flight pattern brought peace to the troubled mercenary's mind. Such wonderful moments had a way of eluding the bluenette in the course of his life. True beauty was few and far between.

He watched those large snowy wings catch the slight breeze and carry the sweet cherub higher. Pit flew with no objective in mind, only savoring the joy and freedom that came with flying. He dipped down low to follow a bright yellow butterfly for one moment, and then slowly ascended to avoid the gazebo in the garden. Another smooth turn, and the young cherub passed over the Mansion's garden and back to the front lawn. He flew effortlessly, mostly gliding, for not even gravity could deny such a delicate creature his desire to be free.

Ike smiled as his little cherub descended slowly, steadily with his wings beating to ensure a soft landing. Pit touched down in the middle of the tall grass and looked up to make sure Ike would join him.

He did.

The two smiled at each other before turning to watch the tall grass roll with the tides of the wind. Pit looked around, and took everything in, from the grass brushing against his toes to the clouds floating overhead. The sheer joy on the child's face brought a smile to Ike's.

"I like it here," Pit finally said, keeping his gaze on the field ahead of them. "Everything is so pretty."

The older male shrugged before he took a seat in the grass. "I suppose it is…" He looked up at saw the wonder shining in the Celestial being's eyes. "But I'm not seeing the world with new eyes, like you are."

Pit gave a slight pout. The world around him was something so wonderful to him, and he wanted to share the experience with someone. He examined his friend before kneeling down beside him. "Maybe, if you tilt your head, you'll see the world like I do," he offered, gently taking the mercenary's face into his hands and turning it so it rested on Ike's left shoulder. "Better?" Just seeing the broad smile on his friend's face was enough assurance to the Angel that the problem had been solved.

Ike was happy not so much for his new perspective, but because of Pit's willingness to share. The gentle creature only wanted to spread joy, even if he wasn't sure how to go about it. Nonetheless, Ike found the cherub's actions to be cute. "Yes, the world certainly looks better from this angle."

The cherub giggled with delight, and fully sat down beside his friend. A moment later, he was lying on his back, snowy wings spread out to their fullest length, staring up at the clouds. "That one's Link, because it has point ears," he said, and pointed up into the sky.

Ike, careful to keep his head cocked at the same angle, leaned back to admire the sky. "Which one?"

Pit looked at Ike and laughed, a sweet sound that was akin to wind chimes. The bluenette couldn't help but join him. "You don't have to keep your head that way," the Angel giggled and lightly tugged at the back of the older male's shirt to pull him down into the grass. The two laid there, and stared up at the passing clouds, heads side by side. The sun seemed to play hide and seek with the clouds, according to Pit, and alternated between casting the earth in shadow, and bathing it in light. Ike closed his eyes and relished the familiar warmth of the sun. Pit sighed contentedly next to him.

"Can we do this every day?" the little cherub asked.

The mercenary thought. "Well, what if it's raining? Or snowing?... Or what if we're just busy?"

Pit was quiet for the longest time. Ike was had just begun to worry that he had upset the Angel in some way when the boy asked, "Raining? Snowing?"

Now it was Ike's turn to be quiet. "… You don't know what they are, do you?"

Pit's embarrassment silenced him.

Ike gave a reassuring laugh, "Well, for someone who lives above the clouds, I guess that's understandable. Rain and snow are just water falling from the sky, but snow is much colder."

The Angel considered this. "I want to see it too! I want to see raining and snowing! I want to see everything you have!"

"You will, Pit, you will," Ike assured, amused by his companion's zest.

Pit sat up on his elbows and turned to face his companion. He couldn't look his friend in the eyes, so he dropped his gaze to Ike's chest and began fidgeting with a nearby blade of grass. With a pink tint rising in his cheeks, the young Angel said, "I'm glad I'm your friend, Ike."

Ike maneuvered so that he could look the young boy in the eyes. He gave his friend a soft smile and replied, "Me too, Pit."

***

"I kept that promise." Funny how that it was the only one that I never took too seriously. "And every day, weather and fighting schedules permitting, we sat together in that field, watching the clouds, the stars, or the sun rise or set. It means so much to me now."

My sister looks out at the same field with new eyes. Exactly what Pit did for me. He gave me new eyes, so I could see the world like he did. Maybe now, the field will have a deeper meaning for her too.

The silence is setting in again.

"Ike, did you and Link ever get things worked out?"

"Oh yeah. He came to me that same afternoon and apologized for his outburst at the breakfast table. Although, to this day, he's never apologized for calling me gay. No use to that now. Oh, well. He stopped making comments about me and Pit, and that was all that I really cared about at the time.

"Actually, we ended up sparring with each other. I needed to practice anyways, because the first Brawl matches were held the following day."

Mist shifted in her seat, clearly excited and nervous about my Brawling stories. I really don't want to remember that day. I really don't want to remember any day when Pit was in pain. I can't avoid it for long, though. My story only goes downhill from this point on. Well, that's not exactly true. My life goes up a slight incline, like my whole life was leading to one moment. There was even one point when it was like the sun and moon were within reach, and then the incline sloped downward, steeply. My whole world dropped out of the sky, along with him, crashing into a dark oblivion.

But again, I'm getting ahead of myself. I need to remember to take baby steps. My heart has only barely healed, and I need to be careful that I don't tear the scar-tissue.

"The Brawls went well enough. The Veterans were eager to see what we were capable of and watched from the stands. We waited down below, closer to the stage, so we could just jump on when it was our turn. All of the newcomers were paired, mostly by size, to fight. After all, nobody wanted to see Toon Link get crushed by a single swing of Dedede's hammar."

I can tell that Mist has no idea who I'm talking about, so I point them out to her as I indicate the pairings. "That blue creature, sitting over there on the rock, is Lucario. He had to fight Sonic, who is that blue blur you've probably seen running around, but he's really a hedgehog. It's best not to ask questions about species or origin around here. Anyways, Sonic won, and he was so cocky about it that Lucario, to this day, refuses to talk to him. Then, Lucas, that blonde man over there – Geez, he was only a little kid back then – fought Toon Link, who's standing over there. He looks just like Link, but I guess he's from some alternate dimension. Once again, it's best just not to ask questions. Lucas won that match, but it had been close. They've been friends ever since. Wario, that fat bastard over there with a mustache, fought against that little monkey over there, Diddy Kong. The crowd booed when Wario won; everyone hates him, and for good reason. He fights dirty. Literally, dirty, but I don't want to go into the details. That metal creature, over there, is R.O.B. I think he's a robot, or something. That's what they call him, anyways. He was paired up against Olimar, that little man on the edge of the garden. For some reason, I can't remember who won that fight. I think it was R.O.B… Yeah, it was R.O.B. because Jigglypuff cried when Olimar fell. Over there, that older man leaning against the oak tree, is Snake. He fought against Wolf, that beastly creature stalking around in the field. That had been one of the best fights of the day, but in the end, Snake won. Wolf took a missile to the face, and he never forgot it. They have a mutual respect now, but if you ever put them in a Brawl against each other, it gets ugly _quick_. Now, that guy over there is Red, the Pokémon trainer. They didn't know _who_ to pair him up with, since he fights with his Pokémon. I'll explain the concept of Pokémon to you later; I really don't care for the idea myself. It seems too much like slavery. Anyways, a veteran fighter named Samus – she's sitting over there – volunteered to fight him, since she wanted to Brawl without her suit for the first time. You'll hear more about Samus later, because she's played a big role in my life… Could've been a bigger role, but I'm glad that it didn't work out… I'm distracted again. Well, long story short, Samus kicked Red's ass.

"Now, see that giant creature in the royal robes over there? The one with little red balls with feet following him?"

"The one with the giant hammer?"

"That's Dedede. _King_ Dedede. I fought against him."

The look on her face is priceless right now. "You fought against _him_? Ike, he's enormous!"

I have to smile. It's cute how she's overreacting, just like when she was a little kid. Maybe I'm just under-reacting because I'm so used to him. Who knows? "It wasn't a big deal. He relied on his little Waddle Dees too much, and he didn't know what to expect from me…"

***

Ike stepped back with some annoyance as he dodged the fourth Waddle Dee of the match. One swing with Ragnell and the poor creature sailed off the stage. Of course, on Battlefield, that isn't a big accomplishment.

Ike heard the Waddle Dee King's thunderous approach and wasn't surprised to see that the giant penguin had has rocket-mallet ready. The mercenary sighed and guarded against the futile attack. The counter of his own attack against the penguin made Dedede flinch, which was just enough time for Ike to use eruption followed by aether. The king stood no chance. An overhand swing brought the penguin king defeat. The crowd roared with applause.

A quick jump, and Ike was back in the stands. The Hands collected Dedede before he hit the ground, and deposited him with the rest of the Newcomers. The bluenette offered to shake with his opponent, but Dedede had refused. With an angry glare, the king had stomped off. Ike was far from offended; in fact, he was amused.

"Ike!" called a familiar voice. The Crimean Mercenary turned around to find his new friend Marth, all smiles, approaching with Link in tow. The Prince offered his hand in a congratulatory shake that Ike accepted. "That was a brilliant fight. Half the crowd had been cheering for Dedede until you started cleaning the stage with him. The next thing I new, they were all cheering "We like Ike"." The Prince chuckled.

Link clapped Ike on the shoulder. "Good fight. I'm really glad you didn't bash me up yesterday, especially after my little outburst at breakfast."

Ike shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Water under the bridge."

"Pit's up," Marth observed, looking out at Battlefield. Ike turned around immediately to watch. "You should have seen him in the stands, Ike. He was your biggest fan."

The soldier smiled, but then grew worried when he saw Pit's opponent. All he had known before hand was that Pit would be paired with the only other winged swordsman. What Ike didn't expect the creature, known as Metaknight, to be so ghastly looking. No one really know what his fighting style would be. The mercenary held his breath without realizing it.

Link noticed. "Chill out, Ike. I'm sure your boyfriend will be fine."

Ike glared over his shoulder. "Pit and I _aren't_ dating," he informed sternly.

"You don't have to be dating to be in love," Marth countered slyly.

Regretably, Ike couldn't reply, because the match began, with the two meeting in the center with a harsh clash of steel. Metaknight instantly gained the upper hand with the speed of his close range attacks. Pit barely had time to react to the amount of slices coming his way. After what seemed like hourse, he's managed to back away and spin his bow in the Angel Ring attack, effectively dealing Metaknight an equal amount of damage. However, the masked fighter eventually pulled himself out of the attack. Ike was relieved, because Pit had ranged attacks while Metaknight didn't. It wasn't long before a barriage of light arrows appeared on stage, all aimed at Metaknight. Ike cheered with each hit. The masked swordsman's damage was in the critical range at that point. All Pit needed to do was get close enough to deliver a finishing blow.

Without warning, Metaknight spun over to Pit, his sword a yellow blur in his frenzy, and swept Pit up in the tornado he'd created. The Angel was helplessly shredded by the attack and each time it ended, Metaknight started it again. Pit couldn't attack, he couldn't defend himself, and he couldn't escape. His damage escalated far beyond the critical range. Metaknight was just torturing him at this point. Now, the yellow tornado was streaked with white due to the amount of feathers that had been torn from the sweet Angel's wings.

The match was called off, but not by any fault of the contestants, but because an unregistered Brawler had entered the field. The crowd gasped as Ike landed his jump from the stands. Metaknight only had a second to register that the match was over before Ike slammed the broad side of his sword into the poor creature's face. The mercenary barely looked at the damage he'd caused, and he didn't even register the size of the dent he'd left. All he could focus on was the beautiful creature, sprawled out on the ground in a mess of his own feathers.

Ike dropped to his knees at the boy's side and began to assess the damage. His toga had been torn open, and his chest was littered with shallow cuts. Pit's face, arms, and legs were much the same. His wings were depleted of feathers, but not a lot of skin was showing through. A few of the feathers were pink with blood.

"Pit," Ike called softly. "Are you awake?"

The cherub's eyes opened slowly, and the exotic blue of his eyes didn't fail to take Ike's breath away. The young boy smiled up at his friend admiringly, but the pain still showed in those eyes. "Hey, Ike. I'm glad you won."

The roommate gave a sigh of relief that his roommate was both conscious and coherent. "Hey, I'm going to take you down to the infirmary for a minute. The doctor there is going to make the pain go away, oaky?"

Pit nodded and looked relieved, showing no sign of disturbance when the Ike picked him up and carried him bridal style off of the stage. A platform had been sent to the stage to collect the injured, but Ike ignored it in favor of jumping. A crowd had gathered in the stands, of Veterans and Newcomers alike, but Ike pushed past them, shouting "Move!" He took the stairs from the Newcomer's stands down to the infirmary. Whispers followed him the whole way down, but he didn't take notice. Pit's physical health was his top priority, and he refused to be distracted.

Mario was waiting for them in the medical bay, already dressed in his doctor garb. He immediately gave Ike a disapproving glare that softened when he saw the trusting expression on Pit's face. The mercenary gently placed his Angelic friend on the examination table and whispered, "I have to go while Mario examines you, but I'll be back as soon as he's done. That's a promise."

Pit smiled as though he'd never been injured. Fully reassured, he laid still so he could be properly evaluated. Ike left before Mario got the chance to ask him to. He didn't want to leave the poor cherub, especially since it was the first time the Celestial being had ever been injured. But rules had been broken, and Ike had a feeling that he would suffer for his actions.

A chorus of voices was waiting for him as he exited the medical bay. Brawlers, new and old, gave him a variety of looks, ranging from concern to contempt. Amidst the crowd, the mercenary was able to spot Link, supporting the sobbing Prince Marth. Link's expression was regretful, and as Ike passed him, he heard Marth coarsely whisper, "It's Roy all over again." That did nothing but confuse the Crimean Soldier.

"Ike," Link spoke before the bluenette passed him. "Master Hand wants to see you _immediately_."

(End Chapter)

Author's Notes: CLIFF HANGER!! I just love that these chapters are getting progressively longer. :) Oh! I good friend of mine drew a teaser picture for what's to come in later chapters, here's the link: http:// ikexpit .deviantart. com/ art/ Hospital- 111834541 Enjoy. (Don't forget to take out the spaces O_o)


	6. Like: Part 5

Fallen For You

By Invader Aqua

Author's Notes: If you were expecting me to be dead, I apologize for disappointing you. Last week was dedicated to an art trade with a friend of mine on DA. I had to write her a LinkxSoren one-shot with lemony buttsex. I'll post it if ANYONE's interested. It has some background IkexPit, MarthxRoy, so meh… THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! 3

P.S. THIS STORY WILL RECIEVE AN M RATING VERY SOON. I'LL CHANGE IT A WEEK FROM NOW WHEN I UPDATE!!! (I realize now that the lemony butsecks I intend to write will get me in trouble if I don't change the rating)

Chapter 1: Like

Part 5

***

Mist's expression is priceless right now, with her hands covering her mouth, and her eyes busting out of their sockets. "What did you _do_?!" she squeaks through her fingers.

"The only thing I could do. I went to Final Destination to meet with the Hands, for better or for worse, and face my fate."

She's shaking her head for some reason. "No, Ike, I mean, what did you do that was so bad?"

"Well, I broke one of the Sacred Three, so I had to own up." She's giving me this blank stare… _Shit_! Don't tell me I left out the part of the Sacred Three! "Um, I didn't mention the part about the Hands explaining the rules, did I?" She's shaking her head again. "Well, the day I met Pit, just before we got to mingle, The Hands, without revealing themselves, made a speech, welcoming us to the tournament. They basically welcomed us to the tournament, and laid down the law:

"We were brought here to train, improve our fighting skills, and compete in a tournament of champions. He said, that if one of us was strong enough to defeat all the others, then that one would have the honor of fighting the Hands. Should the Hands be defeated, then their powers would go to the victor… _or so they said_."

_Fucking_ liars.

"And all of us had equal opportunity to gain this prize, if we all abided by three sacred rules. The Sacred Three. If broken, the punishment would be removal from the tournament, as well as the world created by the Hands. One, if you are here, participating in the tournament, you _must_ fight every battle that the Hands assign you. Two, sabotaging other fighters is _strictly_ forbidden. And three, _never_ interfere in a Brawl not assigned to you."

"Goddess, Ike! They wanted to punish you for protecting Pit?"

"Pretty much, but nonetheless, I did smash in Metaknight's face, and the Hands felt it needed to be addressed. So, I went to Final Destination…"

***

Ike stood alone in the infinite gloom of Final Destination. This had been his first day Brawling in the actual Smash Bros. Stadium, and likewise it was the first time he had seen Final Destination. He stood on a blue platform, made of some unknown durable substance, that seemed to be hurtling through space, time, and a few places in between. The size of the nothingness that surrounded him was overwhelming.

He realized his place in the world. That he was only a pawn, at the mercy of the massive, gloved hands that had just appeared before him. The Right Hand, who created, and seemed to be the more rational of the two, and then the Left Hand, whose only task in life seemed to be destroying, his very aura reeking of insanity. Together, they had built the world which Ike now resided in, and together they maintained the order, like any God.

Now, he was at the mercy of their power. He had broken their carefully prepared rules. He had stepped out of line and needed to be dealt with.

Master Hand spoke first. "Sir Ike, did you not hear me yesterday, when I made my speech?" Although it spoke with respect, it loomed over Ike ominously.

"I heard you," the bluenette affirmed, doing well to hide his fear beneath indifference.

"Did you not agree, along with the others, to obey the rules to maintain order in this world?"

"I did."

Then, Crazy Hand moved forward. "And was _I_ not clear about what I would do to anyone who broke the rules?"

Remembering the sickening speech, Ike replied, "You were very clear."

"Then, _WHY_," the Right Hand boomed, "_DID YOU INTERFERE IN AN OFFICIAL MATCH THAT YOU WERE NOT REGISTERED FOR_?!"

Ike did what he could to control his breathing. "The match was all but over when I interfered. Metaknight had plenty of opportunities to deliver a final blow, but he only prolonged Pit's suffering! I stopped the match to _save_ Pit!"

"You're forgetting that it is _our_ job to decide when a match is over."

Ike was silent.

Crazy Hand wriggled with anticipation. "You also assaulted another Smasher out of spite, which could be taken as sabotage."

"That may be so, but Metaknight assaulted Pit out of spite when he refused to end the match after he drew blood. The little prick was just mad that Pit matched him in skill and speed."

The hands went silent, and Ike didn't take it as a good sign. They seemed to be discussing his fate in a language the poor mortal couldn't comprehend. Nothing verbal passed between them, nor did they sign to each other. But they _were_ talking to each other. That much, Ike could tell. He could _feel_ it in the air.

Finally, Master Hand spoke to him. "Sir Ike, you are an intelligible speaker, and an inspiring fighter. To lose you the first day of battle would be a heavy loss. We are willing to let you stay, but be warned: this world is tolerant of any kind of relationship, but if your love for Pit causes you to interfere in another battle, there will be _dire_ consequences."

With that, the world of Final Destination warped and then faded, leaving Ike with the uncomfortable sensation of falling. Thankfully, it didn't last long, and the Crimean mercenary found himself on the front lawn in front of the mansion.

***

"They let you go!" she cheers.

"Well, I am still here, after all, so of course they didn't kick me out of the tournament," I explain to her as sweetly as I can, but it still comes out slightly sarcastic. Luckily, she's only sticking her tongue out at me in reply. "Yeah, I just got a warning, and then next think I know, I'm back at the mansion, standing right under that oak tree over there."

"What did you do next?"

"Well, I remember being really pissed. I couldn't believe that everyone thought I was in love with Pit! Even the Hands!" But more than that, I was mad that the infirmary was so far away. "Anyways, I felt like something had to be done. I didn't want people to think that I was gay, anymore. It was getting annoying. More than annoying.

"But still, I had made Pit a promise to visit him as soon as I could, and I planned on keeping it. I headed back into the mansion to go get cleaned up and change my clothes." Considering that the ones I had on had patches of Pit's blood on them. "However, I got detoured when I ran into Samus…"

***

Ike hurried through the halls, simultaneously worried about Pit's condition, and wondering how he could prove to everyone that he was straight. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he nearly ran into the blue gloved hand that blocked his way. Jarred from his musings, he followed the arm to its source, but was distracted by two rather large, curvy features of his captor's anatomy.

"I'm up here, Sweetie."

Ike looked up to meet the sharp blue eyes of Samus Aran, a fellow Brawler and mercenary. She looked slightly bemused, and perhaps a little annoyed. "I usually kick the ass of any guy I catch starting at my breasts, but because you're new and you look so cute with that blush you got goin' on, I think I'll let it slide."

More flustered than ever, Ike said, "I uh, I-I'm sorry about staring. You kinda caught me by surprise, and I didn't expect… I'm. _Not_. Blushing!"

Samus laughed, doubling over in the process. When she managed to get a grip on herself, she said, "Aw, damn that's great." She dried her eyes. "Cute _and_ funny, I like that.

"Anyways, I'll be straight with you, Ike, it was really sweet of you to go off and stop the fight to save your little friend. You're very loyal, gentle, protective: traits that I want in a boyfriend. What do ya say?"

Ike blinked. "Did you just ask me out? Because usually, the guy asks the girl out, and… that was just a really strange way to do it."

Samus rolled her eyes patiently. "It's a yes or no question."

"Yes!" Ike called out, without any thought. "Sure, why not? I'll get in touch with you later and see what we can do together. Don't go and arrange that too. Dates are the _man's_ job, and I can handle it. Now, I hate to be rude, but I'm in a bit of a hurry-"

The blonde bounty hunter silenced him with a kiss. "See you later," she whispered in a low, sultry voice before sauntering off.

***

"… And just like that, I'd solved my big problem. Nobody would dare question my sexuality while I was dating the hottest girl in the whole mansion."

Mist is surprised, yet again. Poor girl. "Just like that? She asked you out? No offense to you, Ike, but don't you think she had… other reasons for wanting to go out with you so suddenly?"

You have no idea. "She did, I assure you."

Mist is wrinkling her nose in distaste. I don't blame her. Samus was a pretty big mistake… Not my biggest, by far… I guess I have a track record by now. Damnit.

"What did Pit think of Samus?"

"Well, that day when I told him, he got very quiet. At first I blamed it on the painkillers that Mario had given him, but an hour or so after I brought him back to our dorm, he started crying and wanted to know if he'd done something wrong. He kept asking me if I wanted to replace him, or not be his friend anymore, because now I had a "special" lady friend. I had to explain to him that I didn't really know Samus, and that he was still my best friend. He calmed down after that, because he trusted me." My little Angel, how many tears did I make you shed? You deserved so much more…

"_Ike?"_

That hoarse whisper…

"_Ike?"_

Coming from the darkness…

"_Please, Ike."_

Oh, Goddess, not again. No. Not now.

"_Stay with me."_

I don't want to, but I can never deny that sweet voice. I'm falling, I can feel it happening! Not now! Not after all these years!

A bone white hand reaches up, out of the darkness. My guilt, my agony, my longing all personified in the corpselike appendage wanting to pull me down into the darkness. Into the Hell I've created for myself. I don't want to go back.

I have a duty, but the hand keeps reaching. I close my eyes and nearly scream when it closes on my shoulder.

Warm.

The grip is warm and loose. Exactly the opposite of what I'd expected.

"Ike?" my sister calls. She sounds so close, and yet so far. She sounds scared.

I am too.

If there is one thing I will not share with my sister, it is my Hell. The place I created for myself after…

I'll get to that later.

I never meant to escape from my prison. Why Palutena chose to help me, I'll never know. In so many ways, I'm grateful to her, but in another way, I despise her for it.

"Sorry," I said lightly. "Spaced out again."

Mist shakes her head at me. The fear still shows in her eyes. "You were shaking, and I think you might have been hyperventilating. "

"I'm sorry, Sis."

She wraps her arms around me. Warm and comforting. "It'll be okay," she whispers, and I love her for it. It gives me the strength I need to continue.

"So, the second day after Samus asked me out, I wanted to do something for Pit. He'd had a rough first Brawl, and I wanted to show him that, dating or not, he was still important to me.

"Zelda had taken him out that morning." I hope she didn't hear the bitterness in my voice. "So I went down to Marth's room for some help…"

***

Ike stood outside of the Prince's door, bobbing on his heels, anxious. He had only been officially dating Samus for a day, so getting caught outside Marth's door could only damage his reputation. Still, Ike had chosen the Prince to help him with this mundane task not for his knowledge of sugary desserts but out of curiosity. He wanted to know why Marth had been crying the day he had been called away to face the Hands.

The door opened. Marth stepped out and gave Ike and encouraging smile. "Ike! You're okay! Praise the Goddess, I thought the Hands would kick you out for sure."

The taller male shook his head. "Nope. Just a slap on the wrist. Nothing big."

Marth chuckled, although there was something dark to it. Possibly contempt, but Ike couldn't tell for sure. "I guess I'm just behind on the times. I have been in my room a lot the past few days.

"Oh! How's Pit? Is he okay?"

"Um, he's doing pretty good. Still a little sore from the bigger cuts, but he's in good spirits. That's actually kinda why I'm here. You see, Marth, I feel kinda bad, because I upset him the other day, and I need your help to do something special for him." Ike glared at the smug look spreading across the monarch's face. "I'm not doing this as a lover! Just as a really good friend!"

"Of _course_, Ike, I believe you. What did you have in mind?"

The mercenary scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I donno, maybe… Uhhh…. He likes sweet things, so…" he trailed off.

The slate-haired Prince nodded. "Alright, that's a start. Let's go down to the kitchen and see what Peach has cooked up. You _may_ be in luck; I think she went to the store yesterday."

Ike nodded and allowed the Prince to lead the way. Conversation was sparse between the two, and since the royal Altean didn't have anything he obviously wanted to say, Ike decided to ask his question. "Hey, Marth. The other day, when I went to Master Hand, you were… you said something about a guy."

Marth visibly stiffened and quickened his pace. Ike pressed on, against his better judgment. "I think you said his name was-"

"Here's the kitchen!" the Prince quickly interrupted. He ducked into the room before Ike could follow. The mercenary hesitated for a moment before slowly pushing open the swinging door. Marth had only been out of sight for a few seconds, but that was all it took for him to demolish the pantry. Food was thrown on the floor without care. If Marth managed to locate something of interest, he chucked it over to the counter, all the while muttering to himself in a shaky voice on the edge of tears. It was obvious that the Altean Prince was having a royal meltdown. Ike approached with caution, doing his best to dodge the canned goods that were being tossed at random.

When he got close enough, Ike began to pick up on the Prince's monologue. "… And of _course_ we're out of eggs. _Never_ have any eggs when you want to bake something. No doubt Kirby did this. Yoshi too. Fucking idiots shouldn't be let within twenty feet of this damn kitchen just so the rest of us can have some fucking food." With that, the prince whirled around, nearly smacking into Ike, and marched over to the freezer. "Vanilla, Strawberry, Chocolate, Tutifruti, Mint Chocolate Chip, Sherbert, Rocky Road, or Coffee flavored?"

It took Ike a moment to realize that the question had been directed at him. "For what?"

"Ice Cream Sudays, of course! I sat the condiments on the counter, but you still need a base flavor," Marth explained, as some of his gentle demeanor slowly returned, but his voice still wavered with withheld tears.

None of this made any sense to the Crimean Noble, who'd never even heard of ice creams, so he asked, "Which would you choose?"

Marth blinked. "For Pit?... Probably chocolate. He looks like the type that would go nuts for it. You, on the other hand, strike me as more of a vanilla."

Ike was impressed. "How can you tell?"

The Prince just shrugged. "Well, chocolate's sweet and comforting, just like Pit, and vanilla is bland and boring, like you."

The larger swordsman was both relieved and annoyed to see that his friend was back to normal. Not wanting another meltdown, he decided to ask Link about Roy, perhaps on a day when Marth was busy. He thanked the Prince for all his help, gathered the recommended supplies, and returned to his room.

Judging by the tremendous pile of his own clothes on the floor, he guessed that his roommate had yet to return. He took what time he figured he had left, and set out all the various condiments on their shared table. He filled one large bowl with chocolate and the other with vanilla. Ike heard the door open while he was rinsing off his scooper.

"Hello! I'm back!" Pit announced cheerily as he walked into the room. He stopped at the pile of clothes.

"Uh, Pit, I'll get that," the bluenette insisted, not wanting the poor Angel to aggravate his injuries.

The little cherub looked up from the pile of clothes, and his eyes lit up with sheer joy as they landed on his dearest friend. "Ike! Hi! I was worried that you'd be out training…" his voice trailed off as he took in the various fruits, nuts, sauces, and jars of colorful candies that he had no name for. Ike took in the look of wonder on the small Angel's face.

Whether Pit would be able to hear him or not – he seemed pretty lost in his own world at the moment – Ike said, "I'm going to show you how to make Sundays."

Pit's head whirled around to meet his roommate's eyes. "Really?! You can _make_ a day?!"

Ike chuckled, rubbing Pit lightly on the shoulder. "Not exactly. Sunday is just a name for the dessert we're making."

The little Angel looked confused. "But why a Sunday when Friday is so much better? Or even a Saturday, when we have the _whole_ day off?"

"Um, I really don't know Pit." Ike thought about it. "Maybe Sunday just sounds better?"

"Yeah, because everyone likes the sun," Pit nodded, finally seeing the logic in the name. "But Sunday always makes you sad, because that means tomorrow is Monday."

Ike laughed. "Well, I don't know about _sad_, exactly."

"We should call these Sunnies! Because it that way, it won't make you think about Monday!... So, um… How do they work, Ike?"

"Well, the big bowl of brown over there is yours, and you just put anything you like from this table on top of it, and then you eat it."

Pit danced on his toes with excitement, before fluttering over to the two large bowls, losing a few feathers along the way. He brought Ike the other bowl, assuming it was his. Ike adorned his ice cream with some chocolate sauce, an apple, something sticky that was called caramel, and, at Pit's insistence, a few sprinkles. Pit on the other hand, smothered his ice cream with a little of everything that Ike had offered. It looked like a shapeless rainbow in the Angel's bowl, without even a hint that there was chocolate ice cream beneath.

Spoons in hand, the boys dug in. Pit could hardly contain his joy at his own creation, with a few "Mmm"s and "Ooo"s making their way out of him. Ike felt better now that Pit was so happy. He could tell by the gracious look in the Angel's eyes that Samus had either been forgotten or accepted. That pleased the older male, because he never wanted to see the cherub cry again.

Even if he did just steal a spoonful of Ike's Sunnie. "Hey! I saw that!" Pit's wind chime-laugh filled the room with its harmony, as he tried to pull away while Ike was tickling him. "Think you can steal from me, huh?" Pit couldn't reply; he was laughing too hard. Ike let him off with a warning, but as soon as the cherub was clam, Ike stole a bite of his Sunnie.

Pit gasped. "I saw that!"

Ike savored the sweet taste of his Angel's creation. "Mmmm."

Even if fair was fair, Pit still took another opportunity to steal more of Ike's Sunnie. Spoons raced through the air, sometimes clashing. The two would occasionally have a mini-sword fight, each defending their own treasure. Pit was more than willing to share, but somehow he knew that it was more fun to continue the game that they had created. However, he did give Ike a free pass to steal from his Sunnie once or twice. He barely even noticed that Ike did the same for him.

After forty minutes of tickling, fighting, and eating, both bowls were empty while both friends were happy.

The mercenary was busy washing the dishes, so his injured roommate wouldn't have to, when he felt two petite arms wrap around his waist. "Thank you, Ike, for making my cloudy day Sunnie."

(End chap)

Author's Notes: Is it just me, or are my chapters getting progressively longer? O_o I love this story. *3* It makes me so happy to write it, but all happiness will cease, as I have homework to do. Please review. Thx.


	7. Like: Part 6

Fallen For You

Author's Notes: Well, I'm finally down to the second to last post of chapter 1! O.M.G. Thank you to my newest reader, and everyone else who supports this story. I'll do my best to continue with updates EVERY FRIDAY! Now then…. ONWARD! P.S. Italicized flashbacks are unspoken, it's just Ike thinking to himself.

Chapter 1: Like

Part 6

***

_Ike looked over at his roommate. He'd been lying on the floor for half an hour now. At first, the mercenary had just assumed that the angel wanted stretch, but now he wasn't so sure. He inched his way closer to get a better look._

_Pit was sprawled out on the floor, his right hand propping up his chin while the other scribbled away with a blue pen in a book that was twice as thick as any Ike had ever seen. Certainly too big to be a journal, or so the bluenette thought. The cherub halted his work when he heard his friend's approach._

_Pit looked up over his shoulder. "Hey, Ike!"_

"_Hi, Pit. All done with laundry," he commented off handedly and sat down on the couch to try and get a better view of the book. It was a hard cover, and Pit was only a few dozen pages into it. At the rate he was going, it would take a lifetime to fill it. "What do you have there?" he asked, pointing to enormous book._

_Pit smiled. "This is my Life Book. At the end of every week, I write down all the special things that happen to me… I like to write in blue when I write about you," he stated with a small blush._

"_Oh?" Ike smiled, and scooted down off the couch to sit by the Angel. "Is this a private book? Should I not be so close?"_

"_Oh, this book is certainly not private. You can read it whenever you want," he interjected, handing the heavy journal to the mercenary. Ike thumbed through the pages, noting how much blue he saw. " When I return to Skyworld, I will continue to fill this book until I am no more, and my Light returns to my Goddess. And when I am gone, this book will go into a library, and any cherub who wants to know about me can get this book and see everything I did in my life."_

"_There's a lot of book here," Ike commented, absently flipping through the multitude of blank pages._

_Pit giggled. "It must seem that way to you, because mortals have tiny lifespans, but this is a standard size Life Book, and the average lifespan for an Angel is several thousand years."_

_The older male handed the book back to its rightful owner. "Well, this should definitely last you."_

_Pit smiled broadly, before opening the journal back up to the page he had been working on. Ike smiled, and watched the cherub complete the picture he had drawn of an ice cream sundae._

***

"Hi, Ike!"

I divert my attention down to the pink, chirpy source of my distraction. I can hear Mist cooing already. "Kirby! How are you today?"

His eyes light up. "I'm doing just fine, except Yoshi's gone motorcycle racing today, Peach is busy planning lunch, and I don't have anyone to play with."

I smile. Kirby is always welcome to be around me. He was one of Pit's closest friends, and it was my dear, sweet Angel who taught the pink vacuum how to talk in complete sentences. Kirby's been loyal to him ever since, and me by association. "Zellie's down at the archery field. I think you'd better join her."

Kirby's positively ecstatic now, although I can tell that he still has a few questions about Mist. I'll introduce them later, when I'm not so pressed for time. I'll bet they'd be fast friends.

"Was that Kirby?"

"Yeah, that's Kirby alright. Really nice, but he eats a lot. Other than that, I like him."

Mist smiles, watching Kirby disappear into the field. "He was friends with Pit, wasn't he?"

"Mm-hm, that's right. How could you tell?"

"You were kinda happy and sad at the same time when he walked over."

"And when did you become so observant?"

She's laughing. "Being a mother _makes_ you observant, I suppose." Makes sense to me. "Did you _ever_ find out about Roy?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. Later that same week, in fact. It was pouting rain, so all of our matches were cancelled for the day…"

***

Ike sat in one of the big armchairs in the main commons area. It gave him an ideal view on the rest of the room. The door was clear on the other side of the room, so he could watch who came in and out, to his far right were the windows that showed Peach's garden, and to his left were shelves and shelves of books, which were ignored in favor of the TV. Bowser had started a fire in the fireplace, which gave off a rich, golden light to Ike's far left.

Only half of the Brawlers were there, while others remained confined to their rooms, relishing a few hours of peace. Sonic, Luigi, Fox, and Lucario had started up a Monopoly game at the table in the opposite corner of Ike's chair. To the mercenary, it sounded like Sonic was winning, much to Lucario's distaste. Fox almost flipped the board when he wound up in jail for the sixth time. The game intrigued the swordsman, but not enough to make him leave the comfort of the armchair.

Peach and Marth had decided to go to the spa, and pamper themselves. Apparently, Samus had made a promise to Peach sometime ago to join her the next time she dedicated a day to being feminine. However, Ike got the feeling that she had only made that promise offhandedly, with no intention of fulfilling it, because the Mushroom Princess practically had to drag her out of the mansion to go to the spa.

Zelda had been invited as well, but she turned the invitation down. Ike had been there, with Samus, at the time. Peach had been in shock, stating that Zelda had always gone with her on the "Girlie Days". When she asked the Hyrulian Princess why she wasn't going, for the first time, Zelda had simply replied that she wanted to catch up on some of her pet projects. The bluenette had caught the side glance she'd given Pit when she made her statement, and for some reason that he couldn't explain, it made him want to smash her lights out.

Now, she was sitting over in a chair by windows, on Ike's far right, trying to show Pit pictures of her homeland. The Angel fluttered between her chair and the window, finding it hard to choose between the colorful scenes of the Hylian countryside and the tiny water droplets streaking down the windowpane. His lack of consistent interest in the Princess filled Ike with a strange pride, since keeping Pit's attention had never been a problem for him.

"I never really considered rain _that_ interesting."

Ike turned his attention to his green clad friend, who was lounging on the adjacent couch, alternating between his novel and the scene on the other side of the room. The mercenary shrugged. "It's the first time he's ever seen rain. Her fault for trying to distract him."

"I guess so," Link mused with a nod, wondering out loud, "Never seen rain? Huh," before returning to his novel.

Before he could get too involved, Ike asked, "Why don't _you_ date Zelda?"

Link folded the corner of the page down to mark his place. "Zelda's not exactly looking for a guy like me. Like, she wants a guy who will settle down and commit, but I still have a lot of traveling and stuff that I want to do. I don't have time to start a family with her." He paused to glance across the room. "It would appear that she sees some potential in Pit."

The bluenette tried to hide his distaste. "Maybe he's just good company," he offered defensively.

Link sensed his mood. With a smirk, he countered, "_Maybe_ it's something more than good company. Maybe he's the type that would settle down and give her a good family life."

Ike snorted, and looked at the fire. Link did his best to hide his contentment in provoking the older male. The two said nothing for a moment, only listening to the tap of the rain on the window and the snap of the fire in the fireplace. The Hylian's comment still hung in the air, making Ike uncomfortable for reasons he couldn't understand. He looked at the Hylian Princess out of the corner of his eye. He watched how she smiled when Pit was near. He noticed the dreamy look she got when he wandered back to the window. He caught the spark of desire in her eyes while she thought about the cherub. All of these observations made him sick.

Desperate for a distraction, he remembered Marth's meltdown earlier that week, and decided that now was the best time to get some answers. "Hey, Link, you remember when I went down to see Master Hand?"

The master swordsman sighed as he again marked his place. "Of course I remember. We thought you were outta here."

Ike nodded. "Right, and I remember that Marth was bawling his eyes out about someone named Roy. Was that his lover or something?"

Link rolled his eye. "Didn't you get that from out first breakfast together?"

Ike nodded. "Yeah, but I don't have any details. I don't know much about him, except he had a sword, red hair, and he was gay."

Link laughed. "That's basically all you need to know. That and he was a pain in the ass!" He set his book aside, giving Ike the impression that he was about to give a long speech. The Crimean was pleased, hoping for some insight, or at least a distraction. "Originally, I was the first and only swordsman. Marth and Roy were summoned by Master Hand years later. We all became fast friends.

"So, things were cool for a while. I finally had some people to spar with, and we all got to share stories of our homeland. I could sense that Marth and Roy were getting really close, but I thought it was a nobility thing… or a human thing, ya know. I never really thought that they were… that they might be…

"Anyways, I found out soon enough. They came to me after a few years, and told me straight to my face that they were dating. At first, I thought it was one of Roy's stupid jokes, but when Marth went along with it for more than an hour, I knew it wasn't so. It blew my mind. I felt like I didn't know either of them. I tried to avoid them for a while, but that just made me lonely.

"I'm not heartless. I mean, it's not like I don't tolerate… _it_. I was cool with them being… that way. There were still my friends, an' all. I was willing to accept their relationship, so long as they didn't hit on me or tongue kiss in front of me." He shuddered at the thought.

"Well," Link continued, "time went on, and the two of them got closer and closer. They got really serious. Like, marriage serious. They might've even been engaged, and just didn't tell anyone. I don't know…

"Okay, the trouble started when it was a one on one brawl between the two of them. I was expecting a pretty good match, but out of nowhere, Roy just flat refused to fight. He said that there was no scenario that would cause him to raise his sword against Marth. The Hands ordered him to fight, and he let them know what they could do to each other." The Hylian smirked. "Master Hand was _pissed_.

Roy flat broke one of the Sacred Three and The Hands weren't going to stand for it. Master booted Roy – not just out of the tournament – out of this dimension. Gone. Goodbye. No hope of return, because The Hands would never invite him back.

"Marth was really broken up over it. Like really broken up over it. There's on way he can be with Roy now or ever. They're separated by time and space, with this tournament being the only thing that could bring them together. Even if Marth got kicked out tomorrow, The Hands would just send him back to his own dimension… not Roy's."

The bluenette was stunned speechless. He never would have guessed that such a terrible thing had happened to Marth. He shook his head, "To lose Roy like that…"

"I feel really terrible about the whole thing. Could you imagine, Ike? Being separated from the person you love most, never to see them again?" Link mused, and picked his book back up to continue the story. He didn't even notice when Ike turned his full attention to the little Angel, who was happily staring up at the raindrop racing down the glass.

"No, I can't imagine how painful that would be."

(End part 6)

Author's Notes: Sorry this is short, but if I'd kept going, it would be UBER long, and you'd have to wait until Saturday or Sunday for the post. Don't worry, the last part of ch 1 is all written out, so no delay in update YAY CHAPTER 2!!!


	8. Like: Part 7

Fallen For You

Author's Notes: OH. EM. GEE!! This is the last post of chapter 1! The next post will be the first of chapter two. I hope you all like this installment. Oh, and I WILL be changing the rating from T to M by the first post of chapter two, because this story WILL have a lemon chapter… just maybe not in chapter two JUST yet… ;)

Chapter 1: Like

Part 7

***

"I had a new respect for Marth after that and in the years since then that respect has grown almost into admiration. He lost the one he loved most, but he kept going… He even got me going after…"

I can't say it.

Mist seems to understand that. She's always been able to read me, and twenty years won't change that. Maybe not even a hundred. "Did you ever talk to Marth about Roy."

"Not really. It was always hinted at, but I never directly asked again just so I wouldn't have a repeat of what happened in the kitchen.

"Well, Mist, I think now I'm going to skip some time in my little story. The next year or two, anyways. Not much happened. I ate, I slept, I fought, I spent at least two hours with Pit every day, because it made both of us happy. After the first year, people started to refer to him as my shadow, because he always followed me so close. Samus didn't always like that, but she built a tolerance for his presence.

"On the subject of Samus, I know you thought that she was using me, and you're right. She used me to keep Snake and Captain Falcon away. Sad but true. We needed each other, but not in a very romantic way. We used each other, simple as that."

"That's a sad, lonely relationship, Ike… Did you and Samus ever-?"

"Yes." And I'm not proud of it either.

"…Did Pit know?"

"Yes and no. He knew that there was something between Samus and I. He knew not to come into our room when I put my headband on the doorknob, and he never questioned when I spent the night elsewhere. But he didn't know about sex. No clue what it was, how it was done, or why I did it with her."

Mist cringes. Yeah, looking back on everything, I really wish I'd never been involved with her. We both should have just dealt with our problems instead of using each other as a crutch. Maybe then, I would have confronted my growing feelings for Pit, instead of continually burying them under my relationship with Samus. Maybe then, everything would be different…

…possibly worse.

"But enough about Samus and I… There are some things worth acknowledging over the next two years, like Pit waking up at four in the morning to decorate our room for my birthday,"

"_Surprise, Ike! Happy Birthday!!... Sorry if you don't like blue or gold, but those are the colors I think of when I'm with you. A summer sky."_

"_Pit, this is amazing!"_

"_I'm so glad you like it! OH! Close your eyes so I can bring you the cake!"_

"our first Halloween together,"

"_Ike! There's a monster out in the hallway!... And that is funny?"_

"_I'm sorry. This is just a holiday celebrating the middle of the equinoxes, a time when the barrier between our world and the next is very thin."_

"_Is that why there is a monster in the hall?"_

"_No, not really. The way we celebrate this holiday is by dressing up like spooky things. You probably just saw Lucas running around in a mask."_

"_I don't know if I like this holiday."_

"_Would it be too scary if I dressed up?"_

"_No! You're Ike! You'd never be scary to me! You're my protector!"_

"_Oh… I never knew you thought of me like that. That's nice of you. Um, then would you like to join me? I bought you a costume."_

"_Will I be scary?"_

"_Don't worry about that. You don't_ have _to be. No matter what, I'm sure you get plenty of candy-"_

"_CANDY!"_

"a day known as Thanksgiving,"

"_Well, I'm full to bursting. Man, Peach can really cook. I don't think anyone will be out training tomorrow… How can you still be eating, Pit?"_

"_I can't help it. Mortal food is just so tasty!"_

"_Well, I'm glad that you like it."_

"…_Hey, Ike?"_

"_Yeah, Pit?"_

"_What're you thankful for?"_

"_Wha'?"_

"_Um, well… it _is_ Thanksgiving, and I just wanted to know what you were thankful for…"_

"_Hm. That's a good question, Pit… I guess I'm just thankful that I'm here, and I get to fight in this tournament. What're you thankful for?"_

"_Um, I am thankful for that too, but more than anything, I'm just really thankful that you're here with me… You just do so much for me, like teaching me to fight, watching the clouds, making Sunnies, helping me make anarnge juice. You're… thank you for being my best friend, Ike."_

"celebrating Pit's first birthday at the Stadium,"

"_SURPRISE!"_

"_A party! A party for_ me_!?"_

"_All for you, and I invited all the Brawlers, because I know how you like to be social."_

"_Thank you, Ike! Thankyouthankyouthankyou_thankyou_!"_

"_Heh heh, calm down. It's not that big of a deal, I just wanted you to have fun. Go on, Birthday Boy, enjoy your party."_

"Christmas… his _first_ Christmas,"

"_M-merry Christmas, Ike..."_

"_Merry Christmas, Pit… Nice shirt. Where'd you get it?"_

"_Zelda made it for me."_

"_Oh… that's_ nice _of her."_

"_Yeah. I have a gift for you."_

"_Well, wouldn't you know it, I have one for you too!"_

"_Thank you, Ike!... Oh, wow! A headband just like yours?!_

"_And there's a tunic in there to match it. I hope it fits; I made the holes for your wings myself."_

"_Thank you, Ike! This is just what I wanted!!"_

"_I'm glad… Now, let's see what you got for me."_

"_Open it! Open it!"_

"…"

"_I… wanted to give you something personal, handmade… I know that you collect my feathers sometimes. See all that white in the blanket? That's the fluff from my feathers. I hope you like-"_

"_I_ love _it, Pit. Thank you. I couldn't have thought of a better gift myself. Did you make this?"_

"_Uh-huh! Zelda taught me how to weave, and I've been working on this ever since!"_

"_Thank you, Pit."_

"_Thank _you_, Ike!"_

"New Years,"

"_Three…"_

"_Two…"_

"_ONE…"_

"_HAPPY NEW YEARS!"_

"_Hey, Ike, what're your resolutions? Peach wanted all of us to make some."_

"_Oh, yeah. Forgot about that. Uh, I guess to finally get that televisor machine thing in our room to work… What're yours?"_

"_To make this year just as good as the last one, and to get to know you better."_

"_Those are some really good resolutions. I hope you accomplish them."_

"_Heh, you too, Ike!"_

"Valentine's Day, Independence Day, Summer Break. Only to do it all again the next year.

"It was so weird. The more time I spent with him, the more attached I became. I thought that being with Samus would help, but it actually made it worse. I started to get… resentful of the time I had to spend with her. I felt like she was taking me away from him. That time spent with her was wasted. Those thoughts made me feel guilty, and I tried my best to hide them, but being around Pit made them all the harder to suppress. It was maddening.

"What made it worse was that I couldn't stand being around Samus after the second New Years. I may have even made a private resolution to avoid her as much as I could, but I still had no reason to break up with her, like I wanted to. She'd never done anything wrong. If I broke up with her, rumors would spread like wildfire, and… I just wasn't ready for it, yet."

Mist nods but I can tell that she's looking beyond me, deep in thought. She's quiet now, but it's only a matter of time before-

"Ike, the way that you make it sound… Did you ever stop to consider that you were falling in love with Pit?"

I lean back against the bench to think. Looking back, it's hard to judge my feelings back then, especially now when everything's changed. My whole mindset is different now. I can remember back when being gay seemed like the end of the world; like it would make me less of a man.

Falling in love with Pit didn't change me. Him falling in love with me did… It changed me forever.

I can't concentrate with my legs and ass falling asleep. "Nope. I didn't realize it then, because I had a mental block against loving another man… boy..."

She nods, but I don't know if she really understands.

"Hey, Mist, would you like to see the garden? My legs are falling asleep."

She's on her feet before I can blink. I lead her out of the gazebo and into the garden. The same two hedges mark the entrance, and create a living fence around the flowers. A path follows the perimeter of the garden, and then weaves randomly around the sparsely planted fruit trees, and the fish pond. I start for the center of the garden.

"_I really love it in here, Ike."_

"_Well, then I'm glad that I brought you."_

And I would give anything to bring you again, my precious Angel.

"I've never even seen some of these flowers, Ike," Mist tells me, looking over a patch of flowers that are so brightly colored that it gives me a headache.

"Peach kind of collects flowers as a hobby. Her birthday is right before the end of spring, so the Brawlers have a competition each year to see who can get her the most exotic flower for her garden. Those flowers you're looking at are some from Kirby's world. Over there, you'll find some familiar looking plants."

She runs down past the apple tree, and stops at the next row of flowers. "Ike! That's the bouquet I gave you when you left! How is it still alive?!"

I follow her over to the common plants of our homeland, made exotic by the surrounding flora. "Yeah. When they started to wilt, it really upset Pit. He asked if he could borrow them, and I said yes, because they were dying anyways. Next thing I know, here they are, growing like they'd never been cut."

"I'm glad that you have something to remind you of home."

"Me too," I say with a smile, and I guide her over to the center of the garden, where a twenty foot tall porcelain fountain stands. This was Pit's favorite spot. He loved the many bowls that the water flowed from, and how all thirty some possible routes all led to the same, large basin.

"_Look, Ike, look!"_

"_I see… That's a big fountain."_

"_Very big."_

"_Don't fall in there. Heh heh."_

"_I'll be careful… Look in the water, Ike."_

"_Hm? What is it?"_

"_See? Down there in the big bowl?"_

"_Oh, yes I do. That's our Brawling symbols… Hey, there's my sword."_

"_And my bow!"_

"_Yes, right next to each other."_

"_Uh-huh, because this fountain is a story."_

"_Is it now? Fill me in, I think I missed the beginning."_

"_Hee-hee, okay. You see all the different fountains, and how they trickle down? That's us! We all come from different origins, different worlds, different lives. And we all follow different paths that lead us down here. This big basin is the Smash Mansion, and it's what we all have in common, what brings us all together."_

"_And you and I are next to each other-"_

"_Because we'll be together forever."_

"…"

"_You're my best friend, Ike."_

"… _You're mine too, Pit."_

I can almost feel those small, warm arms wrapped around my neck now. Everything about this place reminds me of him. All the good times. Nothing bad ever happened in this garden, only good.

Only the best.

_"I do, Ike, promise to take your hand, stay by your side, and love you forever."_

This place will always be special. I just have to look down at the ring on my finger to know that.

"Brother?" Mist calls to me from her spot on the rim of the basin.

"I'm here, don't worry. Just remembering how happy this place makes me."

"Oh! Okay," she smirks at me. "Um, I was just wondering when you knew that you loved Pit."

"Hmm… well, I figured that out sometime in February after my second New Year's spent in the mansion. I remember it so clearly. I'd been trying to get the televisor to work again…"

***

Ike threw the frustrating device on the floor. Marth had assured him time and time again that it controlled the black box in front of the couch, but it never worked for Ike. He had just resolved to spend his time napping when his Angelic counterpart came in to join him.

Armed with his LifeBook and pencil, Pit asked, "Can you hold still, please? I'd like to draw you."

Ike nodded. "I'll hold still, and you can draw me sleeping."

The little cherub plopped down in the chair adjacent to the couch, a pout prominent in his features. "No fair! I want to see your eyes."

"Don't worry, they're still blue whether they're open or closed," the mercenary assured as he made himself comfortable.

"Yeah, but when they're open, they make my heart sing." Ike's eyes fixed on the Angel in wonder. He'd been having indescribable feelings about the boy for the past week, but this was the first indication he'd gotten that those feelings might be shared. "Oh! That's good, Ike! Don't move yet." Pit flipped the book open to a seemingly random page and began to scribble wildly.

Ike listened to the gentle scratches of lead on paper, and focused on keeping his eyes open and locked on Pit. He took a moment to analyze his feelings for the Angel, since he anticipated staying in the same place for some time. First, and most obviously, Ike admitted that he liked his roommate. The brunette was usually quiet and very easy to get along with. The bluenette could tell that the Angel had a lot of respect for him, and he appreciated it. Whenever Pit had a question, he always asked the mercenary for an answer. He trusted the older male more than anyone else, and vice versa. Ike found himself opening up to the Angel whenever he felt the need to talk to someone.

This trust and fondness also made Ike protective of Pit. He hated to let the Angel venture too far on his own. The cherub was so trusting, and he didn't know the evils of the world like the mercenary did. Ike hoped he never would, so it became his self-proclaimed duty to protect the Angel, or at least stay with him and keep an eye on him.

Next, Ike analyzed what he thought about Pit physically. That was harder, because the mercenary didn't want to admit to any physical attraction to his roommate. He had been raised to believe that love was only between a man and a woman, and anything else was an insult to his upbringing. On top of that, Ike honest and truly believed that he was straight. He'd been around men his whole life, and never had any special feelings. He was close to Soren, but that relationship never exceeded brotherly.

After realizing that he was avoiding the question, Ike finally admitted to himself that he thought Pit was cute… in a little-kid kind of way. He tried to tell himself that his love for the Angel was brotherly and nothing more.

Then, those sparkling blue eyes peeked over the sketchbook specifically to steal the breath right out of the hardened fighter's lungs. No one had ever had such an effect on him. A single glance was enough to make his head spin. Ike resolved to be totally honest with himself and finally admitted that he had deep feelings for his roommate. He loved Pit more than he had ever loved any woman. He wanted to hold the Angel close to his heart forever, and never let him go.

He wanted to tell the Angel about this discovery, and to pour out all the suppressed feelings, but Ike found that his voice had fled along with his breath. He could only stare in silence as Pit added this moment in their lives to his LifeBook.

***

"… Although frightening, I was also very relieved. I was finally honest with my feelings."

"I'm proud of you, brother."

"Thank you, Mist." You've always been so unquestioningly supportive of me. It's more than I could ever hope for. "After that, I made a promise to myself to tell Pit my feelings. Whether he felt the same or not, I wanted him to know. But I had one person standing in my way."

"Samus?"

"Yup." I sit down beside my sister on the basin. "The romantic holiday Valentine's Day was coming up, and I wanted to have Samus out of the way so I could share my feelings with Pit right here at this fountain.

Mist smiles and looks around at all the flowers. "How romantic! Tell me about it!"

"Well, one week before Valentine's Day, I went to find Samus…"

***

Ike sighed in frustration when Samus wan't in the main commons room. He'd asked around, and most Smashers didn't have the slightest clue where she could be. The bluenette checked her room, all of the training grounds, the many social areas, and still the blonde remained elusive. Running out of options, he found Peach in the kitchen and asked if she'd seen the bounty huntress.

"Oh!" the Princess exclaimed, stirring her cake mix in a big bowl. "You just missed her, Ike. Funny thing, she was looking for you too. I told her to try your room first, and if you weren't there, to check the training grounds."

"Okay, how long ago was that?" Ike asked, frantic to be on his way just to get this stressful situation over with.

"Within five minutes or so. She's probably up knocking on your door-"

"Okay, thanks!"

Ike rushed up the stairs taking two at a time. He didn't want to lose her and spend another hour searching. His speed was rewarded. Pit had just shut the door, and Samus was getting ready to continue her own search when they bumped into each other.

"Ike," she greeted coolly.

"Hey," he replied, equally unenthused. "I've been looking for you."

"Good, because we need to talk."

Her icy tone gave the mercenary hope that this conversation was taking the right direction. "That's fine. I'm here, aren't I?"

"Okay," she said with a sigh. "Look, I just want you to know that I've given this a lot of thought, and-"

"-That's good, because I'm kind of feeling that-"

"I'm pregnant and I'm keeping it, Ike."

(End Chapter 1)

Author's Notes: Oh! I'm evil!!! Don't you love it? Anyways, cliffhanger. Love you all. In fact, I plan on replying to some of my reviewers. I'll try to make a habit of it, in order to answer some questions.

KittyOfDeadlyPoking: I really appreciate your kind words, and I hope that this chapter is enough to continue your life.

AmDrAgZsLaVe: 3 thank you for stalking me. ;)

xxBoysNoizexx: O_o I'm less than you? I'm sorry. I'll do better... I think...

Feel free to talk to me. I likes da comments.


	9. Love: Part 1

Fallen For You

Author's Notes: Hey, everyone. Thank you to my lone reviewer this time around. I'm going to wait until the next post (yet again) to switch the rating to M instead of T. Mostly because only one person reviewed last time, and I want all 3 of my readers to be able to find this story. :) Well, here's the much anticipated…

Chapter 2: Love

Part 1

WARNING: PATH OF RADIANCE SPOILERS :O

***

"Goddess, Ike! A baby?!"

"I know, I know. I was shocked too." In the worst of ways, really.

Mist shifts so she can get a better look at me. "What did you do? You know what Father would have wanted you to-"

"Step up, take responsibility, and be a man. Yeah, we had that talk, and I knew that taking responsibility was the right thing to do, but it would require sacrificing so much. I'd have to marry Samus, first of all, and I could hardly look at her at that point… Hell, let's not sugar coat it, I hated her. All of these things were on a far different path from what I'd wanted in life."

"What _did_ you want in life?"

"Back then? Not much. Kids were out of the question; I knew that from the start. They were a lot of responsibility, and I was in a rather selfish part of my life. Father thrust a lot of responsibility on me when he died: taking over the business and looking out for everyone. It was a lot for me back then… Too much, really. I was looking forward to this tournament because it was just me here. I was my only responsibility, for once. It was almost like I could relax.

"And then that bitch had to thrust all that baby shit on me. Goddess!

"Sorry to put it that way, but it's how I felt. Not to mention Pit. My Angel! All my plans for Valentine's day were shot to Hell! If I decided to marry Samus, then I'd never get the chance to confess my love to him. But if I didn't marry Samus, then I would be a gay, dead-beat dad. Worse than that, Samus might blame Pit for me abandoning her, and _none_ of this was his fault. Not in the least."

She rubs my shoulder and gives me a hug. "I'm so sorry, Brother."

"Don't be, Mist. It wasn't your fault."

"Did you talk to Samus? Tell her how you felt about the baby?"

"As soon as I could talk, yeah… I told her all right. I unloaded all my thoughts, feelings, fears. I told her that I didn't want to get married, and I certainly didn't want to be a father. She called me some names, and I did the same for her. We got into a big screaming match in the hallway, which ended after she told me that the baby was coming whether I wanted it or not."

"… Then what?"

"I stormed off… Not really paying attention to where I was going, but I didn't have to go far…"

***

The door to room 416 flew open and slammed against the wall hard enough to make Pit jump. He looked over his shoulder and was shocked to see his roommate storming in, a dark scowl prominent in his usually calm features. The mercenary whirled around and slammed the door hard enough to make the windows rattle. Without so much as a hello, Ike stomped across the living room shut himself in the shared bedroom.

Pit sat on the couch in a startled silence. In the two years that he had known Ike, he had never seen the older male so upset. His triumph of figuring out the television temporarily forgotten, he made his way over to the bedroom door to listen.

Silence.

Dismayed, the Angel leaned in closer to try to get a feel for his roommate's aura. What Lucario could see, Pit could feel. It was like an instant knowing whether someone was truly happy or harboring a deep sadness. At first, the cherub can only tell whether or not the person is naturally caring or only concerned with self interest. As time wore on, and he got to know someone, the effort he put into figuring out their feelings dwindled. With Ike, there was literally no effort at all.

Behind the door, a torrent of negative emotions raged, frightening the Angel. It was so far from the usual happiness and patience he had come to associate with the bluenette.

The little cherub closed his wings in concern. He had never known Ike to feel so distraught. It worried the Angel that something had befallen his roommate, so he quietly pushed the door ajar and peered into the room.

The silence hovered, making it easy for Pit to track the storm of negativity to its source: Ike's bed. A lump now resided under all three layers of bed covers, but Pit could tell by the gusts of emotions that the mercenary wasn't sleeping. The Angel crept into the room, hoping that there was something he could do to ease his friend's troubled mind. Without a word, he plopped down next to the lump and waited. Out of the storm of sadness, a glimmer of hope appeared.

"Pit," he acknowledged gruffly, without lowering the covers.

The Angel nodded and leaned down to wrap his petit arms around the mound of fabric. The glimmer he felt soon grew into an intense desire. It wasn't the first time that Pit had felt it; more often than not, the desire occurred when he was with the mercenary, but he didn't fully understand its cause or what it meant. Usually, the feeling was accompanied by happiness or hope, but today, the Angel was horrified to feel it mingle with guilt and intensify the already dominating sadness. "Ike?... What is wrong, Ike? Why are you sad?"

Ike knew by the lack of conjunctions in Pit's speech that the Angel was concerned. He tried to reply. "Pit… I…" He paused when he realized how badly he just wanted to confess everything. His secret feelings for Pit, trying to hide them in his relationship with Samus, the unwanted baby and the marriage that might come with it, his love for the Angel, and how all he wanted was to be with Pit and forget everything else. He wanted to pour out his heart and soul, because he knew Pit would listen. But he didn't know what his confession would do to Pit. How it would affect him. The mercenary had made a fine mess of things, and he was afraid that the Angel would avoid him if he knew the extent of the situation. "… It's too complicated…"

The embrace tightened. "You're scared I'll leave you?"

Ike's breath caught in his throat. It both amazed and terrified him that the cherub always seemed to know what he was thinking. But in a way, he was glad that Pit could understand feelings that were too hard to put into words. "… That's part of it."

"I would never leave you, Ike. You are my best friend. You care about me. I know that… I _feel_ that."

The mercenary's heart ached. Pit was more than anyone deserved. He just wanted to hold the Angel close and keep him forever.

But responsibility stood in the way. He now had an obligation to Samus and their unborn child. Fatherhood was coming, whether Ike wanted it or not. Personally, he wanted to run screaming in the opposite direction. To flee further into Pit's loving embrace, and bask in the warmth of his Angelic glow.

"Please tell me what bothers you, Ike… I can't bear to see you in pain… I want to help you… Please let me."

The care and affection was more than Ike could bear. He curled into a tight ball and fought back tears. He wanted Pit to be close, but it killed him to know that they could never be closer. He wanted to tell Pit to leave him be, but he couldn't bear to upset the Angel. What he ended up doing was just laying there, wrought with misery and conflicting emotions.

One of the tiny arms encircling him moved and began rubbing circles on his back. Through the covers, Ike even felt the warmth of Pit's cheek as it rested between his shoulder blades.

"I'll be here, Ike. I promise… I won't leave you."

"Thank you, Pit, " the mercenary whispered through his tears.

(End part 1)

Author's Notes: I know this chapter was fairly emo, and I'm making Ike slightly uke-ish, but understand that he has to sacrifice the love of his life for his honor, and he HATES IT. He's not sure what to do just yet, so it's open to request. Be a voice in Ike's ear telling him to step up or ditch Samus. :3 To my ONLY reviewer:

MassiveOtakuRennie:

1. Thank you so much for loving my story, and I am more than happy to be writing it. :)

2. I promise that you will know what happens to Pit so long as you keep up with this story (I'm so nice: I always update on Friday). I'm sorry I can't be more helpful than that.

3. I'm sorry that this makes you cry. Ike is going through a time, but I haven't even gotten to the angsty chapters yet. :O Just bear with me; this is going to be one heck of an emotional rollarcoaster, and as my only reviewer, I shower YOU with my undying love. (SHOWER!!!)


	10. Love: Part 2

Fallen For You

Author's Notes: Woah! HUGE flow of reviews in the span of one update. 3 I hope you all are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. Sorry, but this chapter is a bit of filler… at least in my opinion. I feel like I didn't accomplish a lot in this chapter or the one before it, but it's necessary to prolong Ike's suffering. ;)

Chatper 2: Love

Part 2

***

Mist and I make our way through the garden. My butt had fallen asleep again while sitting on the fountain, so we both thought it best to keep moving. I know Mist doesn't mind; she has just as much energy now as she did when I left. I may be lacking the energy I had when I used to Brawl, but I'm far from crippled.

We walk over to the cherry trees, which are bearing fruit at the moment. I let Mist eat one off the tree. At least she'll show some restraint, unlike some of the other Brawlers, so I doubt that Peach will even notice.

"Would you like one, Ike?" she asks, offering me a cherry.

"Maybe later. We came in here yesterday and picked quite a few of 'em."

"'We'?"

"Yup. Here, on second thought, I'll take it." Mist hands me the cherry. I do my best to suppress all the Sunnie memories that want to bubble up while I chew.

She looks thoughtful and says, "Pit really cares about you."

I swallow thickly. "… Yeah, he really did."

She continues walking and I follow her. "Did you tell him about you and Samus?"

I nod. "Eventually, I had to. Gossip is one of the Stadium's favorite pastimes. Samus tried to hide everything, but when she cancelled some of her matches to make room for her first doctor's appointment, questions were raised. I think it was Peach who finally got the truth out of her. The whole Mansion found out by the end of the week, but I told Pit sooner than that.

"In fact, I told him three days after I found out myself. I remember, because Samus told me about her appointment, and she was hoping I would do the same. She gave me an ultimatum; something along the lines of 'Come if you want to be a man; don't if you're going to be a pussy about it.' She's such a bitch

"Sorry, Mist. I'll try to work on my language."

She shrugs. "You always did speak your mind. I don't expect you to change now."

I chuckle. "Thank you, Sis. Anyways, it had been freezing outside. We'd had blizzard after blizzard that year, but that day had been the first sunny day in a while, so Pit wanted to go outside. I'd warned him about the cold, but he'd been insistent that we both needed the fresh air.

"He was convinced that all the time spent indoors was the cause of my depression…"

***

If the frigid air biting into the exposed skin on Ike's face wasn't a harsh enough shock to his senses, then the blinding white of the sunlight reflecting off of the undisturbed snow, burning into his eyes were. He shielded his eyes with a hand and took a hesitant step outside.

"What's the holdup, Slowpoke?" the eager voice of his Angelic companion questioned with a gentile giggle.

"Trying to figure out if I need sunglasses," Ike replied, taking another painfully slow step forward.

"But it's not raining."

The bluenette turned to face the cherub, who was now pushing futilely against his back so he would stop blocking the door. "What about rain requires sunglasses?"

"Everything," Pit replied, and was pleased that his friend was starting to move forward on his own. "When it's raining, you wear sunglasses to look for the sun without getting your eyes wet."

Ike laughed and granted the Angel access to the front porch so that they could talk face-to-face. "Who told you that?"

Pit shook his head. "No one did. I figured it out all on my own," he stated proudly and started to make his way down the steps. He looked back and laughed at the sight of the tracks he left. He walked backwards to watch as more appeared. If not for the tracks, Ike may have lost him. A white Angel in a white jacket with matching boots, mittens, and hat all but disappeared in the winter wonderland.

"Alright, so why are sunglasses tinted?" Ike questioned, following his companion.

Pit thought. "Tinted?... Oh! Why are they dark? Uh, I'm not so sure just yet, but I have two theories. The first is the lightning, because it can be so bright, loud, and scary." He shivered. Ike knew that it wasn't from the cold, so he gave his roommate a loving hug. Pit's phobia of thunderstorms began when he first arrived at the Tournament. He had seen storms from above and a great distance, but he had never experienced them so close from below. It put the poor cherub in a state of near hysteria when storms were at their peak, but Ike was always there to comfort him.

"It's okay," he whispered, rubbing Pit's back. When the shivering stopped, Ike asked, "What's your second theory?"

"… I guess they're tinted because it looks good," he replied and giggled. The brunette gave his roommate a quick, tight embrace before running off into the snow. Because of the light reflecting off of the snow, the Angel really did disappear from sight.

"Where'd you go, Pit?" Ike jokingly called, as he made his way out into the blank expanse.

The rosy cheeked Angel ran out from behind the tree and waved his arms. "Here I am!" he called, earning a chuckle from Ike. "You sure are happy now!" He called, running back over to see the mercenary smile. "I knew you just needed to go outside, 'cause I get sad too when I can't stretch my wings."

"You're right… for the most part."

Pit caught the unease in Ike's voice and pouted. "What's wrong, Ike? It's more than just bored, isn't it?"

"It's not your problem to worry about, Pit. It's mine. I'll handle it."

"By yourself? That's not fair, Ike! I'll help you! Let me do something!" he insisted, running over to his friend's side and taking his hand.

"There's really not much you can do, Pit. It's all up to me."

Pit fidgeted with his white mittens, his wings slowly opening and closing while he thought. He looked up. "You can talk to me, Ike. You can tell me anything. I'm a good listener, and it's good to talk because… Everyone needs to talk sometimes. Humans and Angels alike… If you keep everything bottled up inside, it won't be long before you feel like you're going to explode."

Ike considered this. As much as he didn't want to hurt Pit or upset the Angel with all of his ideas, he decided to tell the cherub, but he was only going to give a censored version. He had a feeling that Pit knew very little of complex human relationships. "Well, as you know, Samus and I are dating…"

"Yup! Uh-huh! You have been for two years now."

"That's right, Pit, and what do you know about dating?"

Pit, although still paying attention, decided make more tracks in the snow. He circled around Ike, careful only to step in the tracks he made during the first round. "I know mostly what you, Link, Marth, Zelda, Peach, and Kirby have told me. That dating is how you get to know someone you like and you talk, hug, kiss and say nice things to each other… You also spend a lot of time with the person you're dating."

Ike nodded. "That's right. Do you know anything that happens after dating?"

Pit stopped his game to stare at Ike in shock. "Something comes _after_ dating?"

Ike blinked. "Well, yes. Dating is a test that we… um… humans?... I don't know if I like that term."

"What about 'mortals'?" Pit offered.

"That works. It's something that we mortals use to find a partner. Someone that we will want to live with for the rest of our lives. When we date someone we like, we take it a step further, but if we don't like the person, then we stop dating them."

"Okay," Pit said with a nod. He then leaned down and scooped up a handful of snow. "Um, what comes after dating?" he asked as he straightened up to better examine his find in the sunlight.

"I've told you about my family, haven't I?" Ike asked gently.

The Angel nodded again. "Your mom, dad, and sister, Mist. You're happy to think about them, but sad because you miss them," the cherub stated simply as he watched the sunlight reflect off of all the individual snowflakes in his hands.

Ike nodded. "Yeah, that's right… A long time ago, my dad dated my mom, and when they fell in love, they got married and had me and Mist."

"Married?" Pit asked, turning his gaze back to the mercenary.

Ike was a bit shocked that a holy being had never heard of the marital bond, but he still explained, "It's a mortal ceremony when two mortals announce their undying love for each other and agree to live the rest of their lives with one another."

"A big announcement of love!" the cherub cheered and flapped his wings in excitement. "Oooh! We would do that for our Goddess, Palutena, but to announce undying love to another Angel?!" He resumed his little dance around Ike, careful not to spill any of the snowflakes that he held in his hands.

"Yes. I've been taught that marriage is a commitment that lasts a lifetime, so you have to love that person more than anything."

"More than flying?" Pit questioned sweetly.

"Yes," Ike replied with a smile.

"Than fighting?"

"Yup."

"Eating Sunnies?"

"More than that," Ike assured.

"Watching the clouds with my best friend?"

"More than _anything_," the older male stressed, because he adored the look of incomprehension on the Angel's face.

Pit lowered his eyes in thought, searching for something that he loved more than anything else. "More than I love my Goddess Palutena?"

Ike knew he had to be careful in his reply; Palutena was very important in the Angel's life. "You don't have to give up your Goddess to be in love," he assured. "But some people choose to love their partner _more_ than _all else_; Gods and Goddesses included, but that isn't required. "

The Angel's jaw dropped. "… _Everything_," he said to himself. "… I wish I could be loved that much."

Ike almost confessed, but he caught himself before he could. "Don't worry, Pit. I'm sure that you'll have no trouble with that."

The cherub smiled sweetly, cheeks naturally rosy from the cold. He took one of Ike's hands and gave him the handful of snow. "This is pretty. I want you to have it, because you're my best friend ever."

Ike accepted the gift. "Thank you, Pit," he said sweetly enough, but inside he felt like dying. Every little bit of him craved to pour out his feelings to the Angel. Pit had been right about mortals needing to get their feelings out, because at that moment, he feared his heart would burst with all his suppressed feelings. But he knew he had to remain silent, because there was one little problem standing in the way. And it was growing.

"Are you upset because you love Samus, but you're afraid I'll be sad if you marry her, because I'll think you don't love me any more?" Pit asked, trying to figure out the sad vibes Ike was giving him.

Taken off guard by the statement, it took the mercenary a moment to reply. "… What makes you think that?"

"Well, she used to love you, but a few days ago, when she came to me looking for your, she was upset. I think she might have been mad at you. And since then, you've been so sad. Sometimes, you worry about me, but sometimes you're worried about things I don't understand." He turned the full force of his beautiful, wildly blue eyes on the mercenary. "I don't know why Samus is upset, but I promise to always stand by your side whenever you need me. Even if you do marry Samus, I won't be mad."

Ike embraced the Angel tightly, doing his best not to lose the precious handful of snowflakes. He rubbed Pit's back with the other hand. "That means a lot to me, Pit. More than I can really put into words."

"You don't have to," Pit assured while he enjoyed the gratitude that radiated from his friend.

The bluenette smiled. "The reason that Samus is mad at me is because she's scared."

"Scared? What could scare Samus?"

"Well, our relationship has moved on and, well… we're going to have a baby together."

Pit's eyes lit up and he jumped up and down in Ike's arms, the gust from his wings sending the snowflakes flying in a shower of shimmering light. "A baby! A _baby_?! Oh, Ike! That is so amazing! You're going to be a father?! You'll be the best father _ever_!"

The mercenary rested his head on top of Pit's white, knit hat. "Yeah, but how do you know I'll be a good father? I may be the worst father ever."

Pit shook his head. "That's impossible, Ike. You're so caring and attentive of me. You always have been… Being a father will come naturally for you."

"You think so?" Ike asked.

Pit nodded into Ike's chest.

"Well, I trust your judgment."

Pit smiled and looked up. "I'll help you with the baby. You don't have to worry, or be scared, because you have me! I promise! You're so lucky that you're going to have a family!"

Ike chuckled at the cherub's enthusiasm. "Okay, I'll let you help out. You'll probably be better at it then I will. And someday, when you're older, I'm sure you'll have a great family."

"… Ike?" Pit questioned, worried by the tears he saw brimming in the bluenette's eyes. "You're sad again."

"It's okay, Pit. I'm just thinking about you getting married and having a family."

"And that makes you sad?"

"No, I'm just thinking about how lucky the person will be who gets to marry you," Ike said.

"You don't have to be sad, Ike. Angels don't get married _or_ have children. _You're_ the lucky one," the Angel assured and then ran off to examine the garden in the snow.

"If you say so, Pit." Ike whispered to himself, before following the love of his life to their favorite place.

(End Part 2)

Author's Notes: Thanks to my reviewers…

MassiveOtakuRennie: I'm really sorry that I updated so late on Friday, but thank you for all your encouragement. I do have a Yahoo account, if that helps, and I think I DO have MSN as well, but it's been a while. O_o; Feel free to review as long as you like. I love having engaged readers. I wanted Pit to kiss Ike in the last chapter too, but after the first kiss, Ike discouraged the behavior, and Pit's yet to try it again... Ike is beginning to regret that now. XD 3 Thanks for reading.

King Sparky: Thank you for reading this story. I just had to LOL that somewhere out there in the world, someone is reading a story that I wrote on my computer on their iPOD. That's funny to me. I'm defective. I'm glad that my pace doesn't annoy you or anyone else; it means a lot. Thank you for reviewing. It's very much appreciated. :)

Lily Argetfricai: I like your name, but I'm not sure how to pronounce it. ^^; Sorry. Your review made me laugh. It was so sweet and to the point. Thank you for reading.

IkusLover5: About TIME, dearest. Thank you for the appreciation of my amazing story. I'm really glad that you're finally hooked, I AM writing it for you. I'm sorry that Samus is having Ike's baby, and no, she doesn't want an abortion. Keep your chin up, though. Ike's life has a way of taking new directions. Stick by me. I love you, and you'll have a more personalized reply in the next update.


	11. Love: Part 3

Fallen For You

Authors Notes: OMG WTF?!?! No, it's not secretly Friday. It's Wednesday, and I'm updating. Do not panic! I will still update this Friday as well. My cousin (my reason for writing this fic to begin with) has made the demand that I update early. Since I have the chapter written before hand… Here ya go. ^^

Chapter 2: Love

Part 3

***

"It must have driven you crazy, Ike. Having to choose between Pit and the baby. I'm almost scared to know who you picked… Um, did you end up going to Samus's appointment?"

"No."

She looks hopeful, but worried at the same time. "You picked Pit?"

Now I get to disappoint her. "I missed the doctor's appointment because I went to buy an engagement ring. Peach wanted me to propose to her after the appointment. I thought it was the worst idea yet, but that Princess insisted that it would work. She gave her word to vouch for me if Samus felt the timing was wrong… which it was. I knew she'd be pissed about me missing the appointment, but once Peach gets something in her head, there's no swaying her. She wanted to witness the engagement, and she wanted me to propose as soon as possible."

Mist's expression turns downward. "Oh…" she whispers as her eyes fall on my left hand. She spotted my golden wedding band. "I see."

I try to hide my smirk; it's cute how she thinks she knows what happened. "So, I agreed to Peach's plan, mostly because of how willful the Princess can be, but partly because I really didn't want to be stuck in a doctor's office with Samus while the doctor poked around on her.

"Peach took me to her favorite jewelry store, and I found the ring that I thought had the best chance of being accepted. When we went back to the Mansion, we went straight down to the medical bay to wait. Some of the matches were still going on, so it was fairly deserted.

"I was nervous. I remember that clearly enough. I was willing to take care of the baby and marry Samus, but deep down, I was hoping that she'd be in a bad enough mood to turn me down. At least then, I'd have my honor intact."

Mist nods. "So, she eventually came out…"

"Yup.l She didn't have the happiest look, and seeing me didn't make it any better…"

***

Visibly troubled, Samus exited the doctor's office, only to find Ike and Peach waiting for her. She didn't even acknowledge the Mushroom Princess; she focused solely on Ike. "The fuck you been?" she asked without her usual intensity.

Peach stepped forward before he could respond. "It was all my fault, Samus. He wanted to get you something, but he needed a woman's perspective to get it. Your appointment was the only free time I had to go with him," she lied.

Samus still refused to even look at the other blonde. To the bluenette, she asked, "You got me something?"

Ike swallowed thickly. "Yeah," he said simply, not trusting his voice to stay steady.

The bounty huntress nodded. " Then, let's see it."

The mercenary became light headed as he realized the gravity of what he was about to ask. His knees shook and his stomach churned when he knelt before the blonde. He was about to sign his whole life over to her, and it made him sick to think about it too hard. It was then that his thoughts went to Pit; such a happy, gentle soul. Ike wanted nothing more than to have the Angel in Samus's place, but it could not be. It never would. The trained mercenary of Crimea fought tears as he presented the mother of his child with the black box.

Samus's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the sight of the box. "Ike, what're you doing?!" she demanded, almost panicked.

"You'll know in just a second," he replied, taking a moment to remember his carefully constructed proposal.

"Damnit, Ike! Just tell me!" she ordered, her anger mixed with fear.

Ike swallowed his tears for his lost love, and began. "Samus, you and I have known each other for two years, and that does mean something to me. I want to take responsibility for my actions. I want to be there for you and the-"

"No," Samus stated coldly, placing her hand over the box before Ike could open it. Peach gasped.

The bluenette met her eyes for the first time. "No? You will not have me?"

Samus sighed. "There is no baby, Ike…"

Peach covered her mouth in horror.

Ike floundered. "No baby? Samus, what happened?"

The busty blonde hugged herself tightly. "I… the doctor says I have ovarian cysts, or something… Messes with my hormone levels or something, and… there never even was a baby… I can't even have kids, at this point."

"Oh, you poor thing!" Peach cried and wrapped Samus in a tight hug that couldn't be avoided. The bounty huntress gave in, and allowed the Princess to comfort her.

Ike remained in a kneeling position on the floor, in shock. He felt as though he had lost a child, although his mind kept trying to tell him that there hadn't been a child to begin with. It took a moment, but that idea finally managed to sink in, and with it came relief beyond imagining. The weight of the past two weeks had been lifted and his depression vanished.

Truthfully, he didn't even feel sorry for Samus, who cried into Peach's shoulder. Everything about her continued to disgust him. He looked down at the black box in his right hand. The item contained within now represented all ties he had to the blonde. He hated it. Ike dropped the box on the ground as if it burned him. All his ties to Samus fell with it.

Finally free from all of his past mistakes, Ike went off in search of Pit. He had something very important to tell him.

***

"And you were gone? Just like that?"

"Just like that. Never looked back. The Goddess had given me a second chance, and I was going to use it."

Mist looks down at her feet. "Even though I'm happy for you, Brother… I do feel a little bad for her. What ever happened to Samus?"

"Not a lot. They did hormone treatments for her that turned her into a total, raging bitch. After a few months of that, she got a hysterectomy. It fixed everything, and we even started talking again. She couldn't have kids, so that made her perfect in Snake's eyes. They've dated off and on ever since."

Her mood perks back up. "Okay. I'm glad." She looks down at my wedding band with renewed interest. "I have a feeling that I know where you went after that."

"Well, I'll warn you right now that it wasn't that easy for me. It seems like the Goddess meant for me to suffer a while longer."

"What do you mean, Ike?"

I sigh. "Just know that things don't always go according to plan… Well, not my plan…"

***

Ike skidded around the corner into the main commons room. It was half past noon and he was hoping he would catch Pit during lunch to talk to him. The Angel was finished with his matches for the day, and since Ike didn't see him in the infirmary, he assumed the Angel was okay.

More than anything, the bluenette hoped that the Angel would dine with Kirby or Link, because they would be the most understanding of Ike's intrusion. Unfortunately, it was the Hylian Princess at the cherub's side in the dining hall. They had apparently just finished and were in the process of picking up. The mercenary waited by the double doors for Pit to notice him.

Ike's heart leapt into his throat at the very sight of the Angel. His stomach flipped and fluttered with all the butterflies in Peach's garden. All of his anger, regret, and emptiness were forgotten at the mere sight of those shining blue eyes and content smile. The older male gripped the door in anticipation.

Halfway to the door, before either of them registered Ike's presence, Zelda stopped the Angel and faced him. "Can we talk, Sweetie?" the mercenary heard her ask.

"Sure," the little Angel chirped, and halted.

"Well, I certainly enjoyed my time with you today," she began nervously, which made Ike worry.

Pit nodded. "I always have fun with you, Zellie."

The princess giggled at her nickname. "I'm glad to hear that because…" Ike held his breath. "I like you, Pit. I really like you, a lot," the Hylian girl confessed. "No, that's not right. I think I love you, Pit. You're so special and dear to me, I… I want you to be in my life always…" she looked down, and Pit squatted so that they maintained eye-contact. "I know this is sudden, but I thought that I might explode if I didn't tell you today."

Pit's eyes lit up, "You really love me, Zellie?"

The Princess smiled and responded by leaning down and giving the Angel a peck on the forehead. "I do, Pit. With all my heart, I really do."

Ike couldn't bear to hear Pit's reaction. He was in too much pain already. He hurried away, hoping his nausea would subside if he stayed in motion. His world was spinning and his head was light.

He had been too late. He knew that Pit wouldn't go unnoticed forever; that Zelda had had her eye on him. He couldn't believe that she confessed her love first, but it was his own fault. He should have told Pit when he had the chance, but his pride wouldn't let him.

And because of it, he'd lost the best thing that had ever happened to him.

(End Part 3)

Author's Notes: Fail Ike is fail. Don't worry, you only have to wait until Friday to find out what happens, which is kind of a good thing, considering how this chapter turned out. REVIEWS:

KittyOfDeadlyPoking: I missed seeing your name, but I'm sorry that you're all drugged up for strep. :( I hope that this chapter will make you feel better... If not, look forward to Friday, because the emo-ness will end. :)

Lily Argetfricai: Okay, thanks for that! (it's cute, so is your penname) Thank you for reading again. What's you favorite part so far?

AmDrAgZsLaVe: Yes, he is so overly cute and understanding... and in this chapter, that's bad... D:

MassiveOtakuRennie: My most loyal reader! 3 (Besides my personal stalker, but that's another thing XD) King Sparky's been reading through an iPOD. My roomie thinks it's an iPOD touch. If you have one of those, you're set, if not... OTL Pit's feelings will really come into play this Friday. I think you'll be... surprised to say the least. Just be prepared to love it. ^^ The lemon will be in chapter 4-ish (Only on chapter 2 D:) But once I'm there, it'll be fairly consistent lemon. Not just one scene... my cousin has required a minimum of 6 lemons... I'm hoping for 3.5 (3 sex, 1 BJ) XD Don't worry, there will be fluff. FLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFF! Starting next chapter. See you Friday. ;)


	12. Love: Part 4

Fallen For You

Author's Notes: Second update this week! And to think I said it couldn't be done. HA! I laugh in my FACE!!! *Laughs* Hm, that wasn't as satisfying as I thought it would be….

Chapter 2: Love

Part 4

Ike laid in his bed. He felt more lost and broken than any other point in his life. He'd gained and lost so much in a single day; it was more than unfair. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to swallow his feeling for Pit so the Angel could be in a relationship with the hated Princess of Hyrule.

While he moped, Ike barely registered the changing light outside. The bright sunlight that had warmed the mansion and melted all the snow had faded to a dark grey that suited the mercenary's mood. A distant, angry grumble stirred the air, and roused him from his thoughts. A storm was on the way…

A short time later, Pit entered the bedroom. He made his way slowly, as not to disturb his roommate. The Angel sensed a great sadness within the mercenary, and the boy figured that it had something to do with the baby. Peach had warned him at dinner that Ike had suffered the loss of a child. It broke the cherub's heart to think of how much pain his friend was going through, and he had promised the Princess to give Ike some space, for the time being. Without a word, Pit finished his nightly rituals, and within an hour, he was in bed ready to turn out the light.

"Goodnight, Ike," he whispered softly as he shut off the light.

"Goodnight, Pit," the older male answered softly, his voice drained of all emotion. Distant thunder was his only reply after that. The heavy sound was oddly soothing, and it put him to sleep within minutes. He welcomed the break from reality.

Two hours later, rolling thunder became a crashing storm. Lightning illuminated their room in a harsh strobe through Pit's uncovered window, and thunder crashed directly overhead. Ike awoke instantly, not from the storm, but from the terrified whine of his roommate. The mercenary rolled over on his back and looked over towards his roommate's bed.

Even in the dark, the older male could see that the whole bed was shaking. The Angel sat, hunched over, a pillow hugged to his chest for comfort, wings trembling so harshly, that a few feathers fell from them. When the lightning flashed, it showed Pit's wide, tear-filled eyes under a hood of sheets. Before the haunting light had vanished, the thunder crashed directly overhead, and Ike watched the cherub jump. A high-pitched squeal of horror was followed by terrified whimpering, and the Angel clamped his exotic blue eyes shut, spilling his tears.

"Pit," Ike called over the pounding rain. One of the Angel's gorgeous, blue eyes peeked open. The mercenary pulled down his covers in an invitation. "Come on."

It wasn't the first time that the two had shared a bed during a bad storm. Their first year at the Tournament had seen one of the worst storms in Mushroom Kingdom history. In order to stop the Angel's uncontrollable sobbing, Ike had offered his bed. Since then, it had become a habit between them. However, Pit always waited patiently for his invitation, and once he had it, he leapt into the mercenary's bed, pulling the covers high.

"Thank you, Ike," he whispered graciously through his wavering voice, thick with tears. He snuggled deeper into the covers.

The mercenary smiled, his sadness temporarily forgotten by Pit's close proximity. "It's what I'm here for," he said, and scooped the Angel into a one armed hug to help stop the trembling. It took a moment, but the young boy finally relaxed and rested his head on the covers on Ike's chest. The older male never quite understood why the younger never used a pillow when they slept together, but he greatly enjoyed the warmth of the cherub's cheek through the comforter.

It wasn't long before the sweet Angel completely relaxed under Ike's arm. The mercenary closed his eyes in an attempt to go to sleep but all the excitement of having the love of his life so close, wouldn't allow him to calm down enough. He lay there, very still as not to disturb his partner, and concentrated on his breathing. He worked on creating a rhythm, but ten minutes of breathing slowly and deeply brought him no closer to sleep. He was ready to start counting sheep when he felt Pit stir. The mercenary kept completely still as the Angel propped himself up with one hand on either side of Ike's chest.

After a brief pause, the cherub leaned down until their faces were only centimeters apart. Ike could feel the younger male's breath ghost across his face. He smelled fresh, pure, like a breeze blowing off of a mountain. It was perfectly suited for such a beautiful creature. Pit's breathing changed to quick, shallow breaths, while Ike struggled to understand the young male's actions. Pit had never done anything like this before, or at least to Ike's knowledge.

The storm continued, but the bluenette barely noticed. He was too busy maintaining the appearance of sleep. He waited for Pit to make a move, and that was when he felt a pair of petal-soft lips meet his own.

Ike's eyes flew open and Pit quickly retracted. The cherub's lips stayed slightly parted in shock, and his eyes lowered in shame. "I-I'm sorry," he murmured, fearing the older male's reaction. "I know you told me to never do that again. That it's wrong, but I just wanted to thank you for-"

The mercenary slowly raised the arm that had been holding the Angel around the torso. He silenced the boy by gently stroking back his hair. When Pit was clam, Ike propped himself up on his left elbow and met the Angel in a soft kiss. The moment was intense for the older male; nothing had ever felt more right than that single act of pressing his lips to Pit's. He craved more, needed more, but he restrained himself and pulled away. "I'm not mad, Pit. I could never be mad at you."

Thunder crashed, but neither noticed; both were lost in each other's eyes. Ike continued to stroke the Angle's silky locks, causing his beautiful white wings to flutter. The bluenette's hand lowered to the boy's neck, and he marveled at the softness of the cherub's skin. Pit leaned down and placed his cheek directly on Ike's bare chest and sighed contentedly, fanning his wings out for the older male to explore. The older male found the snowy, luminous wings to be soft beyond compare, unlike anything he could describe, in a category all their own. He ran his hands down them, allowing the feathers to flow between his fingers.

A loose feather let go into the palm of Ike's hand. He lay back down, flat on his back, hugging Pit gently, but firmly, to his chest. The bluenette cradled the brunette boy in his arms while he examined the snowy, white treasure in the dark. It was beautiful; it appeared to be pale blue in the dark, pure blue. It was his. Something tangible of Pit now belonged to him, and no one could take it away. Ike felt comforted by this discovery, and held on to the feather.

Pit lay on Ike's chest, in a comfortable doze. He was slightly aware of the storm, but the majority of his attention was on Ike. He listened to the steady rhythm of his companion's heart and thought it was like music; a lullaby, and the deep feelings he felt radiating from the older's core were superior to any blanket. The Angel felt as though he were flying through a summer sky, and Ike was the sun. All his fears vanished, because he knew he was safe; Ike would always be there to take care of him.

(End Part 4)

Author's Notes: Midnight = Friday!!! Reviews:

MassiveOtakuRennie: OMG, an on-time update! (Explodes) The last chapter was a disappointment, I know. I only wish I could see your face right now. XD Yay! You want to stalk me too? 3

Lily Argetfricai: I HAS A UPDATE! I'm glad that you like Sunnies and Sunglasses. Pit's so cute. X3

IkusLover5: I know. I'm so mean to you. XP Ike WAS emo, but I don't think he has anything to complain about now. ;) Love you.


	13. Love: Part 5

Fallen For You

Author's Notes: Wow, last chapter was received very well. Again, I apologize for the shortness. I've had, literally, NO life for the past few days, so just bare with me. 3 you all!

Chapter 2: Love

Part 5

***

"… That was the first night that I slept with my Angel in my arms…. It's one of my life's highest points." And it cuts me to the core to think about it now. Mist is speechless. I don't blame her. "While I was thankful for Pit's actions at the time, I was still confused when I woke up the next morning."

"What about Zelda?" she asks.

"That was one of my first questions, too. I know you probably have more than that, so I'll try to answer them all in the next few minutes.

"I woke up the next morning…"

***

Ike stirred. He was warm, pleasantly warm. He didn't want to move. By cracking one eye, he could see the sunlight pouring over Pit's bed on the other side of the room. He also saw Pit, deep in sleep, hugging on to his chest. The older male's heart fluttered as he remembered the night past. He couldn't believe that the Angel was so close, with their bare chests touching. He allowed his fingers to gently brush along the boy's back, still marveling at the silky smooth feel of the celestial skin.

A snow-white feather dropped out of his palm and came to a rest between the cherub's wings. Ike took a moment to admire it's purity in the sunlight. His feather. He picked it up and allowed the tip to trace Pit's spine.

The slumbering Angel giggled softly and readjusted himself so that his head was directly under Ike's chin. The older didn't mind, he just let the feather ghost across the youth's back. The cherub shivered and broke into gooseflesh when the feather glided over the spot between his wings. Each individual feather stood up, making Pit look like a misshapen snowball. The wings stretched straight out to their fullest length and the feathers flattened back into place. The Angel yawned and stirred. His grip tightened around the mercenary's ribcage.

"Mmmm… Good morning, Ike," he greeted into his friend's neck.

"Good morning to you, Pit," he replied and the Angel giggled as Ike's vocal chords vibrated against his head. The mercenary laughed and pulled the cherub closer. "How're you this morning?"

"Happy. Very happy! I don't wanna move!"

"You can stay. I don't mind," Ike assured, rubbing the boy's lower back.

"You're happy today. I love it when you're happy! I never want you to be sad again." He kissed Ike on the chest.

"Alright, I'll do my best," the bluenette chuckled and pulled the boy up so they were face to face. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed. It came so naturally to both, as if they had been doing it for years. Every touch of their lips sent shivers down the mercenary's spine and made him light headed. He was finally ready to confess. "Hey, Pit?" he began as he slowly pulled out of their kiss.

Pit opened his eyes. "Yes, Ike?"

"Um, I wanted to tell you that-"

Ike's stomach growled loudly.

The cherub giggled. "You're hungry! It's late for breakfast, but I bet we'll still make it if we get dressed quickly." He pecked Ike on the lips one more time before crawling out of bed. The older male watched the celestial being flutter across the room to his dresser.

Internally, the bluenette was concerned. The past night had been life-altering for him, but he couldn't really tell if it meant anything or if it was just Pit being Pit. He looked down to his right hand and admired his snow white treasure. He placed it safely in the top drawer of his nightstand, where he knew it wouldn't be misplaced, and decided to get dressed.

He followed the Angel down the long halls and stairs that led to the cafeteria. The cherub's good mood was marked by a happy tune he was humming while he skipped down the hallway. It pleased the mercenary to know that the Angel wasn't distressed about the storm. He rubbed the boy's back and commented, "Happy Angel."

Pit nodded vigorously and asked, "Happy Ike?"

"Yes, Happy Ike," he replied as the two of them entered the dining hall. His heart instantly sand when he saw that Zelda was there. He held his breath as they walked by her table.

Much to the mercenary's surprise, Pit bounced right past the princess without as much as a "hello." Zelda herself didn't even look up from her coffee. Ike paused to see if she would acknowledge him, but was rewarded with silence. The bluenette hurried to catch up with his brunette counterpart, who had just entered the buffet.

"Hey, Pit," he called, in a low whisper.

The Angel turned away from the fruit bar and offered Ike a plate, which the older accepted. Thinking that Ike's hushed tone was a game, the cherub giggled and replied, "Yes, Ike?" equally softly.

"Is everything okay between you and Zelda?"

Pit looked down at the orange fruit on his plate. "Yes… Mostly… Yesterday, she said she loved me, but I can't feel the same way. I told her that, and she wants to take a few days to herself… We're still friends, though."

Ike's heart nearly burst out of his chest. He wanted to fall to his knees and thank the Goddess for such a miracle. Pit was still single. There was hope.

***

"It was like winning the Mad King's War all over again. I felt weightless. Dream-like. Like the path ahead of me was finally clear."

"Did you confess?" Mist asks, although it's more of a demand.

I sigh. This is where it starts to hurt. To remember what I did. "No, not then… Not for a while, actually."

She's shocked. "Ike! Why?! Everything was finally working out! Why wouldn't you just say that you loved him? Don't you learn from your mistakes?"

"Well, I can assure you that it wasn't from a lack of trying. I tried talking to him about it at breakfast, but I was swarmed by a mob of concerned Brawlers, wondering how I was coping with the loss of a child…"

I can't help but wonder… If I had told you then, _right_ then, at breakfast would things be different? Would you still be here, my Angel?

"_Everything happens for a reason, Ikus, and I can't help but feel that this was all meant to happen… I'm not afraid to-"_

No! Pit, please. No more. I can't go through losing you again. Not even in my mind.

"… Ike?"

I clear my throat and try to push forward. That's all I can do. "Um, on Valentine's Day, I took him out to the garden like I had originally planned. We'd had a crazy amount of rain since the night Pit kissed me. It was between showers when I decided to take him out…"

(End Part 5)

Author's Notes: And that's ALL you get! Why? Because that's all I have written for the moment, and I intend for the next two chapters to be long and fluffy, so bear with me for this one. I know it's a tease, and I'm back to my emotional tricks, but I'm just building suspense. REVIEWS:

KittyOfDeadlyPoking: LOLz at you for screaming. No really. It makes me feel good to know that you look foward to reading this. I'm really sorry about the short post, but I hope it makes you happy.

nayrugirl: :') Thank you for loving this story. It makes me happy. Any part you care to comment on? A favorite scene perhaps?

MassiveOtakuRennie: I'm amazing! I spelled your name right on the first try! Thank you for reading this story critically. I know there will be some errors, since I never edit what I post, but I'm glad that you found things wrong with it other than that. I also like that you point out what's good too. I'm sure that this chapter is considered a fragment as well, but that's because it is. ^^;

I'll have to warn you, though... This fic is going to be VERY long, with a minimum of 3.5 lemon scenes, and it will be a TRAGEDY! :O I hope you can bear with me through the whole thing. (Has faith in you) 3

Ikuslover5: Yeah, Zelda would fly off the handle if she knew what was going on right now. Or what WENT on. ^-^ Pit too the inihiative because he's just an angel like that. He loves to kiss. -3- This will only become more and more apparent. Stay tuned. Love you!


	14. Love: Part 6

Fallen For You

Author's Notes: Well, this story is progressing nicely. Just a load of fluff for you all to enjoy before- *LOUD EXPLOSION*

Chapter 2: Love

Part 6

***

Ike walked along the stone path that lead to Peach's garden. Brawlers had warned him that the sky was getting dark; that another storm was on the way. The mercenary had ignored their warnings. The sky didn't look so dark to him, and the forecast didn't look very promising for the week ahead. It was now or never on this particularly grey Valentine's Day.

Pit passed through the hedges that marked the entrance to Peach's garden. He took a moment to examine some of the flowers budding up from the saturated earth while Ike caught up with him. The older male reached out and gently stroked the spot between the Angel's wings. The younger boy hummed with pleasure. "Enjoying yourself, My Angel?"

Pit giggled. Over the past week, Ike had taken to calling him "My Angel" and the cherub adored his new pet-name. "I'm great, Ikus."

"Ikus?" the bluenette questioned with a smile.

"Uh-huh. It's my new name for you, since we're so close… I would have called you Ikicus, but that's awkward sometimes. Just Ikus for you," the boy explained and turned around to give his companion a peck on the lips.

Even the softest of touches from the Angel set the mercenary's senses on fire and melted his heart to a quivering puddle. He smiled broadly as the celestial pulled away. "If that's what you desire, My Angel, then Ikus it is."

Pit fluttered his wings and twirled with joy. "You like it! I was hoping you would! My Ikus!" He cupped Ike's cheeks in his palms and gave the mercenary a more passionate kiss. The bluenette leaned in closer, hugging the boy and kissing him intensely, loving the taste of those saccharine lips. The contact wasn't enough. Ike wanted more, but Pit pulled away. "C'mon! Let's go see the fountain!"

Reluctantly, the older male released the boy from his hold and followed him to the very heart of the garden. The Tournament Fountain, carved of porcelain, stood at the core of the landscaping. The Angel was already sitting on the edge, staring deep into the bottom-most basin. He looked up as his companion drew near. "Slow-poke," he teased and embraced his partner when they were close enough.

"Just enjoying the scenery," Ike replied, stroking back the boy's hair. The mercenary was shaking. Not from cold but anticipation. Now was the perfect moment, with the perfect setting. They were secluded in their favorite spot on Valentine's Day. Pit was in his arms and completely receptive. Ike knew he had to do it.

His face heated up and his head felt lighter. Pit had this effect on him, but the feeling was intensified by his anticipation of the Angel's answer. His pulse doubled, causing the young boy in his arms to giggle at the new rhythm. Pit took a moment to fluff his feather in delight from all the positive energy that radiated off of the mercenary. There was a depth to those feelings that made the Angel feel as though he were in a free fall. A pure, weightless emotion that exceeded any joy or pleasure and rivaled the love that he had for his Goddess.

Ike's hand repositioned itself under Pit's chin and raised his head so they could look into each other's eyes. The mercenary had to take a moment to catch his breath after locking eyes with those celestial orbs. "Pit," he breathed, drawing closer to the boy.

"Ike," was the simple reply. He batted his eyes innocently, but it was enough to make the mercenary's head spin and heart flutter.

The bluenette cleared his throat. "I've been wanting to tell you this for some time now."

The Angel blinked and nodded for his partner to continue.

"Pit, My Angel, I-"

A large drop landed right on the tip of Ike's nose, breaking his concentration. The Angel giggled and looked up at the sky, only to have an equally large drop land on his cheek. Within seconds, the sky opened up and poured rain.

Without hesitation, Ike scooped up the object of his affection and carried him to the shelter of the gazebo. Pit laughed the whole way there, enjoying the gentile bounce that came with each of Ike's footfalls and how they combined with the raindrops into a cadence.

By the time they reached the shelter, both were thoroughly soaked. Ike was amazed to find the Angel in perfectly high spirits, humming some made-up tune to a beat the mercenary couldn't hear. He just swept the wet hair out of the cherub's face. The Angel laughed and stood on his toes to return the gesture. With his partner's hair parted, the younger allowed his hands to linger on the older's face. Ike moved his hands to the boy's waist, feeling the warm flesh, carefully concealed under the soaked toga.

Pit tugged his face down and the two kissed once more. Ike couldn't bear the simple contact so he pulled the Angel off his feet and into a tight embrace. Pit gasped from the sudden shift in his position and Ike to the opportunity to explore the cherub's mouth. His mouth was just as sweet or sweeter than his lips. Everything about the boy pleased the senses from sight to sound to taste, he was perfect. Yet another reminder to Ike that although Pit looked human, he was anything but.

The Angel's tongue met the mercenary's and caressed it softly. The two muscles engaged in their own hidden dance, something so smooth and natural, it gave the illusion of being rehearsed.

Finally, the brunette broke the kiss and laughed. His sparkling eyes mesmerized Ike. "You taste good," he said simply, causing the older to blush.

"I'm not as sweet as you," he replied, and noted the sudden, brutal shaking of the Angel. "You're cold. We should go inside and get you dried off."

Pit's teeth chattered. "Okay, but weren't you going to tell me something, Ikus? It sounded important…"

The mercenary was silent. "I… just wanted you to know that I couldn't think of a better person to spend Valentine's Day with than you."

The Angel beamed, "Really?! This is the best Valentine's Day _ever_!"

***

"… Shortly after that, we ran inside and took turns in the shower-OW!"

Mist is now glaring at me while she rubs her sore knuckles. Her hand must hurt far worse than my head.

"_Ike_!" she scolds. "I can't believe you! It was the perfect moment, he was right there! Wh-what happened?"

I dodge a second swing that was aimed for my shoulder. "I just felt like the Gods were against me." Now, I _know_ they were. "Every time I tried to tell him, something just came up. I figured, 'What's the point? We already kiss and sleep together. It's so obvious, I don't need to say it out loud."

Mist looks frustrated. She rolls her eyes. "That's just an excuse, Ike."

"I know it is. I know." But how was I supposed to know then that I was being watched? Influenced? That a greater being had seen what was to come and was doing everything in her power to prevent it without breaking our hearts. Interruptions occurred because she didn't want me to say it. She did everything she could to deter me, and yet here I am, heart shattered beyond repair, all because I couldn't take a hint.

"Just tell me, Ike, did you _ever_ tell him or not?"

I sigh. "It took me nearly a year to do it. A wonderful year, at that…"

***

_Ike lay out in the tall grass of Mushroom Kingdom's field with Pit. They were cheek to cheek with their feet facing opposite directions as they gazed up at the Heavens. They had already watched the sun set, with Pit sitting in Ike's lap. As night set in the two reclined and watched the first stars emerge from the darkening expanse. Now, it was full-blown night, and the two admired the vastness of the space laid out before them to the tune of the surrounding insects._

_The cherub sighed contentedly and that made the mercenary smile. "What are you thinking about, My Angel?"_

"_I'm not thinking, I'm dreaming," Pit corrected gently._

"_Oh," Ike chuckled and then looked up. "What do the stars make you dream about?"_

"_Things that are far away," the boy replied wistfully._

"_Like your home? Up there in Heaven?"_

_The cherub giggled. "No, not that kind of far away… Like time far away."_

_The bluenette nodded. "The future?"_

"_Yeah! It makes me wonder what it'll be like."_

_The mercenary's interest peaked. "What do you see in your future, My Angel? What do you want to happen?"_

_The boy mindlessly fidgeted as he always did when he was shy. "Well… ever since you first told me… I've given it a lot of thought, and… I really want to be married someday."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Uh-huh. I want to be married and have all my new friends there to see it. I want it to be colorful and happy," he said with growing confidence._

"_Where would you want to live?" Ike wondered, and looked out of the corner of his eye at the cherub._

_The Angel shrugged. "Um… Skyworld, maybe… But… I really want to live with you, Ikus, or somewhere near you…"_

_The larger swordsman smiled and his heart fluttered. "That would be nice."_

"_Are you going to be married too, Ikus?" the celestial asked, sitting up and leaning on an elbow to look the mercenary in the eyes._

_The bluenette smiled. "At this point, I could see myself getting married."_

"_To Samus?"_

"_No! Not Samus… Someone _much better_ than Samus."_

"_Would you let me come to your wedding, Ikus?"_

_The older male smiled at the Angel's eager expression. "Of course, Pit. I _couldn't_ get married without you."_

_The celestial archer fluffed his snow white wings in contentment and kissed the mercenary on the lips. He ended the kiss abruptly to ask, "Will you be a daddy someday?"_

"_I… really don't know, My Angel. Kids… are a lot of responsibility. I don't know if my lifestyle is ideal for raising a family… or at least the lifestyle I want."_

_Pit pouted. "Well, I'm going to have a great big family, with lots of babies."_

"_Why so many? That would be a lot of work," the mercenary informed and stoked the Angel's cheek to make the pout disappear._

"_Yeah, but what could be better than a love so pure that it creates a new life? My future will be forever intertwined with the person I love. Our child will continue, even when we end, and there will be no doubt of our love. Anyone who doesn't want to believe our affection for one another can look into the face of our child and see that we do love each other, and we want to be united forever. They'll see me and my lover in that face, and know that they can't deny it."_

_Ike was stunned. He knew that, while naïve at times, Pit did show a profound amount of thought in some areas. This was one of his philosophical moments._

_The Angel continued. "I want so many, I guess, because I never really had a family myself. The whole Heaven is my family, but a baby would be mine and my lover's alone, something only we share… I'd be happy with one baby too… Just so long as I have one… I'll name him after you."_

"_Your baby?"_

_Pit nodded._

"_Why?"_

"_Well, you're very important to me, and I want the world to know it. You mean so much to me, that I would name my future after you." Pit kissed him once again, but the mercenary was too stunned to respond. After a moment, he returned the kiss._

***

"… But by the end of winter, I finally told him."

(End Part 6)

Author's Notes: Next post will be the last part of Chapter 2. I hope you are all enjoying this. I'm loving it. 3 REVIEWS:

MassiveOtakuRennie: Aw, I feel special that you woke up early to read the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one just as much. This chapter may seem random, but it DOES have a lot of info that will mean something down the road. ;)

IkusLover5: Yet another fluffy chapter with a lot of meaning. Pay close attention to the details. I inculded everything for a reason. I hope you like it.


	15. Love: Part 7

Fallen For You

Author's Notes: This here be the end of chapter 2! Please don't shoot me!!!

Chapter 2: Love

Part 7

***

Ike sat at extravagant table in the seldom used dining room. It was two days after Christmas, and most of the Brawlers had returned to their homeworlds to be with their loved ones. For everyone else, Peach insisted that they all use the dining room and sit together as a family. The mercenary didn't mind. Every dinner between Christmas and New Years was a feast, and he always got to sit by his Angel.

There was no denying it at this point. Pit was his. They had spent nearly a year in each other's company, exchanging more emotions than words could express. However, the three most important words had yet to be said, but Ike didn't have a planned time for when he would confess them. He just took for granted that everyone treated them like a couple. Their love was so obvious, that it didn't need words. Or so he thought.

He looked down to find that Pit was artfully arranging the food on his plate. The Angel rarely ate, but Ike had learned that eating wasn't a necessity for the Celestial being. Food was strictly for pleasure, while his main source of nutrition came from light sources and love. It seemed fitting that such a pure creature required only the purist of energy sources. Any food that Pit didn't eat was given to Ike, who was glad that he wouldn't have to get up for seconds.

"What are you making, My Angel?" he asked, gently tousling the boy's chocolate locks.

With the finishing addiction of a corn kernel, Pit replied, "A Christmas tree! With lights, and presents, and a star at the top!"

"I see it! Wow, that's very good," he congratulated and gave the cherub a gentile peck on the cheek that caused Zelda to stab at her roast with ever intensifying fury. "Does this mean that you're all finished with dinner?"

Pit giggled and scooted closer to the mercenary. "Uh-huh, all done, Ikus."

The older swordsman smiled and stood up, his arm around the boy's shoulders. "Peach, we're finished. May we be excused?"

The Mushroom Princes gave a knowing smile. "Of course."

Ike pulled out Pit's chair and let the Angel lead the way. As expected, the cherub took him straight to the Common Room, where a twenty foot tall Christmas tree stood in the board game table's place. Every year, Pit's child-like charm fully emerged during the holidays, and none fascinated him like Christmas. Ike suspected that it had something to do with the spirit of the season. The young boy loved everything from decorating the tree to leading Ike to the mistletoe. Ike just liked seeing the cherub happy.

Right now, the Commons was dim, with only the low burning fire and the multicolored lights giving any amount of illumination. The lighting didn't seem to bother Pit in the least, as he stripped the couch of its pillows and stacked them in front of the fireplace. Ike took his place, reclined against them, and allowed Pit to rest on his chest. Pleased to the core, the Angel's feathers ruffled and his skin broke out in gooseflesh.

The mercenary leaned forward and kissed the boy's forehead, earning a melodic giggle. The Angel wrapped his frail arms around his admirer's broad chest. "Merry Christmas," he whispered and placed a kiss on the bluenette's throat.

The older male hugged the younger boy to him, careful of his incredibly sensitive wings which continued to sparkle even in the dim lighting.. "Merry Christmas to you too, My Angel, and another Happy New Year," he replied and carefully kissed the cherub's forehead. Pit blushed against the mercenary's chest; Ike could feel him smiling. Wanting to see the cherished expression, the bluenette raised the boy's face so they were eye to eye. In the dim light, Pit's skin turned to a beautiful gold, while his lips and cheeks were lightly pink. But even in the shifting shadows of the fire, his eyes were still the brightest shade of indescribable blue. They seemed to glow with their own internal light.

Pit smiled at his partner's stunned expression and took the time to admire the strength and beauty of the mercenary's facial features. He loved his messy, royal blue hair, and how it tried to fall into his icy blue eyes without his headband to restrain it. His eyes were something the Angel admired most. Especially during moments when they were wide open, and left the mercenary's deepest inner feelings bare and exposed. His gaze lowered once again, and landed on the older male's thin lips, lightly parted in awe. Unable to resist, the Angel pressed his own against them.

Ike came back to himself the moment they made contact, and he very eagerly kissed back. Their connection intensified when Pit parted his lips for the mercenary's entry. It wasn't long before the bluenette was lost in the sweet bliss of his Angel's kiss. He loved everything about the cherub from the soft touch of his dainty fingers to the sweet taste of his mouth. Pit simply enjoyed the affection that rolled off the mercenary in waves, and the feeling was rapidly becoming addictive for the sweet Angel.

Their physical activities slowed as their need for air grew. Gradually, they separated, but never parted more than a few inches. They intermittently pecked each other's lips and stared into the depths of each other's eyes. Ike moved his hand to gently stroke the boy's cheek. The Angel turned a deep shade of red the moment their skin made contact, and Ike adored the warmth of the Celestial's face.

"Ikus… Can we be together, like this… always?" he asked innocently after a particularly soft peck.

"Of course, My Angel. I couldn't dream of a life without you. You're my whole world now. I love you," he confessed without any shakes or flutters, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. And now that the words were out, he couldn't help but repeat them. "I love you with all of my heart."

There was no hesitation in the cherub's reply. He said it with the same relief of someone who finally remembered the name of a long lost friend. "I love you too, Ikus."

Feeling lighter than air, Ike leaned down and gave the youth another gentile kiss on the lips. His heart raced a mile a minute and his every cell ached for extended contact with the sweet boy. They kissed, briefly, before the Angel withdrew, inhaling sharply from pain.

"Pit?!" Ike sat up and held the boy upright in his lap. The cherub was grimacing with both hands crossed over his chest. "What's wrong, My Angel?"

"It hurts," he replied through grit teeth. "I felt something snap and it hurts really, really bad." The boy whimpered and doubled over.

Wasting no time, Ike gathered the suffering Angel into his arms and rushed out of the Common Room. "Don't worry. Dr. Mario will fix… whatever's happening."

"Uh-uh. No. No ."

"What?! Pit, you _need_ a doctor! You're in pain!" Ike reasoned but as they passed through the foyer, Pit pointed at the front door.

"I need to go," he indicated weakly.

Ike nodded. "Is this an Angel thing? You need to go outside to make it better?"

"No, I need to go home. My home. Oooooh," he moaned. "Only my Goddess can help me now."

(End Chapter 2)

Author's Notes: *HIDES*

IkusLover5: I'm really glad that you liked the last chapter. There was a heck of a lot of symbolism as well as a lot of foreshadowing. I hope you picked it out through all the fluff. Please don't kill me.

KittyOfDeadlyPoking: I've been missing your reviews. I'm really glad that you still like this story. Just promise to bear with me. Remember, there WILL be lemon. :)


	16. Leave: Part 1

Fallen For You

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay! I have finals, and I had to move out of my dorm… There aren't enough hours in the day… Oh well…

Chapter 3: Leave

Part 1

***

We're both silent now. Mist because she wants to know what happens next, and me because I already do. This is where the story gets hard. This was the beginning of the end, and I didn't even realize it at the time. When I told him that I loved him, I felt like I was on top of the world, but now I know that my world was about to come crashing down around me. Now, begins my fall.

And I didn't fall alone.

I sigh. "That night, I took Pit to Master Hand at Final Destination. My Angel was granted leave back to his home world, and he was withdrawn from the tournament"

She looks down at my wedding ring in confusion. "And he was gone? Just like that? … Just like Roy?"

I shake my head. "No, not like Roy at all. We had a chance to say goodbye.

***

_The dark and gloomy abyss of Final Destination did well to suit the mood of the Brawlers standing on the lonely platform. The vastness of time surrounded them, but it wasn't enough. Soon, they would go their separate ways_

_Pit leaned on Ike, his knees weak from pain, and waited for Master Hand to open the portal to Skyworld. The two held hands, both anxious about the separation that was to come._

"_Pit," Ike addressed numbly._

_The young Angel looked up at him and gave a weak but genuine smile. "Yes, Ikus?"_

"_Will I… ever see you again?" he asked, fighting the urge to break down._

_The Angel's smile broadened. "Of course, Ikus! I could never leave you forever… I lov-" he broke off in a hiss of pain._

_The mercenary grabbed the boy before the pain took away his ability to stand. He held the cherub to his chest. "I love you too, Baby. It's okay. You'll be okay."_

_Pit broke into soft sobs while burying his face into the bluenette's chest. "I really don't want to leave," he cried. "Now that I know how you feel… I don't want to leave you ever."_

_Ike stroked back the boy's hair and tried to ignore the tightness building in his chest. "I don't want you to leave either, My Angel. I really can't imagine life without you, but if returning to your heaven will fix whatever's happening to you, then I need you to go… for both of us."_

_Pit nodded and sniffed. "I understand," he hiccupped. "But it doesn't make it any easier."_

_The bluenette reached down and raised the boy's face so they could stare into each other's eyes. He then brushed away the tears that were entirely out of place on the cherub's cheeks. "No more tears," he whispered, and kissed the youth lightly on the lips._

"_It's time," Master Hand's voice boomed ominously from the farthest depths of Final Destination._

_Pit tightened his grasp around his lover. "Ikus," he whispered sadly._

_Trying to be optimistic, Ike whispered, "I'll be waiting for you, My Angel."_

_It was the last thing he said to the cherub before his vision distorted. He tightened his grip on his treasure only to find that his arms were empty. He barely had time to register his loss, his vision returned. He was back in his room, feeling more lost and more empty than ever before._

***

"… but it didn't help the empty feeling I had. The first night without him was the worst. Just from the shock of not having him."

Mist lays her hand over mine. It helps, if only slightly. But how am I going to do this? If this is already so difficult, how will I make it to the end?

Especially when I barely survived the first time…

(End Chapter)

Author's Notes: Short chapter is short. I'm not a big fan of chapter 3, so I'll try to make it go quickly. Please review. 3

Crazy Little Yaoi Fangirl: It's so nice to see a new name. I'm sorry that the fluff was ruined, but there's still 4 chapters to try and fix it, with some guranteed Yaoi lemon on the way.

IkusLover5: Get over it.

Chibi StarLight: Wow, I really appreciate the in-depth review, and that you for all the compliments. Thank you so much for reading this fic, and the answers to your questions will be answered in the next two chapters. :3


	17. Leave: Part 2

Fallen For You

Chapter 3: Leave

Part 2

Author's Notes: One word... FINALS! DX Sorry all for the delay in updates, but real life has to come first. I should be updating regularly from now on. :3

"In the weeks following Pit's departure, I kept to myself… I remember being convinced that I wasn't depressed, just lonely. Apparently, I fought harder in My Angel's absence… but I don't remember much about it."

Mist squeezes my hand. "Maybe we should get some lunch," she offers.

I nod. "Of course, Sis. Jeez, I've been wasting your whole day out here. I've barely shown you around."

We leave the garden and walk up to the mansion together, hand in hand. I have to open the solid oak door for her, since she hasn't got the strength for it. Her awestruck expression reminds me so fondly of My Angel that I have to turn away.

"I can't believe you live here! Goddesses, Ike! It's as big as Castle Crimea!"

I chuckle at her energetic reaction. "Not even close. The ceiling's just way up there. That's why it looks so big."

"Okay, it's not Castle Crimea, but it sure beats being king, right?"

She's smiling at me, but I can barely remember the question she just asked me. It's so hard to concentrate right now, especially now that I'm allowing myself to remember those dark days. Everything is dark. As dark as the gloom of Final Destination. Dark as the night My Angel left me.

As dark as the pain of knowing that I hurt the one that I love.

It's all coming back to me now. The horror of the weeks that followed Pit's departure; the countless nights I spent lying awake, wondering what I had done wrong. Wondering if I had caused the pain my lover now had to endure.

I had messed up; again. That much I remember concluding. I had ruined my one chance of happiness. Ruined the thing that I had wanted most: A relationship with Pit.

No, I can't let myself fall. Not with Mist right here. I can't relapse now. I have to finish this. I've come back from it before, but…

I had help.

***

"_Ike."_

_A groan._

"Ike_."_

_He rolled over._

"… _C'mon, this is bullshit. I'm not going to let you waste another day in bed. We're going to spar today so you can kick Gannon's ass in your upcoming match," the persistent blonde informed as he ripped the comforter off of Ike's bed._

_The mercenary groaned louder and rolled to face the intruder. "Isn't fighting Gannon _your_ job?" he mumbled halfheartedly._

_The Hylian smirked. "Not tomorrow, it isn't," he insisted, pulling the bluenette out of his bed._

_The larger male hit the floor and sighed. "You're an asshole, Link," he grumbled as he rose to his feet._

"_Yeah, well you're depressed, and it's making me depressed. So get over it. Pit wouldn't want you to be sad."_

_Ike shoved the blonde aside as he went to get dressed. "Stop pretending to know what's best for me, because you don't have a fucking clue about what I'm going through right now."_

"_On contraire," the smug blonde began while reclining on the stripped bed. "I went through the same thing with Marth when Roy left. It sucked! I don't want you to go on loafing around miserable all the time. Marth perked up, and he's fine now. Just try to perk up, will ya? Make my job easier…"_

"_Oh, did Marth send you?" Ike spat as he wrestled with his clean shirt. He didn't like the idea of everyone talking about his situation behind his back, although he knew they did. His only fear was a either a group coming to him and demanding to know what he did to Pit to make him suddenly forfeit, or another group staging an intervention for his current depression._

_Link laughed. "Don't worry. I've been forbidden to even approach you for the next month. Technically, I shouldn't even be here right now. If Marth knew, he'd have a bitch fit."_

_The mercenary nodded as he fastened his last belt. "So why are you here?"_

_The Hylian smirked. "I already told you. You need to beat Gannon for me tomorrow. I don't want him to have an easy victory. Are you ready? Good. Let's spar!"_

***

That's right. Link was the first one to help me. To light a fire under my ass and get me moving. I owe him for that… Even though he insisted that pounding Gannon was 'thank you' enough.

Shit, where's Mist?!

I find her over by Peach. Looks like she's talking to Peach. That's good. Peach can be a tour guide while I try to get my thoughts together…

(End Part 2)

Author's Notes: Reviews...

KittyOfDeadlyPoking: You're right! You DO need to keep reading! 3 *hug* You'll find out by the end of this chapter, and this chapter will only be a few posts long. I can totally relate on the chores and school bit. I'm sorry.

Crazy Little Yaoi Fangirl: Heh heh... Lemon's coming, and.... wait... WAHTUOWNLY12OMG!?!?!?!!


	18. Leave: Part 3

Fallen For You

Author's Notes: This chapter is italicized, because Ike is remembering it without relaying it to Mist. More of Ike angsting, but bear with me.

Chapter 3: Leave

Part 3

***

_Time slipped by with Ike as an apparition in the hallways. He felt less than human and rarely interacted with the other brawlers in the months following Pit's departure. In their eyes, he was nothing more than a ghost. Winter gave way to spring, but the large swordsman seemed unaffected by the changing weather. He stayed in his room, doubts slowly entombing him in his misery._

_Rumors had developed that Pit had left, not due to an emergency back in his home world, but rather an injury. It was even suggested, no doubt by Zelda, that Ike had attempted to rape the sweet cherub the night of the Angel's removal from the tournament. Link and Marth did their best to staunch most of the rumors, but they couldn't stop the Brawlers from gossiping._

_Ike no longer cared what the others thought. The truth was more painful than any rumor, and he alone bore it. The Hylian and Altean Noble had been kind enough not to badger Ike for any details; they trusted his innocence in the matter. For that reason, the mercenary maintained contact with them, although infrequently._

_He continued fighting, simply so he would not have to return to his home world. He held on to a fragile hope that Pit would return to him, and that they would pick up where they abruptly left off. So returning to Tellius was out of the question. Through his depression, the bluenette preserved his strength through training and combat. He remained a fierce competitor, never taking any personal time, vacations, or sick leave. Even at the height of summer, Ike was a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield._

"_A vacation wouldn't kill you," Link insisted, watching Ike destroy a sandbag beyond recognition. "Neither would a mental evaluation, come to think of it… Maybe you should take sick leave instead."_

"_Fuck off, Link. I'm not sick, just…" the mercenary sighed for lack of a better word and skewered the sandbag on the tip of his blade._

"_It's been months, Ike," Link groaned, and shaded his eyes from the sun. "You need to go on with your life… Come to the beach with us; you'll have a great time. Maybe even see Zelda in a bikini."_

"_Hrmph, who gives a shit what she looks like in a bikini? She's a bitch at heart, and I can't stand to look at her," the larger swordsman growled and ripped his sword out sideways, cutting the sandbag wide open._

_The blonde whistled. "Harsh. So harsh, Ike… but Zelda isn't the cause for the pain you're feeling."_

_Ike grunted._

"_Yeah, she can get jealous, but that's just a chick thing, not a Zelda thing. She liked Pit and she lost; remember that: Pit picked _you_, Ike. So ease up on Zelda."_

"_The way you defend her all the time, I might start to believe you feel something for her," the bluenette retorted, setting his sword aside. He grabbed his water bottle and downed the remaining half of it._

_The archer shrugged. "One doesn't just run all over Hyrule trying to save a girl and feel nothing. Yeah, I like Zellie, but do I love her? Meh."_

_Ike shook his head. "Whatever. Go to the beach, have fun, rub sun-lotion on Zelda's back, I'm going to stay here."_

_Link sighed. "I guess there's no reasoning with you?"_

_The mercenary shook his head._

"_Fine. Be boring. I'm off for an afternoon on the beach! See ya at dinner," the blonde called over his shoulder as he raced back inside. Ike waved after him, but only halfheartedly. Inside, the mercenary asked himself why he never bothered to take his Angel to the beach. Surely the cherub would have enjoyed himself._

_What ifs plagued the swordsman's mind daily. Every new experience made him question what Pit's reaction would be. Each new dinner Peach made, every holiday festival, and the ever-changing statistics of the tournament caused Ike to think about his sweet Angel._

_Pit was inescapable. He lived in Ike's every thought and motion, but he could not be reached. Distraught, Ike turned to the one person who he knew would understand him._

"_Marth? Got a moment?"_

_The Prince looked up from his cup of tea, shocked. "Ike! My, I haven't seen you from some time!"_

"_Care to join us?" Peach offered sweetly, pouring a second cup of tea._

_The mercenary fidgeted, not one to appreciate formal parties that nobles seemed to thrive on. "Um, it's really kind of private. If Marth's busy now, I can come back."_

"_Not at all!" the prince exclaimed, setting his cup down. "It's been lovely, dear Princess, but I am needed elsewhere. I will see you again next Saturday?"_

_The Mushroom Princess giggled. "Same time, same place," she assured before turning her attention to Zelda, who had been eyeing Ike suspiciously._

_The mercenary glared at the Hylian princess before leaving the gazebo with Marth. "How can you stand her?" he asked through grit teeth._

_The Altean smirked. "It's a noble-thing-you-wouldn't-understand. Now, what is it you wanted to speak to me about? Surely not just my toleration of Miss Zelda."_

_Never one for tact, Ike began, "How did you do it, Marth? You and Roy were so in love; perhaps even more than Pit and I. How could you possibly go on when he left?"_

_The Prince stopped dead in his tracks, his breath hitching. After a moment, he cleared his throat and regained some of his lost composure. "No one's really asked me that before."_

"_I didn't think so, but Marth… I need your help. I feel his absence just… eating me. I know you must have felt the same way. You might even still feel the same way right now, but you're so good at hiding it." The Prince was quiet so Ike continued. "I guess you should just answer me this: Does it get any easier?"_

_Marth chuckled, but his voice was devoid of any humor. "That's the best way you can put it, I suppose. 'Does it ever get easier'… Maybe… No is probably more accurate. Losing the person you love is like losing a part of you. If I cut off my left arm right now, that might hurt as much as losing Roy. Months later, the wound would physically close, but it would still be there for all to see. I would miss the severed limb, like I miss him. Always thinking about how life would be different._

"_All you can do, when you lose a part of yourself, is relearn how to live your life. You have to adapt in order to survive. Living without Roy is like only living with one arm, but I will manage, and I will be strong. It's the best that I can do…"_

_Ike nodded. "Thank you… That makes the most sense of anything I've been told…"_

"_Well, I hope it helps… even in the smallest amount, because… what we've both been through…" the noble shook his head. "Horrible."_

_The Crimean lord nodded, his heart heavy. "I appreciate your time."_

_Marth smiled. "Oh, and Ike. No matter what, don't listen to Link. He's rather clueless since he's never even dated."_

_The larger male laughed. "I could have guessed, but thanks for the warning!"_

***

"Ike?... Yo-hoo! Ike!?

"Yeah, I'm here!"

Mist laughs at me. "You had me worried. Miss Peach said you looked like a zombie the whole time during the tour."

"I already warned you that I've been spacey lately."

"So true. I really like the Mansion. It's so amazing."

We ended up in the commons, it seems. "Yeah, it's home now… Um, did Peach mention anything about…. Um…."

"Pit? No, she didn't."

And by her tone, I can tell that she hasn't been told about anyone else. "Okay." Sheesh, when did I sit down in this chair? Zelda's right; I'm losing it. "Where'd Peach go?"

"To get us lunch, but I guess you didn't hear her say that," she gives me an understanding smile that I appreciate. "So, did Pit ever come back, Ike?"

"As a matter of fact, he did…."

***

Sumer heat gave way to autumn breezes as the forest bordering the normally green field were set in a vast display of reds, oranges, and golds. However, Ike was immune to their beauty. His depression had not bettered. He still felt lost in the dark, but now, he felt that his eyes were slowly adjusting to the dimmed light.

He looked out Pit's window at the forest below. He found it hard to appreciate the changing seasons, and instead looked towards the overcast sky. The steely grey better suited his mood. He found it easy to lose himself in the expanse of the sky, and forget the trees, the field, the young Brawlers playing in the piles of leaves, the Mansion, the room he now had all to himself. For a moment, he could even forget about himself.

But never Pit.

No matter how hard he tried to forget, Pit was still there, and he still missed him. He searched the sky for answers but saw only grey.

And then a black dot appeared.

At first, the mercenary dismissed it as a bird, but then he realized that it wasn't flying, it was falling. It was also far larger than any bird he had ever seen. He leaned closer to the window to get a better look, only to have his breath fog up the glass.

"FUCK!" he growled and raised the pane.

In an instant, the object was back into view, not far from the ground. Only a second later, the black mass fell to the field with a heavy thump. The young brawlers stopped their play and wandered in the direction of the field.

Ike held his breath as he watched the youths disappear from sight. He counted the seconds, wondering if he too should investigate. As far as he knew, no one else was aware of the incident. It was then that Fox stepped out on the porch.

"Hey!" he called. "What was that?"

"Get Dr. Mario!" Toon Link called, running to back to the Mansion as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. The odd version of the Hylian archer was uncommonly loud in his panic. Ike had no trouble hearing every world from his place in the window. "GO NOW! PIT FELL! PIT'S BACK AND HE FELL!"

(End Chapter 3)

Author's Notes: PIT!!! Reviews-

MassiveOtakuRennie: RENNIE! Yes, I need to get back up to speed. I love this story oh so much!!! :3 Pit's right here!

KittyOfDeadlyPoking: I don't mind that you're on sugar. I write very well when I'm on sugar, so feel free to review on sugar and please don't kill me for what I did to Pit. ^^;

Crazy Little Yaoi Fangirl: 12... Hm... Yes, Link is useful for something... if not much!


	19. Fall: Part 1

Fallen For You

Chapter 4: Fall

Part 1

***

"Lunch time," Peach interrupts sweetly, wheeling a silver cart into the commons. That's very kind of her, since she usually forbids food in this particular area. I can't say that I blame her, since Falco ruined the antique couch after spilling some tomato soup on it.

"Oh! Thank you, Miss Peach. Wow, you really didn't have to bring this out to us."

She passes out the silver covered dishes, and I take mine. "Thank you, Peach. We promise to be careful."

"Oh, Ike!" Peach giggles. "I trust you! Let me know if either of you want dessert. I baked a chocolate cake if either of you are interested."

Mist hesitates. "Well, I really don't want to put you to any trouble."

"We would both love a slice. I can't have my little sister visit and not have her try some of your famous baked goods."

"Oh, Ike, you flatter me," the princess says and begins to wheel out her cart. Mist is already poking around at her dish, but she doesn't have to raise the lid for me to know that it's my favorite chicken dish. Peach and Zelda are close, so I'm sure the Mushroom Princess has already been informed about the significance of today. Probably everyone has. I just hope Mist doesn't hear it from anyone but me.

"Goddesses! This is the best chicken ever! How are you not eating this, Ike?"

"I will be in just a second. Let me savor the moment."

She nods and her chewing begins to slow. She looks nervous, like there's something on her mind. "So… Pit… fell?"

"Yes."

"But… you said his wings were black?"

"… Yes."

"And they used to be white."

I can only nod.

"Ike… Does this story have a happy ending?"

"I hope you'll think so…"

***

As soon as he heard Pit's name, he flung himself from his spot on the Angel's bed and went tearing down the hallway. He took the steps two or even three at a time and hit the bottom floor in a sprint. Much to his annoyance, a crowd had formed, congesting the foyer, but he didn't let manners stand between him and the Angel he loved.

Ike flung Brawlers aside, forcing himself between the larger spectators.

"Move!" he called. "Stand aside! Out of my way! Let me see him! Where's Pit!?"

"Ike!" Marth called and intercepted the larger swordsman. "We need to get out of the way. Some alloys are bringing him inside."

"No! I have to see my Angel!" the mercenary pleaded, trying to see over the prince's head.

Link came into view. "The alloys are coming! People, step back! Give them some room!"

The crowd parted in much the same way that it had the day Ike had first laid eyes on his beloved cherub. Only today was different. Now, the back of a blue alloy came into view, towing a hover-stretcher. As the female construct grew closer, the stretcher as well as the Angel resting on it, came into Ike's line of vision. The bluenette's breath caught in his throat at the sheer horror that lay before him.

Pit's eyes were winced shut, no doubt in horrible pain. Ike could only pray that he was semi-unconscious, because the ruined state of his body must be unbearable. His left arm and both legs were in splints, but Ike could see already how badly damaged they were. Blood seeped through flesh punctured by bone from the brutal landing. The mercenary couldn't fathom what horrors awaited under the black rags that adorned his precious angel's body. But worse than everything else was Pit's wings. Not how shattered and misshapen they were, but the chilling ebony feathers that now adorned them.

Ike only had a second to take in the sight of his lover, and a second was all that it took to bring his world crashing down. He lost all feeling his arms and legs, his heart felt like ice, and his stomach felt like lead. His thoughts swam and his world spun; he almost blacked out before realizing that he hadn't taken a breath since the crowd parted. He inhaled deeply, and extinguished the darkness creeping into his vision.

He whirled around and watched the back of the violet alloy, pushing the other end of the stretcher, disappear into the elevator. Volume returned to the distressed mercenary too soon, and he was quickly overwhelmed by all the gossip around him.

"-Did you see that?! Didn't even look like him. Gosh, do you suppose-"

"-amputate if those wounds get infected. Do you think Angels get infections? Come to think of it, you never see one-legged Ang-"

"-as _night_! I still can't believe it! What would cause white feathers to go so dark?"

"What do you think happened to him?"

"Did his Goddess do this?"

"Master Hand?"

"No! The only person here to blame is-"

"Ike!" Marth called, his face only inches from the mercenary's. "Look at me. Focus. Do you need some water? You almost fainted."

"Pit…" was the reply, because it was the only thing the bluenette could think about. "I did this… didn't I? … Somehow…"

Marth cursed and looked around. "I'm sorry, Ike. I… I can't hear you. They're all just too damn loud. Can we go to the kitchen? C'mon, Link, we need to take Ike to the kitchen and get him something to drink; I think he's about to faint."

Before the Hylian had a chance to reply, Ike shoved the noble Altean out of his way and rushed to the staircase. His thoughts raced, all centering around Pit; what he had done to the Angel, and what he could do to make him well again.

He made it to the infirmary in record time, only to find that the "in surgery" light was on. From then on, he waited. He sat in the nearest chair, just outside the door, and prayed to every Goddess whose name he knew for Pit's health. He wished it with every fiber of his being.

Link and Marth eventually found him, but both knew better than to bother Ike in his distressed stated. They sat with him and waited for Dr. Mario.

Eventually, the light winked out, and Mario emerged. He stopped when he noticed the crowd, waiting for news.

"How is he?" Ike immediately demanded.

The doctor blinked. "I set all his bones, and I stopped his bleeding. Luckily his neck and spine suffered no irreversible damage. He should recover."

"What about his wings?"

The small man was quiet. "I can find no medical cause for the color change. That will have to be a question for Pit when he regains consciousness."

Without any need for further explanations, the mercenary ran past the doctor and into the dimly lit room. He was greeted by the unfamiliar beeps of the various machines measuring Pit's vitals, and hiss of the ventilator delivering oxygen. As his eyes adjusted to the change in light, he was able to make out the small form of his sleeping Angel in the hospital bed.

Needles attached to IVs pricked every available area of skin on the cherub's exposed left hand. He was covered up to his shoulders, and what was exposed of them was thickly bandaged as well. His neck and face were mostly bare of wrapping, and the skin was ghastly pale from his ordeal. Dark rings outlined the poor boy's eyes, closed in restless sleep. The mercenary wondered how much pain he was in.

Not knowing what else to do, Ike sat down in the empty chair at his lover's side. Pit's breath was labored but steady, continually fogging the inside of the clear mask over his nose and mouth. The mercenary took a moment to affectionately stroke the hair back out of the Angel's face, which had tiny scratches and bruises.

"Oh, Pit… Baby," he whispered softly, and took the boy's exposed hand gently into both of his own. The lifeless cold of the usually warm flesh broke Ike's heart to pieces. He let out a weak sob and he held the hand up by his chest, trying to warm it.

"What have I done?"

(End part 1)

Author's Notes: REVIEWS-

Crazy Little Yaoi Fangirl: I'm sorry for your lack of Wii, but I'm glad that you've had a chance to play. I'm sure that if you ever do get the game, it will be hard to look at it the same way after reading this. XD

MassiveOtakuRennie: OMG! You should! I'd totally edit for you, but I need to read the manga first! Thank you, babe for reviewing her too! 3


	20. Fall: Part 2

Fallen For You

Chapter 4: Fall

Part 2

***

Already I'm losing my appetite and not even Peach's special chicken recipe can help me now. How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I do something then and there? Why did I wait?

Dammit. I trailed off again, and Mist is starting to look worried. I'm so sorry to put you through this, Mist, but you're the only one I can tell who will understand why I did the things that I did. I have a feeling that you'll understand… even if I don't.

"I stayed with him. The Goddess herself would have had to come down and move me , because I was not leaving that room."

"How long did it take him to wake up?"

"The first time?... He woke up early the day after he fell…"

***

A slight shift alerted Ike instantly. His head flew up and he looked straight into the pained eyes of his beloved Angel. "Baby," he whispered softly and moved his hand up to gently stroke the boy's pale cheek. Initially, it was cool to the touch, but it warmed after the first loving stroke. "Baby, I'm here. You're going to be fine, my Angel."

Pit didn't seem convinced. His vision became clouded with tears. "_Ikus_!"

The pet name came out as a sob or a ple, twisting the mercenary's heart into a knot. He never imagined how much pain could be caused by the endearment. He stroked the Angel's hair back, trying his best to wash away all the pain before it ate both of them alive.

There was nothing he could do.

For the first time in his life, Ike watched his Angel break down into uncontrollable sobs. His fragile body lurched with the intensity of each cry. Each burst of sorrow peeled away at Ike; paring him down to the core. It was more than the older man could sit and bear.

He leaned forward and gathered as much of the fragile boy into his arms as he could, cradling him gently. "Shhh, Baby, shhh," he whispered into the cherub's ear while the youth sobbed into his shoulder.

"I-KUS!" Pit forced out between cries. "I'mso-s-scared!" he hiccupped in rapi succession before giving in to wordless hysterics.

The mercenary wove his fingers through the fallen Angel's hair with one hand and lightly stroked his back with the other. "It's okay, my sweet Angel. I know you are, but I'm here now, and I'm going to take care of you, Pit. I promise that no matter what happens, we'll get through it together."

The Angel hiccupped and tried to reign in his emotions with no luck. Instead, he held on tight to his lover with his only available arm and sobbed wildly into his shoulder.

"It's okay, Pit. Let it out; I know you need to. You can cry, Sweetheart, and I'll be here to take care of you. Everything's going to be okay, Baby," the mercenary soothed, and he stayed with the cherub until his crying finally ceased.

***

"… It was terrible, but he finally cried himself out and went to sleep. My poor baby. I stayed with him, though. I saved up a lot of vacation time and sick days, and I used all of them to stay by his side." And I spoiled him too. "While he was asleep, I ordered him flowers. I had roses of every color shipped to his room… every color but black.

"I think I spent somewhere about five thousand dollars on flowers and gifts alone. I wanted to see him smile when he woke up. Heh, I even had him moved to the hospital room with the biggest windows, because I knew he loved the sunshine."

Mist smiles at me. "Oh, Ike, that's so sweet of you. How was he when he woke up the second time? Was he still scared? What scared him?"

"Mist."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Too many questions."

"… At the time, I thought he was scared because of all of his injuries… of how much pain he was in, but…"

"That wasn't the case?"

"… No…" I'm an idiot. A damn idiot. I should have known, there were so many signs. Goddess, looking back, it's just so painfully obvious!

"_Ike."_

My Angel.

"_Ike."_

My baby.

"_Please, Ike."_

My Pit.

"_Stay with me."_

How could I have done that to you?

"_It's time."_

I cry. I can't help it. The dark cloud had returned to remind me of what I've done, and how I deserve to be condemned. That cold, pale hand… reaching up for me, begging me.

But Mist brings back the light as she hugs me close and assures me that everything will be fine. I want to believe her. I want to so badly that, for a moment, I think she might actually be right.

"W-when he woke up the second time, a week later, there were no tears…"

***

Ike emerged from the hospital room's tiny bathroom, feeling refreshed after his morning shower. His heart stopped and his spirit soared when he realized that Pit was awake and sitting up in bed.

"Pit!" he called, rushing over, damp hair falling in his eyes. "My sweet Angel, how are you?" he asked, kneeling down at the boy's side.

The cherub beamed at his concerned lover. "Ikus! Is all of this for me?!" he asked, his voice light with elation reminiscent of his old self. Ike's heart melted with relief.

"All for you. All those flowers by the windows are from the other brawlers, and the rest…" the mercenary chuckled. "I guess I went a little overboard."

The brunette's exotic blue eyes bulged. "Oh, Ikus!" he cooed, and wrapped his free arm around the larger male's neck. "Roses are my favorite! I love them… And you. Thank you, Ikus. I've missed you."

Feeling so overwhelmed with joy beyond words caused a slight delay in Ike's response. Finally, he wrapped his arms around the Angel's petit frame and held him softly. "Oh, Pit. I love you too. You don't know how much I've missed you," he whispered and kissed the cherub on the neck.

A soft giggle was his reply. Pit pulled back softly to look the older male in the eyes. "You can lay in my bed next to me," he offered shyly, his pale cheeks now pink with a light blush.

"Of course, my Angel," Ike replied, and carefully crawled into the hospital bed. The two laid side by side, smiling, comforted by each other's presence. Once the bluenette had settled, the brunette leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered as the mercenary caressed his cheek.

"And I will always love you," the older male replied and returned the kiss. He slowly pulled away so that their lips were separate, but touching. "Does it still hurt you to say that?"

The Angel smiled and played with some of the damp blue strands of hair that hung down in his lover's face. "No, it doesn't hurt. I can love you as much as I want to now, and that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to love you for the rest of my life."

"As what I plan to do with mine… Pit, why did you have to go?" he asked, staring deeply into the celestial blue eyes of his love.

"I went to my Goddess to stop the pain… She told me my options, and I made my choice. Now, it doesn't hurt," he assured, sweetly. "I don't feel any pain anymore."

***

So obvious. It's so painfully obvious, but I didn't see it… Not that it matters now.

It was already too late.

(End part 2)

Author's Notes: REVIEWS-

Crazy Little Yaoi Fangirl: Well, it may be a while before you find out about what happened to Pit's wings, because it's a long and involved story. Thank you so much for your continued support, since you're basically the only one who's reading this story on the site! XD


	21. Fall: Part 3

Fallen For You

Chapter 4: Fall

Part 3

I lean back to allow Peach easier access to my plate. "Still not too hungry?" she whispers, worried.

"Don't worry, I'll eat better tonight once he's home."

She smiles, having expected as much and collects Mist's plate as well. "I'll be right back with your chocolate cake," she says cheerfully and walks away.

Mist returns her attention to me, so I continue, "Pit got better and better each day. I worried that he might break down again, but he acted fine. Like everything was right with the world…"

***

The mercenary smiled, watching the wide-eyed expression on his Angel's face. He waited patiently to see the full extent of the boy's surprise.

Wide eyes were soon joined by a beaming smile, with the icarus's face glowing with child-like happiness. "SUNNIES!" he finally cheered, his exotic orbs moving away from the tasty dessert to the man offering it. "You brought me a sunnie!" he said thankfully.

Ike smiled and nodded. "I did. I thought they would be appropriate for our little celebration today," he explained, bringing over the rolling table so the cherub could enjoy his treat in bed.

"What are we celebrating? A new holiday?" the youth asked as he accepted his spoon from his lover.

The bluenette smiled, pulling over a guest chair to join his Angel. "No, it isn't a holiday. You already know all of those. You see, today I talked to Mario and you are finally well enough to leave this Hospital room!"

Pit cheered with delight and pulled the mercenary into a one-armed embrace. "I'm so excited! We can finally be together again!"

The mercenary smiled and held the brunette close, rubbing his back. "I got the room fixed up nicely for you. I bought you some welcome-home flowers… I even bought you some new sheets for your bed."

"You… got me new sheets?" the Angel asked, sounding troubled.

Ike leaned back to look his lover in the eyes. "Er… I did. Is that a problem?"

A blush crept into Pit's cheeks as he shook his head. "No, there's no problem… I just thought that… Maybe I was going to sleep with you again."

The mercenary's eyes widened. "Of course, My Angel! If that's what you want, you can always sleep with me. I just figured that you wanted some space since your leg is still a little sore, but… I'll change the sheets on to my bed and we can share it, if that's what you want."

The boy's face brightened. "Thank you so much, Ikus!... I really want to be with you." He stroked the older male's cheek and looked him in the eyes. "You're the one who's making me better," he said, and kissed his lover on the lips.

The bluenette smiled broadly. "And I'll continue to make you better," he assured, earning a giggle from the Angel.

"Knock knock!" Link called as he entered the room, a bouquet of daisies in hand. "Hope you're decent!"

"Honestly, Link," Marth scoffed as he entered behind the blonde, carrying a large box of chocolates.

"Are those for me?!" the Angel asked, his eyes widening.

The Hylian shook his head. "Nope. They're for Ike. Marth decided to confess his true love for him toda-OW!"

The Prince retracted his fist and smile at the icarus and the mercenary. "I will do no such thing. These gifts are for you, Pit, because Ike's told me that today is a big day for you."

Pit nodded and took a bite of his sundae. "Thank you, Link and Marth," he praised after swallowing. "It means so much to me that you are both still my friends."

The blonde laughed as he arranged the daisies into one of the many bouquets that adorned the youth's hospital room. "Why wouldn't we still be your friends, Pit? You were only gone for a couple of months."

The Angel shrugged, continuing to eat his sundae. "Oh, I know… I just thought that maybe you wouldn't like me as much now that I'm Fallen."

The room went silent all accept for the soft cling of Pit's spoon tapping the bowl as he dipped for yet another bite of ice cream. Worried glances flew between the visitors, each wondering the severity of what their friend just told them. Ike's eyes pleaded to his friends, asking, 'What does that mean?'

He found no answer's in his friends. They only stared back, their eyes full of concern for their young companion. Pit continued to eat as if nothing were wrong.

"Baby," Ike called softly, setting his bowl aside. "Um, what does it mean to be Fallen?"

The ebony winged Angel set his own bowl aside and directed his full attention to his lover. "It just means that I can never go back to my Heaven. My wings turn black because My Light was taken away. I'm no longer fit to be in my Goddess's presence. That's all… Thank you all for still caring about me," he replied with a soft smile.

No one in the room knew how to respond.

***

Mist sets down her fork on her empty plate. She looks at me, worried. She wants to know how all of this is affecting me… I can't tell her or she'll make me stop.

"It was a shock to hear him say that… I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything at all. Thankfully, Marth changed the subject, because…" Because I didn't know what to say. All I could think about was how it was all my fault. That somehow I had damaged Pit. "Because we needed to get him moved back in to our room. I carried My Angel up there, and while I settled him in, Link and Marth brought up all of his gifts.

"We got him settled in rather quickly. I changed him into one of my tunics, since he didn't have anything but those rags he… came in. And I wasn't going to leave him in that hospital gown. He liked it a lot.

"So, I got him settled into my bed, and we spent the rest of the day together…. But that night, I couldn't bear not asking him about what he said…"

***

The mercenary stepped into their shared bedroom and admired the familiar sight of his Angel in his bed. The youth's right leg was propped up and several pillows supported his back. His ebony wings spread out, but Ike didn't mind; he was just glad that his lover was comfortable. The tunic that the brunette wore was many sizes too big, but he loved it all the same.

"You look adorable," the bluenette stated and walked over to his bed, sitting down on the side and pulling the Fallen into a soft embrace. "It's so good to have you back with me."

The Angel chuckled into his shoulder. "There's no where I would rather be, Ikus. I love you and I just want to be with you."

The older male pulled back enough to admire his lover's slightly pale face. A few quick kisses and his color was back, as well as his usual warmth. "And I only want to be with you… I want what's best for you, My Angel, and I can't help but worry that you aren't allowed to return to your home. What happened, Pit? Why did you fall?"

The Fallen icarus took both of the commander's larger hands into his own and looked him in the eyes. "An Angel's heart… belongs to their goddess, and if they should give it to someone else…

"I can only open my heart to one person, and when I told you that I loved you, I gave my heart to you. My heart closed to my Goddess and My Light vanished. Without My Light, I weigh as much as a mortal. I became too heavy to stay in Heaven, so I fell."

Ike was quiet. He had a hard time processing the fact that someone would give up their home to be with him. A soft hand on his cheek brought him back to reality. "You are my whole world now, Ikus. I was scared at first, but then, when you held me in your arms and told me that no matter what happened, we would deal with it together, I knew that I'd made the right decision. I'm meant to be here.

"I'm meant to be with you.

"I've fallen for you," he said with a smile, "and I have no regrets."

The commander's eyes softened by Pit's level of devotion to him. He stroked the youth's darkened hair and trailed his hand down the back of his neck to the space between his wings. He ran his fingers through the soft down feathers, earning a big smile from his lover. The Fallen shivered and melted into the mercenary's arms.

"I promise I will always take care of you, My Angel. I'll be your Heaven, and your soft place to fall."

(End Part 3)

Author's Notes: REVIEWS-

Lily Argetfrica: Now you know the story behind Pit's black wings. ;)

King Sparky: Thank you so much for keeping up with me. I know how hard it must be to review on your iPOD. XD Yes, Ike has a lot to deal with. I hope you'll stick with me to the end.

Crazy Little Yaoi Fangirl: Wow! Thank you so much. Yeah, I hope you understand Pit's choice now. He chose to be with Ike. =3


	22. Fall: Part 4

Fallen For You

Chapter 4: Fall

Part 4

***

I can't stop the tears, no matter how badly I want to. I hate having Mist see me like this; I wonder what she's thinking right now. No doubt she wants me to stop, but I have to do this for me… and Pit.

Oh, my Angel…. My poor, poor Angel. Everything was all my fault. You never did anything wrong; you deserved to live out the rest of your life in the comfort of your Heaven…

"So," blast, I sound awful, "I ended up using all of my sick days to be with Pit. Eventually, I had to go back to Brawling, which I dreaded, because that was time away from my Angel.

"Up until that point, I had kept my distance from the other Brawlers. Mostly to be with Pit, but a small part of me wanted to avoid their stares and criticisms. Zelda was the worst of all of them. I know she had questions for why Pit left in the first place, why he fell, why he would only wear black togas now… I could tell that she had a speech prepared for the day that she managed to corner me, so I avoided her like the plague.

"I kept myself preoccupied by teaching Pit how to walk again. We started by 'skating' or shuffling around our bedroom, and gradually he started to move better. Before too long, he was taking steps on his own. I was so proud of him.

"The day of my first Brawl just happened to fall on Pit's final doctor's visit. He still needed the cast on his arm removed as well as the braces on both of his wings. I was beyond tempted to skip the fight, but Pit talked me out of it. We agreed that Link and Marth would escort him to his appointment while I brawled against Snake. I knew it would be an easy fight, since Snake expected me to be out of practice…"

***

Ike countered yet another missile and dodged his way across the stage to attack the soldier. Snake was busy planting yet another landmine, which the bluenette found opportune for a sneak attack. Either way, he knew that losing wasn't an option. Ike was already two stock ahead of Snake and the soldier's damage was in the upper sixties. The battle was already won; it was just a matter of landing the final blow.

As Snake shielded before dodging away, Ike found his opening. With a critical hit lunge, he sent the soldier flying. The crowd cheered and proclaimed the bluenette's victory, but he could barely hear it. His thoughts were focused on Pit and Pit alone. The Crimean Lord exited the battle field in a hurry and nearly crashed into his Hylian friend.

"Ugh… Link? What're you doing here? You should be with Pit!"

"We came to congratulate you on an awesome battle," the blonde replied, gesturing down the hall to Marth and Pit, who were slowly moving along at the black-clad Angel's limping pace.

"Ikus! You won!" the youth called, trying to rush over to his lover.

"No! No, baby! Let me come to you!" Ike stated, running over and wrapping the Icarus in a gentle embrace. "How are you? Get a good report?"

The Fallen nodded. "Yup! My arm's all better, and so are my wings!" he chirped, fluttering the ebony appendages as proof. "Oh, Ikus! I watched the end of the fight and I'm so proud of you!"

The bluenette smiled brightly as the youth placed a loving kiss on his cheek. "Yeah, Snake thought that it would be an easy battle today, so he greatly underestimated me. Did the doctor say when you would be able to Brawl again?"

Pit's smile faltered slightly. "I asked, and he said 'Not for a long time.' He also whispered secrets to Marth; I think that means I'm not allowed to fight any more."

The larger swordsman's heart raced, worried that Pit would be sent away if he couldn't Brawl. Losing the sweet Angel once was more than his heart could bear. "Um, hey. I think that Zelda's going to be fighting Wario right now. Why don't you and Link go watch while Marth and I catch up? Hm?" He kissed the youth's lips.

The brunette's smile returned to its full intensity. "Okay, I'll see you in a little bit, my Sweetlove!" he cooed, hobbling off with his Hylian companion.

Ike directed his full attention to Marth. "What did Mario say?" he asked coolly.

"Pit won't be able to fly. His wings were too damaged, and he has very little feeling in them. He can move them, but it would be too dangerous for him to try and use them, especially in battle," the Prince informed, miserably.

"He can't fight?"

The smaller bluenette shook his head. "He would be too easy of a target. He can hardly walk as it is. His body just isn't healing at the same rate that it used to."

Ike turned his back on the Prince, running a shaky hand through his hair. "So… what? Is that it? Is it only a matter of time before he's kicked out of this dimension?"

Marth chuckled. "Apparently, no. He's here to stay."

The Crimean swordsman wheeled around. "How is that possible? I thought it was one of the rules of the Tournament that in order to be here, you had to fight."

"Apparently, Zelda and Master Hand had a lengthy discussion about Pit, and the end result is Master Hand allowing him to stay here for… I guess as long as he wants. Mario really didn't specify."

Relief beyond compare flooded the mercenary's heart. His breathing eased, and he felt grateful to the Hylian Princess for the first time in his life. "That's… good… Amazing… I… thank you, Marth, for going with him today."

The Prince held up a silencing hand. "Save it. I hardly did anything. I just talked to Mario while Link showed off, playing with the all of the doctor's equipment and making Pit laugh. Let's just both be glad he's staying and watch Zelda's Brawl."

"Sounds good."

***

"… Over the next few months, Pit's walking improved. The first thing we did was go to Peach's garden and check on all the plants. We had to come in early, because it started to snow, but my Angel didn't mind. He was so happy to watch the snowflakes…."

***

Ike walked over with one of the big, thick blankets from their bedroom and draped it over the Fallen's shoulders, hiding his shadowy wings. The youth turned around to face his lover and instantly received a peck on the lips. "Enjoying yourself, my sweet Angel?" the mercenary asked, sitting down on the loveseat to look out the common room's large window.

"Um-hm! Look at all of them, Ikus… So pretty… How many do you see?" the Angel asked, turning away from the window to gaze into his lover's eyes.

Ike smiled, and pulled the Fallen into his lap, placing his chin on the youth's head. "Hm, let's see… more than ten."

Pit laughed, his wings lightly fluttering under the blanket against Ike's chest. "Of course there's more than ten!... Want to help me count the snowflakes?"

The mercenary chuckled and rubbed the boy's arms to further warm him up. "We'd be here all day if we did that."

The brunette twisted slightly to look up at his lover. "That's what I want. I'm always so warm when I'm with you," he sweetly stated, burying his cheek into the older male's chest.

Ike felt his cheeks grow warm as a soft blush set in. He wrapped his arms around the Fallen and gave him a soft kiss on the back of the head, for once not being poked in the neck by the boy's laurel. The mercenary made a mental note to make Pit a new one, since his old one was nowhere to be found.

"Alright, let's get started, since we have to count all of them by dinner."

***

"… I don't remember the exact number, but it was in the upper thousands… I don't know, we honestly stopped counting after an hour and just admired the various flakes that happened to land on the window pane."

Such fond moments… I'll never be able to share with him again…

"Didn't you say that Zelda talked Master Hand into letting Pit stay?" Mist asks, trying to get me back on track, no doubt.

"Yes, sometime after Christmas, I tracked her down to talk to her…"

***

"Hey, Zelda! Wait up!"

Taken aback, the Hylain Princess hesitated. After a brief glance over her shoulder, confusion turned to bitter anger. She whirled around and set a hateful glare on her face. "_What_, Ike?"

"No need to be angry, I just wanted to talk," the mercenary explained, stopping a few feet away from the brunette.

Her narrow eyes tightened into angry slits. "What could we possibly talk about?" she asked, bitterly.

"Well, actually… I kinda just wanted to thank you for talking to Master Hand. I'm glad that you want Pit to stay here, and I want you to know that I'm going to be taking care of him," he stated sincerely.

Zelda's anger reverted to sheer disbelief. It took her a moment to reply, but when she did, her voice leaked with pure venom. "_You_ are a heartless _pig_ that deserves to be in _Hell_!" she shrieked and stormed off down the hall.

Ike stood, stupefied.

***

Mists jaw drops. "Why… would she say that?"

I shrug, her words still clearly ringing through my head. "I donno, because it's true…"

(End Part 4)

Author's Notes: REVIEWS-

KittyOfDeadlyPoking: I don't mind at all. I'm just glad that you're still with me! Pit is truly devoted to Ike and this next chapter should make you very very happy!

waffle person: Thanks for joining me! Yes, now we know why his wings are black, but there are still many questions to be answered, like why Ike is so sad in the present tense.

MassiveOtakuRennie: I'll never give up on FFY... or you... (RAEPS)

Crazy Little Yaoi Fangirl: Well, I'm glad that my timing was good. I hope you are able to enjoy! Thanks for keeping up with me! Lemon in the next post.


	23. Fall: Part 5

Fallen For You

Chapter 4: Fall

Part 5

Author's Notes: This chapter contains Yaoi lemon. Don't like it? Why are you reading this fic?

***

_The summer sun shined brightly down on the Brawlers at the beach. It was the hottest week of the season, and Master Hand excused all those assigned from their matches. It had been Peach, however who organized the outing to the beach._

_The sea had always fascinated Ike, even from early age, but when he learned that Pit had never even heard of a beach, the trip became mandatory. The bluenette had swiped a pair of Red's trunks for his Angel to wear, and the two just about missed their ride because they took so long applying sunscreen to each other. They had smiled and giggled the entire ride there._

_When Pit saw the wide expanse of sand before them, he clutched on to his lover's arm, chirping, "Look, Ikus! A wet desert!"_

_The larger swordsman had chuckled and rubbed the sensitive area between the boy's wings. "That's the beach, my Angel. We're going to have fun," he whispered and kissed the boy's neck. The Fallen giggled._

_They had set up their towels under Marth's umbrella and watched with some amusement as Link tried to set up a volleyball net. Ike helped untangle the blonde while the prince and the Icarus laughed._

_As the day rolled on, Pit experienced his first taste of saltwater, his first attempt at boogeyboarding, his first sandcastle, tide pool, and seashells. A rather large pile of shells now adorned the mercenary's towel, but he didn't mind. Seeing the Angel smiling, happy, and acting like his old self was the true purpose of their venture. He loved introducing the youth to new things._

_After several hours, Link took one look at Ike and began rolling with laughter. "Run for your lives! The giant lobster monster is attacking!"_

_The bluenette looked down at his sun-baked arms and sighed. "I guess I need some s'more sunscreen… C'mon, baby," he called to his Angel. "You should put some on too, before you get burned. Let's go sit under the umbrella."_

_Pit followed his lover without question, excited by the prospect of the bluenette giving him a second full-body rub. They sat side by side in the shade._

"_C'mere you," Ike growled playfully as he pulled the youth into his lap. "Goddesses! How are you so cold? We've only been in the shade a few seconds?"_

_The Fallen said nothing._

_Ike smiled and rubbed the brunette's arms. "Guess I'll just have to warm you up!" he chuckled and showered the youth in kisses. The youth laughed and returned them as often as he could reach the older male's face._

"_Here, Ikus. Let me give you sunscreen first. You're the one who needs it."_

***

So many clues. So very many hints. Why is it all so obvious now? Now that it's too late.

Thankfully, I'm calm now. Mist keeps assuring me that I'm a good person. That Zelda can't possibly be right. I hope she'll feel the same by tonight. She'll probably want to leave. If that's the case, I won't stop her.

"Ike… is there anything good left? Did… it all go downhill when he came back?" she asks timidly.

"No, there's plenty of good left. Even the happiest day of my life… Pit was already eighteen when he returned to the mansion. On the Valentine's Day following his nineteenth birthday, I took him out to the garden…"

***

The Angel danced around the garden, admiring how some of the pink flowers were already in bloom. Winter never lasted in Mushroom Kingdom, and Ike had never been more thankful for spring.

He led the Icarus to the fountain, and the youth happily walked the rim, picking out the basins marked with Ike's symbol and his own. "I love this place, Ikus," he sighed, sitting down and motioning for the mercenary to join him. "I'm so happy to be here with you again. It all feels right… I'm really supposed to be here," he said, whimsically.

The older male smiled and sat beside his lover. "Words can't express how good it is to have you at my side again, Sweet Angel… and… now that I have you back, I never want you to leave again," he whispered, turning the youth's head to face him.

"I will never leave you, Ikus. You are my life now. My everything. I'd die without you."

"I feel the same way, Pit, so please…" The larger man slid off the rim to his knee in front of the Fallen Angel. His hands were shaking so hard with anticipation, that he nearly dropped the black, velvet box.

Pit's eyes narrowed in confusion before widening in surprise as a golden ring was presented to him. A large diamond was flanked by four sapphires, reminiscent of a summer sky with minimal clouds. "Ikus!" he gasped.

"Pit, my Angel, please… allow me the honor of having you as a husband."

The boy nearly flew from his perch on the rim into the mercenary's arms! "Yes! Yes! Please, yes! I want to be married! I want to be married to _you_, Ike!" he cried into the bluenette's shoulder.

***

Mist squeals loud enough to wake the dead, and eyes my wedding band with doubled enthusiasm.

"Oh, Ike! I knew it! I knew you had to have married him! I'm so happy for you! Was that the best day of your life?!"

"Easily…"

***

The sun was high again in the summer sky. Peach and Zelda had been up half of the night preparing the garden for the big event. Blue was the themed color, and every plant was decorated with it in some way.

Peach had even made both boy's outfits for the occasion, and Ike was a little uncomfortable in a suit that felt like it was stolen from the prince in Cinderella.

"Relax, Ike, you look fine," Marth had insisted, making sure that the larger bluenette was presentable.

"I hate dressing up. I feel like I'm pretending to be someone I'm not," the mercenary fussed, tugging at the collar of his suit.

The Altean slapped his hand away. "Stop that. Leave it alone. You look great; just remember to say your vows."

"I'll try," the older male grumbled sarcastically.

The alter had been set up in front of the fountain, and was decorated with every single color rose, except for black. Peach stood at the altar, prepared to start the ceremony as soon as both men were present. Marth stood at Ike's side, and Link waited patiently for Pit to join them.

The other brawlers had followed the strict color code of blue, white or gold for the occasion, and while the aisle itself was blue silk, rose petals of every color adorned it. Pit emerged from the garden's entrance and took his stand at the back of the aisle. The music began, and he began his walk, his light blue toga, specially made for the occasion, rippled in the slight breeze. He clutched his multicolored bouquet to his chest, and his eyes stayed on the mercenary the entire time.

As he took his stand at the altar, the music died down, and Peach began. Ike could barely hear her. He felt as if he were drowning in love for the person on a foot or two away. The gap between them closed as the youth stepped up to join their hands together. Link smiled broadly as he held the bouquet and tried to make Marth laugh by posing with it.

The breeze ruffled the brunette's feathers lightly and he fluffed his wings in happiness at the occasion. He squeezed the mercenary's hand in silent excitement. Ike longed to stroke the Fallen's hair, or run his fingers through the midnight wings. His heart was heavy with all the love in the world for the Angel, and he just wanted to hold him.

Having to stand at arm's length was torture.

"And our grooms have prepared their own vows today, and are prepared to exchange them in full view of today's audience. Ike… would you like to begin?"

"Huh?"

The crowd chuckled, and Marth rolled his eyes. Pit giggled sweetly, his cheeks lightly pink.

"Your vows, Ike?"

"Oh!" he cleared his throat. "Pit, my darling Angel, the love of my life. You are everything to me. I never knew that one person could affect me so strongly until I met you. You capture my heart and soul, and I just love everything about you.

"You gave up so much to be with me, and I want to make sure that that is all you will ever lose. I promise to treat you with the dignity, respect, and love that you deserve every day for as long as we both shall live. You are everything to me, Sweet Angel; and I will be everything you'll ever need.

"Let this ring symbolize my love for you, never ending," he announced, sliding the pure gold wedding band onto the youth's finger.

Pit beamed, his exotic eyes shining like the sun as he admired the ring.

"Your vows, Pitty-Pie?"

The brunette fluffed his feathers and looked the mercenary in the eyes. "Ike… Ikus. It took me a while to know what love truly was, but you showed it to me in a sense that is the very definition of the word. I know that I love you, and that you love me. That will never stop.

"You are my Heaven now, and I will live because of you. My every word, every step, every song is all for you. You are My Light, Ikus. My reason for being, and I will gladly stay by your side and make you happy.

"Let this ring be a symbol of my love for you… how it shines like your love, never fading," he announced as he pushed the golden band onto his lover's larger finger.

Ike's heart melted.

"By the power vested in me as the Queen of Mushroom Kingdom, I pronounce you Wed! Share your first kiss as Husbands," Peach announced.

The bluenetted didn't have to be told twice as he swept the youth into his arms, swinging the Angel underneath him to deliver a passionate kiss. "I will always love you, Pit," he whispered, the lips still touching. "Every day, forever."

***

"Oh, Ike! You were married! I'm so happy for you, brother! I wish I could have been there! I wish we all could've been there to be honest! I mean, Titania's been like a mother to us, and Oscar would have made you an amazing cake… You know, I'm sure Soren would've come to it, and I would have made sure that Boyd was on his best behavior…"

I'll just let her ramble for the moment; after all, she doesn't need to know every detail about that particular day…

***

_Pit giggled the whole way up to their room, his cheeks tinted with the softest blush, as he laid in his husband's arms. It made Ike want him all the more._

_Their reception had been perfect. Those who weren't particularly supportive of their union, left without causing trouble, while the others partied and bid the newlyweds their best. The bluenette's suit now had chocolate cake smeared around the collar from when they attempted to feed each other. The brunette still had some of the white icing in his hair._

_They had shared their first dance together, even though the older male wasn't a fan of such activities. He was far from graceful, but he would do it for his Angel. Link and Marth had hovered around them all evening, wishing the couple happiness in their union. Even Zelda had made an appearance, although she made it clear that she was there for Pit and only Pit. After giving the youth a hug and whispering in his ear, she left the party._

_But none of that mattered, as Ike pushed the door shut, his Angel still cradled in his arms. The only thing that existed now was the brunette and their bedroom._

_He laid the Fallen Angel down on his own bed, the dark blue comforter complimented the pale blue toga nicely. With lidded eyes, the youth looked up and him and smiled as if the bluenette were the only thing that existed. He reached up and timidly stroked the older man's cheeks, gently pulling him down into a kiss._

_The mercenary moaned softly into the contact and leaned forward, doing his best to keep his weight off of the Dark Angel. "Gods, I can't believe this day has happened!" he whispered between kisses._

_The brunette chuckled softly, fanning his wings. "I've wanted this ever since I came back. I'm ready to be yours, Ikus… I want you so badly, it hurts…"_

_Ike stroked the youth's chocolate locks and smiled into his breath-taking blue eyes. "And I only want you, my Sweet Angel," he replied, and began kissing the youth fervently. He caressed the Icarus's face, and nearly recoiled his hand with how cold the skin was, but after a brief pause, it warmed up. The bluenette shrugged the feeling off._

_Pit leaned into the mercenary's every touch, always smiling at him, and leaning up for more affection. Ike's love for the Angel only grew, as well as other areas of his body._

"_Pit… My Angel?" he asked, allowing his hand to trail down the youth's back and brush the sensitive area between his wings. The brunette hummed in reply. "Um… do you know what it means to make love?"_

_The Fallen hesitated, considering his knowledge in that area. "Uh… isn't that… what you used to do with Samus?"_

_The bluenette blushed, remembering all too well the blunder that nearly cost him this moment. "Er, not quite. It's very similar, though, but… what I want to do with you is something more than what I did with Samus. I had sex with Samus, but I didn't love. It doesn't compare to how much I love you."_

_Ike felt the brunette's pulse quicken, and the youth smiled up at him with intense passion. "I want to love you, Ikus!" was his eager reply._

"_And I you, Baby… Will you trust me?"_

"_With my whole heart."_

_The mercenary nodded and reinitiated the kissing session, only this time, he began to gently remove the fabric that served as his Angel's wedding garment. Once that was removed, he used extra care to take off the skin-tight undershirt, and reveal his husband's chest. He couldn't help but run a hand over the perfect skin laid out before him. Like his face, the youth's chest was cool at first, but soon grew warm with each gentle stroke. The older male concentrated his attention on the Fallen's shoulders and worked his way down to the nipples. Pit squirmed in pleasure._

_The youth giggled. "That tickles, Ikus."_

_The bluenette trailed kisses along his jaw, and worked his way down to the Angel's shoulder where he proceeded to lick and suck until he had left a mark._

_All the while, Pit had taken the initiative and was now beginning to undress his partner. Ike groaned as he realized how tight his pants had become; he took a moment to lean back and release himself. The Angel watched, wide-eyed with natural curiosity as his lover undid his belt and released his erection._

_The Fallen giggled once more. "It's standing up," he observed timidly._

"_Only for you," the bluenette replied._

"_Mine does that sometimes too. If I have a good dream about you, sometimes I'll wake up and it looks like that."_

_Ike was surprised. "Um… Only if you have a good dream?"_

"_Well… Lately, it'll stand up if I'm with you a lot, so I try to hide it under my toga, but… that doesn't always work too well… I'm sorry."_

"_My Angel, don't apologize. There's nothing to be sorry for. I'm glad that you feel the same way that I do," the bluenette praised, kissing the youth deeply._

"_So," Pit blushed. "If it's standing up right now…?"_

_The mercenary smiled and carefully pulled down his lover's pants, revealing the Fallen's erection. He was impressed with how well-endowed Pit was, but given the size of his hands, it was to be expected. The Angel was perfection embodied._

"_You're beautiful," he whispered, admiring his husband's bare form. "Do you… mind if I touch you?"_

_Pit shook his head, and Ike smiled. He trailed his fingers along the youth's length, pleased by the shivers that he got in reply. "Ikus!" the boy breathed._

"_It feels good," the bluenette agreed before grinning wickedly. "You want me to make it feel even better?"_

_The Angel sat his head up, his eyes lidded and trusting. "Of course, Ikus. You're my husband!"_

_The older male didn't need any more encouraging. The Angel's sweet body begged for his contact, and he so willingly gave it. He trailed his fingers from the base of the boy's length to the head. The Fallen made gentle mewls under his touch so he continued his administrations._

_When Pit's panting grew more desperate, Ike lowered his head and took the boy's length into his mouth. The sensation was electric for the Angel, who had never in his life had so much attention paid to that particular area of his body. He cried out several times as his lover trailed his tongue along his length, concentrating on tracing the head._

"_I-Ike! Something's going to happen! I can feel-AH! AH! IKUS!"_

_Due to his inexperience in the area, the brunette came quickly. His ears pounded and he felt as though he were seeing stars while the older male struggled to swallow all of the Fallen's release._

_The bluenette took some of his lover's seed and used it to coat his own member, for the act soon to come. "Baby? My Angel? I'm going to touch you again; let me know if it hurts."_

"_You… wouldn't… hurt… me…" the youth replied breathlessly._

_Ike smiled, his chest heavy with love for the little Angel. Wanting to make the act as painless as possible, the mercenary planned to first stretch the brunette. He began by rubbing the boy's thighs, getting him used to being touched. Once that was established, he raised the Fallen's knees and exposed his opening. The bluenette traced the rim gently, before sliding his finger in._

_Pit was far too relaxed and trusting to care much for the intrusion. He only giggled at the serious expression on his husband's face._

"_That tickles," the Angel claimed, shrugging his shoulders with a wide smile._

_The mercenary smiled as well. "I'm going to start stretching you now." He then inserted the second finger, and the brunette continued to be calm and content. After stretching the youth with three fingers, Ike dubbed him ready. He spread the Fallen's legs and eyed his target. "Are you ready, my sweet Angel?" he asked, looking the younger swordsman in the eyes._

_The Shadow Angel reached up and stroked his face, staring into the depths of his eyes, past all of his flaws, and straight into his heart. "I've never wanted anything more. Please, make me yours. I love you so much."_

"_And I you," Ike whispered, kissing the youth before gently inserting his length into his husband. His head lolled back as Pit's heat surrounded him, nearly pushing him over the edge before they had begun. "Gods, Pit!" he cried._

_The brunette leaned up and hugged him, bringing him back to the task at hand. The two kissed passionately while the mercenary allowed his new lover to adjust to the intrusion. However, the Angel didn't seem bothered in the least. He was far too interested in exploring every corner of the older male's mouth._

_So Ike began a slow rhythm, just enjoying the feel of his new husband, and the heat of the love between them. Slow moans began to sound between kisses, and it wasn't long before Pit had to pull away from the bluenette ever so slightly as he held in a pleasured cry._

"_Let it out, baby," Ike encouraged as he sped up. "It's okay, let it all out. Scream if you have to."_

"_IKE!" the youth cried, throwing his head back as the mercenary struck his sweet spot. "Ah! AH! MMMM!"_

_When the brunette's grip faltered, the bluenette held him in place, supporting both of them with one arm. Pit's gasping became more urgent as his release grew closer. Ike held him closer by rubbing the soft spot where the Angel's ebony wings attached to his body. The added stimulation brought on the Fallen's climax. He lost his remaining grip on the mercenary, screaming the older males name for the Goddess above to hear._

_The sound was so beautiful, and the friction too pleasurable, that it overwhelmed the swordsman as well, and he too released inside of his lover._

_His strength was leaving him, and it was all he could do to flip over on his back while still holding his Angel to his chest. "Gods… Pit… My Angel… You're incredible…"_

"_I've never in my life felt this close to someone… Not even my Goddess," the youth stated between pants. He sat up and looked his husband in the eyes, admiring the love and energy that he radiated in this one moment of true intimacy. The bluenette smiled and continued to stroke the soft spot between the Fallen's wings. It was so soft, and incredibly warm. It gave Ike a comfort that he didn't even know existed._

"_We did it, Love," he whispered to the Icarus. "We did it; we're together forever. You're mine and I'm yours, and… that's how it should be…"_

_Pit hummed, softly closing his eyes to focus only on the warmth that came from the heart of his lover. He hummed at how comfortable life was with the mercenary. "It truly is heaven in your arms," he whispered, and kissed his lover's chest. And then, he began to sing, pouring his happiness into the song, so emotion could be observed by the senses._

_Just listening to the song, brought Ike to tears, for he knew that everything had finally worked out._

(End Part 5)

King Sparky: Chapter 5 will explain a lot of Zellie's anger. I really hope that you like this!

Crazy Little Yaoi Fangirl: LEMON!!! X3


	24. Fall: Part 6

Fallen For You

Chapter 4: Fall

Part 5

***

"… So you two lived together after that?" my sister asks.

I laugh. "We lived together _before_ that, Mist. We always shared a room; now we just shared a bed. We traded in my bed for a double bed in Pit's spot, since he loved to look out his window."

She smiles. "What is it like? Being married to an Angel?"

"Easy. Everything just came naturally. We never had to work at anything, we never fought, never got mad at each other. Just… perfect…

"On an average day, I would wake up, and he was always there to greet me…"

***

_The bluenette stirred as he suddenly became aware of a weight on his back. "Mmmm… Pit?" he asked, and heard a giggle. The mercenary raised his head up from the pillow and found his Angel looking over his shoulder smiling at him._

"_Good morning, my Ikus!" he greeted, and kissed the larger man on the lips. "I love you."_

_The swordsman laughed and rolled so the bare youth laid on his chest. "And I you, my most precious Angel," he whispered, leaning forward to capture the brunette's lips in an intense kiss. "Have you eaten yet, Baby? How long have you been up?"_

"_Not long. I wanted to wait for you so we could go down together," the Fallen said, tracing small circles on the mercenary's chest._

"_Alright, but I'm going to take a shower first… care to buddy-shower?"_

_The youth's face lit up at the thought of being so close to his husband. "I get to wash you!" he called jumping out of the bed, seemingly unaware of the fact that he was naked. Ike chuckled and rushed after the love of his life._

***

"… We'd have breakfast together, usually with Marth and Link…"

***

"_Link!"_

"_Hey, if it isn't my favorite married couple. How are you two today? Gonna watch Ike's big fight today, Pit?" the blonde asked._

_The Angel sat down at the table while Ike went to grab breakfast for both himself and his lover. When he returned, Marth was roaring with laughter while Pit rubbed the pouty Hylian's back._

"_What's so funny?" the bluenette asked upon his arrival, handing off the plate that had sliced oranges to his spouse._

_The Fallen leaned forward and whispered, "Link's a virgin."_

_The blonde overheard the secret and his cheeks flushed immediately. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."_

"_Yes, Link," the Altean prince chimed. "Be proud. Your virginity has outlasted that of Angels!"He laughed wildly. "It's sacred!"_

_The archer hung his head as others began to stare at Marth and eavesdrop on their conversation. "I don't see what's so wrong about waiting for the right person… Ike, aer you glad about everyone you did before Pit?... Would you do them all again if you could go back and change it?"_

_Ike looked down at the brunette with all the love in the world. The youth smiled up at him with equal admiration. "No… I'd change it all and wait for him… everyone who came before him was just a waste of time…"_

***

"… Then he would accompany me through training, with a pair of twin blades of similar size to the ones he used to use…"

***

_Ike laughed as he barely blocked the attack. Even without his blessed bow, the Fallen was still deadly._

"_Jeez, Baby. You're giving me a Hell of a workout," he said, doing more blocking than attacking._

_The brunette laughed. "I'm glad! I didn't know how much of a challenge I'd be without my wings or arrows."_

_The larger man halted his actions and swept the Icarus into a loving embrace. "You're an excellent fighter, my Angel. I'm lucky to have a sparring partner as skilled as you," he whispered before showering his spouse with affection._

_Pit laughed as his mercenary kissed up and down his neck. He enjoyed the warmth of the bluenette's love for him. It gave him feeling and reminded him that there was life after falling. "And I am so lucky to have you, My HeartLight!"_

***

"… He always attended all of my matches. He even bought one of those 'I Like Ike' shirts that they sell at some of my Brawls. He was my biggest fan, and I loved him for it…"

***

"_Ikus!" the youth cheered, fluttering his large, ebony wings._

_Said mercenary made his way off the field victoriously. He rushed over to his waiting lover and pulled him into a passionate kiss._

_Marth cleared his throat to bring the two lovers back to reality. "Ah, good match, Ike," he praised. "I'm sure Dedede's still wondering what hit him."_

"_You were amazing, Ikus! He couldn't even hit you!" the youth praised, dancing around his husband._

_The larger man chuckled and stroked the Angel's chocolate locks. "I have you, my awesome sparring partner, to thank for that!" The Fallen glowed with pride and admiration. Ike scooped his lover up and carried him back to the Mansion, bridal style._

***

"… After my matches varied by the season. Ususally, we'd walk around the mansion grounds. We'd play in the game room during winter, or I'd take him swimming during summer. We bought games for the televisor machine in our room. His favorite one was something where you dance. You have to hit buttons on this mat-thing when the televisor told you to. I was never any good at it, but he loved it, so we played it a lot.

"I also had a bit of a habit of buying gifts for Pit with my spare money. Master Hand pays us a king's ransom for each battle we fight in. I'm _still_ not used to having so much money. So, I would go out and buy expensive, custom-made gifts for my Angel…"

***

_The mercenary set down the box, wrapped in metallic silver paper, in front of the Angel. The youth looked up from his Life Book in shock._

"_Ikus," he pouted. "_Again_? You know I don't need anything but your love."_

_The bluenette smiled and sat beside his lover on the couch. "We've been over this, My Angel. I have _far_ too much money to know what to do with. _You're_ helping me get rid of all of it."_

"_Okay, okay… I just feel bad. I'd like to get you something too," the Fallen mumbled, smiling while he tore into the paper._

"_My Sweet Angel, your love is all I'll ever need," the mercenary replied, watching his young husband open the box._

_The brunette gasped. "Ikus… I… it's…" he whirled around and hugged the larger man tightly around the neck. "Thank you!"_

_The swordsman chuckled and picked the, lightly tarnished, silver laurel out of the box. He lovingly placed it atop the Fallen's head, a difficult task, given their close proximity._

"_I love it, Ikus!" the Angel said, leaning back to adjust the new adornment. "I'll wear it every day!"_

"_I know you will, Baby," Ike replied, kissing his husband and holding him close._

***

"… And at night, we always had dinner together, whether we joined the others in the dining hall or we ordered take-out. It was always fun just to be together…"

***

_Pit giggled as he stole another french fry from his lover's plate._

"_I saw that," the bluenette growled, playfully._

_The Angel held the fry in plain view before quickly devouring it._

_Ike gasped dramatically. "You'll pay for that," he assured, and grabbed the youth's chocolate shake and drank a good mouthful, drinking off of the rim instead of the Angel's straw._

_The Fallen rolled with laughter and grabbed the rest of his husband's fries, eating them as quickly as possible before his lover could set the shake down and stop him._

"_You sneak!" he said, after swallowing. He laughed as hard as the youth as he tried to reach across the booth to grab some of the remaining fries. Pit laughed and ducked under the table. "Where'd my Angel go?" the mercenary asked, pretending to look around._

_His spouse's head appeared between his legs. "Here I am!" he informed as he climbed into the blunette's lap._

"_There you are!" Ike cheered, wrapping the Fallen in a tight embrace and kissing along his jaw. "I missed you, Baby! Never leave me again."_

_The Angel laughed and fluffed his midnight feathers. "Promise!" he stated, and turned his head to kiss his husband on the lips._

"_Mmm, good," the swordsman replied, stroking the soft spot between his Angel's wings. "I think you deserve a reward… Would Sunnies make you happy?"_

"_Oh! Yes, Ikus! Please can we have Sunnies!?"_

_The mercenary laughed and ordered two ice cream sundaes._

***

"… After that, well… We did what every married couple does… at night…"

***

_Ike threw his cape across the small couch in his room and kicked off his boots. "My Angel? Where have you run off to? You're very quiet," he called out._

_The bedroom door opened, revealing Pit wearing the mercenary's tunic._

_And only the mercenary's tunic. He held his arms above his head, causing the hem of the shirt to rise, _almost_ revealing himself to his lover. He stretched and twisted, showing off his legs. "Right here, Ikus," he said sweetly. "I miss you."_

_The bluenette was having a very hard time thinking with the intense tightness in his groin area. "I'm coming to bed right now," he assured, and hurried after his husband. "Do you know how much I love you?"_

_The youth smiled over his shoulder. "I do, but you're welcome to show me," he said, stretching out his wings as he fell backwards on the sheets. "I'm all yours."_

***

It's so hard to think about now. How wonderful things used to be. He was finally my Angel, and I loved him so much.

"You look sad, brother," Mist says and scoots closer.

"I suppose I do."

"Does it have anything to do with what Zelda said?"

"Yeah, I found out what she meant on Pit's twenty fifth birthday… hard to believe that I was thirty by then. I wanted to throw a huge blowout for him, because we would be celebrating our fifth wedding anniversary in just two months… that and I'd take any excuse to spoil him…"

***

"Damn…" Link said, looking around the ballroom of the Mansion. "You sure went all out."

Quite an understatement. The entire room had been decorated in blue silk, akin to a summer sky. A golden chandelier, roughly six feet in diameter, hung from the ceiling as the sun. Ike had it crafted especially for the occasion. He had also bought all the statues that now adorned the room. All of which, were made of white marble, and selected by Pit at some time or another, without his knowledge that they would be used for the party.

All of the Angel's favorite foods were available, as well as another ten layer birthday cake.

All guests were banned from wearing white to the occasion.

"He's my husband. He deserves only the best," Ike said, sipping from his glass and watching as said Angel fluttered from guest to guest. The Fallen was currently chatting with Zelda, who was watching him with the same love-filled expression that always got under the mercenary's skin. To his amusement, Pit hurried off to talk with Peach, leaving the Hylian Princess alone.

The bluenette approached her for the first time in nearly six years.

"Hello, Zelda," he greeted as neutrally as possible.

"Mmm," she replied, and directed her attention to the table that had several photos of Pit over the years. The largest being of the Angel's wedding day. Zelda stared at the picture intently.

"Look, I know that you and I aren't on the best of terms… Hell, I don't even know what I ever did to you."

"You haven't done anything to me," she replied aloofly.

The mercenary stared at her. "O-kay… If I haven't done anything to you, then why are you a complete and utter bitch to me every time Pit isn't around? Are you jealous that he chose me? Or just upset because he rejected you?"

The Princess's head snapped around to face the bluenette. "I understood why he turned me down. An Angel should only love their Goddess; that's how they survive. And then you come along and… and… " she burst into tears. "How _could_ you, Ike?"

"What now? Are you blaming me because he's Fallen? He _chose_ to fall. I never asked him to!" the mercenary replied heatedly.

"No, you didn't, but the way you just carry on as if nothing's wrong is simply _disgusting_!" she choked out.

"So he has black wings, I still love him, Zelda. Nothing will change that!"

Now it was her turn to stare. "You have no clue," she whispered, incredulously.

Ike said nothing, only glared at the Hylain.

"I can't believe it," she stated, her tone shocked. "_You have no clue_!"

"_What_ don't I have a clue about?"

Her blue eyes pierced through his heart like daggers. "Pit is dying, Ike. He's been sick for six years. It's the only reason that Master Hand allowed him to stay.

"He's going to die, Ike, and it's _all your fault_."

(End Chapter 4)

Ikuslover5: *Cleans the mess you made on my computer* Um... glad you liked it? XD

Crazy Little Yaoi Fangirl: XD Oh my. I'm really glad that it was to your standards. X3

KittyOfDeadlyPoking: I'm sorry for your lack of interwebs, but I know you love me. Thank you so much for your continued support and appreciation.


	25. Illness: Part 1

Fallen For You

Chapter 5: Illness

Part 1

Zelda's words made little to no sense to the mercenary. He couldn't fathom that the love of his life was critically ill; much less that he was the root cause of it. He stared at the princess until her anger melted into sadness. She sobbed softly to herself before running off, leaving the bluenette in his daze. The only thing that brought him back to reality was a loving hand on his shoulder.

"Ikus?" his lover called softly. "Are you okay?"

The larger man resisted the urge to question his spouse then and there. Pit's happiness on his birthday took top priority over all. "Everything's fine, my Angel," he assured, turning to embrace the Fallen. The young man smiled. "Are you having fun at your party?"

"Oh, yes, Ikus! Thank you so much!" the Angel praised, kissing his husband passionately.

***

I heave a shaky sigh and take a moment to collect my thoughts. "Well, there you have it. My big wake-up call… A turning point in my life…"

Mist looks out the window. I can see all the questions in her eyes. Is it true? Why? How did you make it happen? Is he alive now? If not, how can you live with yourself?

She doesn't ask any of them. "Did you ever talk to him about what Zelda said?... or did you just watch and wait?"

I find it easier to think with my face in my hands. I hope she can still hear me, because I don't have the strength to raise my head. "I did talk to him about it. A week after the party, while we were in bed together…"

***

Ike lay in the double bed, directly in the middle. It felt odd to him, since he usually slept closer to the nightstand. However, it was now part of their nightly ritual for Pit to take half an hour to write in his Lifebook about the day's events. The bluenette was more than happy to allow the Angel to lie in his spot in order to be closer to the lamp. Once accomplished, the Fallen would turn off the light and the two would either switch spots or make love, depending on how tired the brunette was.

"Ikus," the young man called softly, as he marked his place. "I love you, but you seem off lately."

"What makes you say that, my Angel?" the larger man inquired, looking at his spouse out of the corner of his eye.

"Well… Your energy is troubled, and your love is breezy with concern."

"How long have you noticed this, baby?"

"… Since my birthday."

Ike nodded and sighed. Before replying, he took a peak at his lover's journal, and noticed that the feather that marked his page had moved remarkably far into the book. Pit had once shared with him the importance of saving space in a Lifebook, since Celestials live for centuries. He noted with a heavy heart that Pit was now halfway through the large book. "I've noticed that you've been writing more," he stated, trying to keep his voice calm.

The Fallen hung his head. "I have."

A long silence ensued. The brunette stared intently at his Lifebook while his spouse stared up at the ceiling, fighting back tears. Finally, the bluenette pulled his husband into a warm embrace and kissed the top of his head. He pulled the Angel's face up to look him in the eyes. "How long have you been sick?" he asked.

"Since I fell," Pit replied, his eyes watery, but in no immediate danger of overflowing.

"And, this illness… is because you don't talk to your goddess?"

The Fallen shook his head. "No… An Angel can only open their heart to one person. And, that one person becomes their life support. Usually, it is the Angel's deity, whose love gives them warmth. So long as an Angel has their heart filled with the love of their deity, they see and feel the world as normal, and they are warm and free to live a long and happy life until their light leaves and returns to the deity."

Ike nodded. "But you shut your heart off to your goddess… the night I told you that I loved you. You never told me what happened after that…"

Pit sighed. "The separation of removing myself from the world was intense. I could no longer feel Palutena, and the world had gone so cold. I had to go back to Her, and see if She could help me be warm again. But leaving you was so hard; even when I got home, I couldn't get you out of my head. I told Her what was happening, and She tried to help me, but… the only way for me to be at peace and feel the world again was to lose all my memories of you.

"Ikus, I can't live in a world that doesn't have you in it; now that I know you exist. I told her that I would accept my Fall, because I wouldn't be living without you. Out of the good grace of her heart, she allowed me to land near you. It's a blessing, Ike, when I could have landed in any dimension. I could have been sent to Hell for the sin of lusting for a mortal, but she sent me here to be with you. I am so grateful," he whispered, holding the larger man's hand to his chest. Ike could feel how cold the young man was under his nightly attire.

"So what's happening to you? You have no love from Palutena? Why is this killing you?" Ike asked, his voice getting choked up with anxiety and worry.

"An Angel is sensitive to all the love around them, but they can only feel it coming from one person. Palutena is a Goddess, and she exists everywhere, not just in heaven. I can feel the warmth of her love in every blade of grass, every raindrop, and every snowflake. I was never cold before. But, when I Fell, my only source of love and warmth became you.

"You are a mortal, and you only exist in your body, so when I am close, I feel the warmth of your love. But, the rest of the world is cold to me. It's like living in a freezer. The sun no longer warms my skin, nor does it feed me like it used to. Mortal food is fun, but I barely taste it. The only thing that keeps my heart beating is your undying love."

"Pit!" Ike cried, holding the Angel tighter. "My Gods! What have I done to you!?"

The young man spread his ebony wings around his distressed spouse, enshrouding them in darkness. In the gloom, the bluenette felt chilled lips press to his cheek. "You've shown me nothing but love."

"Pit, I'm killing you!"

"No! Not at all. You're the reason I'm still living; even now…"

"But you won't live forever. I'm a mortal! What will happen to you if anything happens to me?! You'll freeze to death!"

A soft but cool hand caressed the mercenary's cheek, wiping away the tears. "Unless you die before your time, Ikus, I'll be long since gone… What's happening to me is slow, but… not so slow that I'll get to see my thirtieth birthday."

Ike shuddered, too horrified to even scream. He only held his husband around the shoulders and stroked his hair. "Pit, no. No, baby. You can't die. No, I don't care if I never see you again, Pit! You have to go to your Goddess! Open your heart to her! Erase all your memories of me! Live a long and happy life! Have a big family! You deserve so much more than I can give you!"

Warm lips silenced the man's pleas.

"I already made my choice six years ago. I was scared at first, because I knew that my life would be short. I didn't even know if you would still love me after I left you, but when all my fears were at their peak, you held me in your arms and made me feel better. I was finally warm again, in your embrace," he said, snuggling deeper into his lover's arms and placing his head under the mercenary's chin. "You told me that you would be my Heaven. Right then, all my fears vanished, because I knew that I had made the right choice.

"My life had been reduced, but I had truly found my Heaven in your love. I stand by my choice to Fall, because it brought us together, and I would never be this happy otherwise."

***

"OH, GODS! MY ANGEL!"

I feel just as cold as Pit must have. I don't even feel Mist any more. Only a deep, icy pain in the core of my being.

(End Part 1)


	26. Illness: Part 2

Fallen For You

Chapter 5: Illness

Part 2

"…"

"… Ike."

"Hn?" It's hard to look Marth in the eyes right now, after he had to slap me to calm me down. I can only imagine what it will be like to talk to my sister after this. She's probably scared of me now. At least Peach got her out of here.

"No one said this would be easy, Ike. You're dealing with everything you've been running from for six years."

Yeah, but… I thought… I'd already forced everything out, y'know." I cried so hard for weeks and weeks.

"Apparently, there's still some left," he assures while placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I guess… Honestly, Marth, do you think Zelda planned this? Taking him out today so that I can talk to Mist?"

"… I don't know if she planned on your sister coming. You know as well as I do that Zelda isn't psychic. But it is possible that she took him away today, because she knew that underneath all the love and affection you have for him, you've been hiding from your feelings. She took him away so that you would deal with them on your own."

Sounds like her. And all this time I thought she just wanted some alone time with him. "It's nice of her to look after us like that… considering how I've treated her over the years."

Marth laughs. "Oh, please! You and I both know she can be a nasty bitch! But I'm glad that the two of you worked out your differences."

"Well, we both wanted what was best for Pit."

"Very true… I think I just saw Peach walk in; I'm guessing that your sister's calmed down."

"Probably. Thanks again for the slap. I kinda needed it."

He laughs it off. "Call me again if you're ever in hysterics."

"Or not. Let's hope I finally deal with my emotions and move on." I stand to go out to the front porch, but Marth stops me.

"If Mist is done listening for today… would you want me to tell her the rest?"

"No. I really need to get this out. I've gotten all the way up to when he told me he was sick."

"Hn… well, you're almost there. Only three more years matter after that. The rest she can probably figure out on her own."

"Yeah. Thanks again, Marth… Oh, and tell Roy hi for me. I haven't seen him all day!"

"Will do!"

"I make my way over to the foyer and out the double doors to the front porch. Mist is leaning against the stone railing, looking out onto the field.

"Missing Tellius yet?" I ask, walking over and sitting on the steps.

She looks up, and smiles with relief. "Nope, just thinking."

"About what a basket case I've become?"

She laughs. "No. Just how thankful I am that we didn't send Soren to visit you today. He'd go off the wall if he knew everything that's been going on with you."

"Yeah, all of this would upset him… is it too upsetting to you?"

She walks over and sits on the same step I am. "I figure that there has to be a reason you're telling me all of this… I'm more afraid that you'll stop, because I know you need to get this out… I can see that it's killing you."

Is it that obvious? "I knew you'd understand." I give her a hug.

"Of course… Now, um… What happened to Pit?"

"Well… I kept a close eye on him. I signed up for the least amount of Brawls possible, so he wouldn't be so cold while I was gone. Still, it wasn't enough. He started getting cold in the time it took me to go to the bathroom."

"_And what did you expect? You're no God. Did you honestly think your love would be enough to keep him warm for the rest of his life? Don't flatter yourself, Ike. All you're doing is prolonging Pit's suffering!"_

Zelda speaks the truth, yet again. "He started to get sick too. Not fever-sick; more of a weak-cough sick. He insisted that it was nothing, but I knew better by then…"

***

"Are you cold, my Angel?"

The Icarus shook his head. "I'm fine, Ikus. Just enjoying the heat of your love."

The bluenette smiled as he laid out the blanket in the field. It was the clearest night of the whole summer, as well as a new moon. The perfect night for stargazing.

Ike smoothed out the blanket and lay down. He opened his arms to his spouse, who gladly filled them.

"It's so calm out tonight," the Fallen observed before coughing lightly. His spouse nuzzled him and rubbed his back.

"Get better, baby," the larger man whispered and kissed his Angel on the forehead.

Pit nodded and turned on his side to gaze up at the Heavens. "Oh, Ikus!" he gasped. "I haven't seen this many stars since I left Skyworld!"

"Mmm," the mercenary hummed and kissed his husband's temple. "It reminds me of the first night we stargazed together."

"I remember that!" the Angel chirped, his wings fluttering. He sighed contently. "We talked about our future and about getting married," he giggled, weaving their fingers together. "And how we're going to have a family someday…" the Angel suddenly went quiet.

The mercenary allowed his lover a moment to himself until he felt Pit's gentle sobs. He sat up and cradled the Fallen instantly. "Baby! My Angel, no tears! Shhh," he soothed, guiding the young man's head into his chest. Pit grabbed the larger man's shirt and tried to calm himself.

"I'm so sorry, Ikus," he managed after successfully swallowing his sadness. "I don't know why my love isn't good enough. I've tried so hard for these past six years but… I think something's wrong with me!" he cried, breaking down into the heavy sobs.

Ike adjusted the Angel in his arms so he could cradle him and shower him with affection. "I'm not sure that I know what you're talking about, baby. But you have done everything right! These past six years have been the best of my life! I just love you so much," the bluenette whispered, kissing his husband.

The Fallen whimpered. "If I've done everything right, why haven't we had a baby yet? I've been trying so hard."

The mercenary stared in shock at his spouse. "A baby?"

The Angel nodded. "A little piece of me that can stay with you after I'm gone. I want a baby with you so badly, but we haven't been able to make one. I know that your love for me is pure, so this isn't your fault. It's mine. I must be doing something wrong… Maybe it's because I'm Fallen, but… I just want to have a family with you."

The bluenette idly stroked his lover's feathers as he thought about his response. "Um, baby… I know that people who love each other and are married can have families, but sometimes, no matter how much two people love each other, they can't have a baby. This happens all the time, but it isn't your fault."

Pit hummed in reply and buried his face in his husband's chest. "But… I want you to still have me, even the smallest part of me, when I'm gone."

"My Angel, you aren't going anywhere. I'm going to help you get better. You won't have to worry about a baby, because you're going to live a long and happy life with me, okay?" Ike assured, pulling Pit's face up to look him in the eyes. "We're going to find a way to make you warm again."

The Angel smiled as he saw the sincerity in his lover's energy. "I'm so lucky to have you, Ikus. I love you so much."

"And I love you, baby," the bluenette confided, holding his Angel close and kissing him deeply. "We'll get through this, I promise.

"And once you're better, I _promise_ to give you a family."

(End Part 2)


	27. Illness: Part 3

Fallen For You

Chapter 5: Illness

Part 3

Author's Notes: WARNING! LEMON AHEAD!

***

"It must have been so hard for you… seeing him get sicker."

"It was the worst. All I wanted was a cure. Just, something – anything – that would make him better. I asked him one day…"

***

"_Please, my Angel. There must be something I can do. I know you're doing your best to get better, but is there anything I can do to warm you up?"_

_The young man squirmed as a deep blush set into his cheeks. "Well…"_

_The bluenette smiled and kissed his husband. "Hm, baby? You're not holding out on me, are you?"_

"_Um." The Angel fidgeted._

_Ike leaned down closer, threatening to tickle, should the Fallen not reply._

"_What warms me up the fastest and keeps me warm the longest is when you… Make love to me," he confessed, an embarrassed smile on his face._

_The bluenette beamed and pulled his Angel into his lap in order to properly shower him in affection. "Then, we should take this to the bedroom?" he asked seductively._

_The brunette jumped out of his lap before he could be asked a second time. Giggling, he ran to the bedroom door and shut it before the mercenary could follow._

_Ike leaned to the door and listened, but all he heard was silence. A second later, the door opened, and Pit emerged in his full Angelic glory. "Can we take a shower?" he asked with an adorable pout._

_The mercenary's heart turned to mush while his penis turned to stone, threatening to rip through its fabric prison. "A shower w-would be nice," he said following his husband to the bathroom. Pit walked ahead of the swordsman at an agonizingly slow pace; all the bluenette wanted was to reach out and stroke his perfect form._

_The Angel entered the bathroom and leaned forward to turn on the shower._

"_Baby," Ike pleaded. "You're hurting me."_

_The Fallen grinned and turned to face his husband. "As soon as you can get yourself out of those clothes, come join me," he teased, stepping into the shower and closing the sliding door._

_Ike wasted no time stripping down. He even tore his shirt a little in his effort to remove it. Once bare, he slid open the doors to find his Angel facing him, body fully exposed as he washed his hair. The youth grinned at his flustered husband. "That was quicker than I expected. I haven't even finished washing my hair."_

_The bluenette swallowed thickly. "Do you need my help, Love?"_

_The Fallen giggled. "Nope, I just need to rinse," he informed and tilted his head back into the stream of water. The mercenary had to bite his lip as he watched the perfectly pale skin of the Angel's torso stretch from his movements. Water streamed down his lightly toned, thin chest, making tiny rivers that led down to the youth's prominent arousal._

_It was more than the swordsman could take. He leaned forward and pulled the Angel up into his embrace, kissing along the Fallen's neck and upper chest while the archer continued to lean his head back, mewling with pleasure._

_Finally, the Icarus righted himself to look into his lover's eyes. The two held each other's gaze, each pleading their desire with only their eyes. Pit's wanting only the love of the man in front of him, and Ike's filled with lust for the Angel he held in his arms. "Is it possible for you to love me in the shower?" the brunette finally asked, his eyes lidded with his own desire._

_Ike nodded vigorously. "Of course we can!" he insisted and dove in for a kiss from his lover as he pressed the youth lightly against the tile. The Fallen giggled and held the mercenary around the neck, intensifying the kiss._

_The bluenette held his husband around the waist with one arm while the other one slipped in between the youth's legs, accidentally brushing the Angel's erection in the process. Pit moaned pleasurably into the kiss. Ike smiled against the Fallen's lips as he slipped one finger carefully into his lover._

_Even though they had been together sexually for several years, the mercenary always took the time, no matter how horny he was, to properly stretch the Angel. He wanted each and every time to be pleasurable for Pit._

_Once the prepping was finished, he poised his member at the Angel's entrance, breaking off the kiss to make sure the Fallen was ready. The swirling blue of his spouse's eyes, accompanied by his endearing smile, assured the mercenary that he was ready. The swordsman entered his lover's body._

_Pit gasped with pleasure as Ike's length filled him. He leaned his head back so it rested on the tile. Closing his eyes, he could focus on the warmth that came from their union, and fully enjoy the small pecks that the bluenette adorned his neck with. As the larger man began his rhythm, the Fallen felt the heat spread to every corner of his being, chasing away the cold as if it never existed. Pit was a frozen landscape, and Ike was the sun that chased away the winter's bite._

_The Angel's love only grew for his husband as he was finally able to feel the man's skin. His senses were slowly returning to their full intensity that the chill of being Fallen had robbed him of. The brunette could now feel the water as it dotted along his hands, the damp hair of his lover as he ran his fingers through it, and the pounding of the bluenette's heart from their lover's dance._

_It was ecstasy._

_Pit tried to make the moment last, but once the swordsman started pumping him with his free hand, it was more than the Angel could handle. He came on the larger man's tanned chest and seconds later, felt the warmth of his lover's seed fill him as well._

_The brunette's heart raced as he came down from his erotic high. Once he was able to open his eyes, he gazed affectionately up at his lover; the only man who could bring him back from the edge of death. "I love you, Ikus. More than you could ever know," he confessed, glad that the water from the shower would hide his emotional tears._

"_And I love you, my precious Angel," the larger man whispered, kissing the Fallen._

***

"… Um… He had an idea about what would help." Damn it, please don't be blushing. "But, the more I thought about how he must feel, the more I realized how things had changed. We still woke up in the morning, and he still greeted me…"

***

_Ike stirred as he felt the body next to him shiver. Instinctively, he rolled over to hug his spouse close, kissing up and down his neck to help warm him._

"_G-good m-m-morning, Ikus," the Fallen greeted, his teeth chattering._

_The mercenary pulled him up into his chest and wrapped the young man with the comforter. "Baby, if you were this cold you should have woken me up," he whispered, kissing along the Fallen's frigid neck._

"_S-sorry… I d-didn't want t-to wake you up," he replied, the chill slowly leaving his body as Ike's love filled him._

"_I'm your husband, Pit. You're never a bother, my sweet Angel," he assured kindly, while stroking back the youth's hair. He ran his fingers through the Fallen's silky hair, rubbing the back of the Angel's neck and eventually stroking his ebony black wings._

_Once the brunette was relaxed and properly warmed, Ike asked, "Would you like to take a hot bath this morning?"_

_Pit raised his head to smile at his husband, "Only if you'll join me."_

***

"… And he would usually feel good enough to go down and eat breakfast with Marth and Link…"

***

"_Well, look who's here! Hey, Pit!" Link greeted warmly as the couple made their way over to the table, Ike carrying both of their plates._

"_Good morning, Link, Marth," the Angel replied before covering his mouth to cough. "Sorry."_

"_No no, it happens to all of us," the Prince assured, standing to pull out the Fallen's chair. "We're just glad to see you, Pit."_

"_Me too," the youth replied, smiling at the table's occupants before looking up affectionately at his spouse._

_Ike set the plates down. "Jeez, Marth, you put him in the wrong spot," he mock scolded._

_The thinner bluenette raised a brow. "Oh? How so?"_

_The mercenary took his seat before pulling the brunette into his lap. "Pit sits with me!" he declared over the Angel's giggling._

_Link chuckled and Marth rolled his eyes._

"_Silly me; I must have forgotten."_

***

"… But he was so weak, that I didn't feel comfortable with him helping me train any more. It just took too much out of him, and he wasn't even a challenge for me anymore. I'd usually train with Marth or Link while my Angel cheered for me…"

***

_Pit squeaked in terror as Ike dodged another swing from the blonde. The two had been training for little over an hour, but the Angel still wasn't used to the sight of his husband nearly taking a hit at the hands of his friend._

"_Link!" the youth pleaded, causing the Hylian to falter._

_Ike landed a blow, and the brunette sighed with relief._

"_Time out!" Link called, taking a step back._

_The mercenary nodded and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Good match," he complimented, walking over to get a drink and kiss his Angel._

_The blonde nodded. "Yeah, if a bit one-sided. Why don't you ever cheer for me, Pit?"_

"_Because you're trying to cut my husband with your sword!" the Fallen replied, and then laughed._

"_Yeah, Link," Ike sighed, and then chuckled. "You think I'm ready for my match against Marth, baby?"_

_Pit pulled his spouse's face down and gave him a passionate kiss. "You're going to win; I know it."_

***

"… Even at my matches, he would cheer for me. No matter how sick he was feeling by mid day, he always wanted to watch me and cheer for me…"

***

_Ike came limping off of the field, more embarrassed than angered by his loss. He had underestimated Marth's speed, and suffered for it._

_Although a series of harsh coughs reminded him of the only thing that mattered. "Baby?"_

_The Fallen staggered into view, still doubled over in his coughing fit. He tried to control himself, finally managing to do so as he was swept into a hug. "I-kus!" he forced out, pausing to clear his throat. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Do you need to see the Doctor?"_

"_No, I'm just fine. Just landed on my foot wrong, but it doesn't hurt that much," he assured, trying to be convincing._

_Pit convulsed with violent shivers. "D-don't lie! It h-hurts!" he stated before coughing._

_The bluenette picked up the Angel and carried him down the hall to their room before he could argue._

***

"… Afterwards, I took him straight up to our room and I loved him. My poor baby was so cold by mid day, that he couldn't function otherwise. Then, I'd keep him close. Sometimes we napped, other times we'd watch a movie or listen to music. It didn't matter to me, so long as I could hold him in my arms.

"And I still bought him gifts as often as I could…"

***

"_Surprise, Sweet Angel," Ike cooed, handing the gift bag to his newly awakened lover. He was rewarded with a pillow slapping him across the face._

"_Ikus! I told you-!"_

"_I know, but before you get upset with me spoiling you, why don't you see what it is first?"_

_Still pouting, the youth did as he was told, casting aside the brightly colored tissue paper to look at his gift. He pulled out a box of one hundred markers, stencils, numerous stickers, and a large scrap book. He gasped. "Oh… I…" For lack of better words, he hugged the mercenary tightly. "Thank you! I love it," he whispered, kissing his husband._

_The bluenette chuckled and picked up the scrap book. "I was thinking that you and I could work on this sometime. Something we can always look back on, when you're all better," he said sweetly._

_The Angel nodded. "I would love to work on this with you! Ikus, I just love you so much!"_

***

"… Our dinner routine was the biggest change. He rarely had the energy to walk downstairs at night. Well, some days were better than others. If he felt like dining with Marth and Link, I would gladly take him, but if it was just too much, I ordered in…"

***

"_Guess who got Chinese takeout!" Ike called, maneuvering the large bag into the bedroom._

_Pit smiled and coughed from his place on the bed. "My Ikus did!"_

_The mercenary set the bad down and brought over the TV tray. "That's right, my Angel. Ready for your chicken and noodles?"_

_The brunette nodded and accepted the box from his lover while the larger man unloaded carton after carton of chicken. "I don't know why you get so much. You don't even eat the vegetables."_

"_I'm an adult, and I don't have to eat my vegetables if I don't want to," the bluenette declared, taking his place in the bed next to his husband. "I've waited my whole life to be an adult, just so I wouldn't have to eat them."_

_Pit laughed and took a bite of his noodles. "Well, I'll bet I can make you," he wagered, using his fork to place a piece of broccoli at his spouse's lips. To make the vegetable more appealing, the young Angel pouted._

_It was a face that no sane person could deny, and Ike gladly accepted the plant. He made sure to eat the whole thing, but before the Fallen could offer him another piece, he held up a corner of a crab-Rangoon. "Open up, Baby."_

_The Angel smiled, and opened his mouth to receive the tasty treat. Ike deposited one corner at a time, so his lover could properly enjoy it, and be distracted from vegetables._

_As soon as Pit had finished the fried treat, he offered one to his spouse. The mercenary opened his mouth as wide as he could to consume the entire treat, which the Angel laughed as he attempted to feed it to him. "I can't believe it fits!" the brunette laughed, but soon had to retract the statement when his lover tried to close his mouth._

_Ike did what he could to catch the contents of the crab-Rangoon that spilled out of the back._

***

"… At night, we would either love each other, or go straight to bed. I tried to love him every night, just so he wouldn't be freezing in the morning, but if he didn't have the energy, I didn't push him…"

***

"_Baby?" Ike called softly._

_No reply. The Angel's head rested half way on the pillow, and half way on his own arm. The other arm was outstretched, attempting to finish the youth's thought in his Lifebook._

_The bluenette carefully removed the heavy tome from the bed, and took the pen from his spouse's hand. Careful not to disturb him, he adjusted the Fallen so that his head rested on the mercenary's chest._

_He looked into Pit's pale face and sighed at how peaceful he was in sleep. He stroked one of the Fallen's porcelain cheeks and was happy to find that it was still warm from his love._

"_Don't worry, Sweet Angel. I'll take care of you. You're going to get better soon, I promise," he whispered, and kissed the sleeping Fallen lightly on the lips. "Goodnight, my Baby."_

***

Mist holds on to my arm. "There was nothing you could do to make him better?"

"I kept hoping that there would be something. Just so he could be himself again; I knew he was suffering.

"Eventually, I went to Zelda…."

(End Part 3)


	28. Illness: Part 4

Fallen For You

Chapter 5: Illness

Part 4

***

The Hylian princess halted her organizing as her sensitive ears picked up on some unfamiliar footsteps. She turned around and met face to face with Ike. Her pale blue eyes narrowed. "I'd say that this is a pleasant surprise, but that's stretching the truth a bit too much for my liking… To what do I owe the 'pleasure' of your company for the first time in nearly nine years?"

The bluenette sighed. "Please don't be that way, Zelda… I need your help."

The brunette scoffed and glared at the mercenary. "Correction: Pit needs my help."

"Basically," the large man admitted. "You've obviously done research on Angels. Please, help me save him."

The Hylian woman mulled his plea over for a moment. Finally, she replied, "How is doing now?"

"Um, I worry. The Gods only know how much I love him, and he assured me that love is all he needs to get better, but… He's not getting better. He's started coughing more; he gets cold in a matter of minutes. I'm scared, because no matter how hard I try, he keeps getting worse. I love him now more than ever, but I don't think that I'm enough."

"And what did you expect?" she snapped, her eyes cold in anger. "You're no God. Did you honestly think your love would be enough to keep him warm for the rest of his life? Don't flatter yourself, Ike. All you're doing is prolonging his suffering." She paused to survey the damage she had done.

Ike still stood tall, his expression made of iron, but his eyes were broken and full of remorse. "Please, Zelda, I know I've messed up. I didn't know my love would have this affect on him, and if I could do it all over so he didn't have to suffer like this, I would! Gods! I want nothing more than for him to live a long and happy life. Just tell me what I need to do, and I'll do it!"

Zelda crossed her arms and thought. After a heavy sigh, she returned his gaze, the ice having melted from hers. "The way I see it, we only have two options left: trying to convince Pit to return home, or talking to his Goddess and convincing her to take him back

"Since I didn't know how _you_ would react to me trying to talk your husband into leaving you, I arranged a meeting with Palutena."

The bluenette nodded. "Okay, can I go with you?"

The princess stared at him. "What?! You think, after all the pain you've caused, that you are _worthy_ to stand in the presence of Palutena?!"

"Look, you need my help on this. Pit's my husband, and I know everything that he's going through. I'll plead with her just as you do. I'm sure that we can convince her to take him back to Heaven," he concluded sadly.

Zelda wasn't convinced. "You're seriously going to argue with her to have your husband taken from you? Forever? Do you even know what will happen to him?"

"…I have a feeling—"

"Palutena will erase his memories of you, me, the tournament, everything that's happened to him since he left Heaven… And we'd never be allowed to contact him again."

Ike nodded. "If that's what it takes to save him, I'll do it."

The brunette shook her head. "I'm impressed. Maybe you do really love him."

"When do we leave to visit Palutena?"

"Oh yes, cancel your matches for today, we'll be leaving around three. Make arrangements for Pit, so he'll be somewhat comfortable in your absence."

The swordsman nodded and exited the library.

***

I sniff and swipe at my nose. Mist finds this completely unacceptable and hands me a tissue.

"So, what did you tell Pit?"

"Just that I thought I found a cure for him, and I would see him again that evening." I hate how stuffed up I sound. Why can't I keep my emotions in check? I wasn't this out of control when father died…

"Did he believe you?"

"Well, I tried not to lie, but he knew me well enough to know that I was being vague for a reason. He still trusted me, and granted me permission to leave him. He stayed with Marth and Link, since I knew that their combined efforts would keep him entertained for the evening.

"Master Hand was kind enough to open a portal for Zelda and me. We crossed over to some kind of plain… I don't think it was Skyworld, since the two of us were too 'heavy' to be up there. This was… an in between. Neutral ground. We met Palutena there."

Mist giggles. "What does a Goddess look like in person? More like Yune or Ashera?"

"To be honest, she looked like Elincia. I'm not joking. She was an emeralde, with a kind face and a soft voice. They could have been sisters had Palutena not radiated a kind of… aura. She just made everything so warm and comfortable.

"And it broke my heart to know that I had taken that warmth away from Pit…"

***

It took a sharp punch to the back of the head to remind Ike that he was standing in the presence of a Goddess. After his reminder from Zelda, he crouched down on one knee before the radiant beauty.

Palutena bid them both to rise. "You two have pleaded to stand before me, but to what end?" she asked, her voice soft and melodic, like the chiming of a bell.

"Your greatness, we come before you asking for your aid," Zelda began. "Pit, he…" She choked up, unable to continue.

The emeralde's eyes widened. "My dear Captain. What has become of him?" she asked, and then turned to look at the mercenary accompanying the princess. "You are Ike."

"I am," he replied simply.

She nodded. "Pit gave up everything for you. He gave you his whole heart with no questions asked."

"I know, but he deserves to have everything back. Please, Goddess Palutena, you must take him back to Skyworld and heal him! He can't die this way!"

Zelda fisted his cape and yanked him closer to whisper, "Do _not_ speak to her in that tone again."

"Do not fret, young princess. He speaks his heart. Pit chose wisely with you, Lord Ike of Crimea. However, I trust my Captain's judgment and respect his dying wish. His heart belongs to you unless he changes his mind," the Goddess informed.

Ike was floored. "Then, you will not save the life of one of your Angels? You condemn him to death, because he chose it? What Goddess does that?! Pit doesn't deserve to die like this! Why can't anyone help him?!"

The Hylian took a step away from her companion, should the Heavenly being decide to strike him for his words against her. Instead, Palutena drew closer and sighed. "I understand your concern, Sir Ike. We all love Pit dearly, or we wouldn't be here in this realm. But you must understand, Pit understood his fate when he chose it. He knew he would suffer, but he felt his suffering would be greater had he never known you. He told me that he would rather have a short life with true love than an eternity without. Those were his last words to me before he fell."

The mercenary shook his head. "It isn't right. I don't care what you say, it's not fair! Pit deserves more than this! I can't ever love him as much as he deserves! I- I-…"

The Goddess reached out and stroked his arm. "You love him, and that is all he has ever asked for. Respect his wishes, and he will be happy."

"If I respect his wishes, he'll be _dead_!" the bluenette spat, retracting from her touch. Without another word, he left the same way he came.

***

Mist is shaking her head. "My idiot brother! If she had been Ashera, I swear-!"

"I know; I was caught up in the moment, and I lost my manners. I just found it hard to believe that his own Goddess wouldn't step up and _help_ him! She had to have known what being Fallen would do to him, and when she wouldn't help me… I just hated her for it…"

"Ike."

"I had to take an hour's break before I went to see Pit, but I was so antsy that I went to see him before I had fully calmed down. I took him to our room without telling Marth and Link goodbye…"

***

"Ikus!" Pit called as the door slammed shut. "Why are you so angry? Please! Tell me what's wrong so I can help."

"My problem is that I can't help _you_!"

The Angel took a step back and stared at his husband. Ike glowered. "I can't believe you're doing this, Pit! You can't just die so you can be with me! No! You get back up to your Heaven right now and tell Palutena that you changed your mind! Have her erase me! I don't care!"

Pit's jaw fell open. "Wha? Ikus?" he called softly.

"No!" the mercenary snapped. "Don't you dare 'Ikus' me! I've let this go on long enough! We can't be together, Pit! I can never love you enough! I'm no good for you, and you need to go so you can live and have your family and…" he broke off, losing his anger in his sorrow. "I can't help you anymore, and I refuse to watch you die. I want you to leave me."

Pit shook his head. "That's something I can't do," he said simply and approached his spouse.

Ike backed away. "No! Don't come near me!"

"Ikus!" the brunette pleaded, teary.

"If pushing you away from me is what it takes to make you better, I'll do it! Just please, go!" the mercenary commanded, fleeing the living area to hide in the bedroom. He locked the door, only to hear the knob turn and a soft knock.

"Iku—" The Fallen broke off into a series of harsh coughs that broke the bluenette's heart. "I-kus!" the youth forced out. "I can't go. I'll never leave you. I want to be with you. This is my choice; not yours. You're my whole world, and I don't want to imagine a life without you in it!" he pleaded between coughing fits.

"Pit, please!"

"SweetLove! An eternity without you wouldn't be _living_. It would be _existing_. _You_ make me live; every day I'm with you, I feel so alive. You've made me so happy, and I know that I've made you happy too! I won't leave, because you still love me, and I want to stay with you until my dying day!" the Angel called, his voice getting weaker.

"My Angel, I can't accept that you're going to die because of me! What if I stopped loving you? Would you go back to Heaven then?" he asked, opening the bedroom door, and revealing his deathly pale husband, slumped against the door jam.

Pit shook his head weakly, a smug smile on his face. "You can never stop loving me, and I will never stop loving you. We'll do what we can with the time that we have, but I only want to be with you. It's my one wish: To be by your side for the rest of my life. I love you with all that I am, Ikus."

The mercenary scooped his spouse up into his arms, and began kissing the cold away. The Angel shook with relief at the feel of his husband's heat. "My Sweet Angel, I just don't know what I'd do without you; I love you so much. I'm so scared to think of all the time we won't have together… You're supposed to outlive me."

"Well, maybe you should focus on the time that we do have. It may not be as much as you wanted, but… I'll make it worth it for you…"

"You've already made me a better person, My Angel," he whispered, capturing his lover's lips.

"And you've shown me true love: 'a love so deep that you would die for them'. That's how I feel about you, Ikus," the Fallen replied, just as soft, returning the kiss.

The bluenette intensified their passion, taking his husband to the bedroom where they could compensate their love and guarantee another day for the dying Angel.

(End Part 4)


	29. Illness: Part 5

Fallen For You

Chapter 5: Illness

Part 5

***

"… I felt it was well… my last hope, trying to convince him to leave me. That I didn't love him anymore. He always knew when I was lying, so that only made things harder for me, because I could never stop loving him… Anyways, I really let him having it one day. I told him we might get a divorce." Goddess, I was an asshole; making him cry like that. "But I did it because I convinced myself that it would save his life. Even though each tear he shed was like a knife in my heart, I ignored my pain. I just wanted him to survive it… I yelled at him to go home, because I wasn't going to sleep with him ever again."

Mist fidgets with the hem of her skirt, unable to look me in the eye. "Did it work? Is he in Heaven now?"

I shake my head. "No, after a week of no sex and me ignoring him… he was so sick, Mist. I can't even tell you how bad he got…" And maybe things could have been different today, had I not made him suffer for something he couldn't change. In that case, I deserve to rot in hell. "He came to me in tears, barely able to stand and begged me to take him back. He said he would always love me, and he knew I was only being mean to him because I was trying to save him.

"Then, he explained that when he gave his heart to me, he couldn't take it back. He would always love me, and there wasn't a thing he, his Goddess, or myself could do to change it…"

***

The mercenary's heart felt like lead in his chest. Guilt pulsed through his veins in place of blood, made worse with every ragged breath the Fallen took. Pit was slumped against the door frame, but his legs continued to shake, threatening to give out at a moment's notice. His skin had the pigment and fragility of paper, with fresh tear tracks trailing down the hollows of his once round cheeks. The Angel didn't even have the strength to fold his wings, so they hung limply behind him. In less than a week, the youth had become rail thin, and his coughing was worse than ever.

Pit raised his gaze to meet Ike's, and again they took his breath away, but for the first time, those exotic eyes terrified him. They were dull, and a shade of grey instead of the sparkling blue that he so clearly remembered.

"P-please, Ik-kus," he began, his lips chattering so badly that it affected his speech. "I l-love you s-so much. Don't p-p-push me away an-ny m-more," he pleaded, breathlessly and paused to cough. The effort was enough to jerk his whole body.

"Pit, I can't take you back. I'm no good for you. Please, baby, just go back to Heaven. Leave me behind and have a good life," Ike reasoned, but the look in his husband's eyes caused his resolve to falter.

"B-but, a life w-with-hout you isn't worth l-living. I don't c-care if it's s-short or I'm sick. I'd r-rather die in your ar-rms than live f-forever w-without you. I can't go b-back, Ikus. I onl-ly want t-to go f-f-forward with the rest of my life. Please l-love me again," he continued to plea, tears already falling. "I want my Ikus! I want my husband!" he cried and fell into yet another coughing fit.

Ike swept the youth into a loving embrace and was shocked at how light he had become. "I'm so sorry, sweet Angel! My poor baby! Forgive me! I didn't want to hurt you; I'm just so scared! I don't know what else to do!"

"Don't worry about saving me so much… Everything happens for a reason, Ikus, and I can't help but feel that this was all meant to be… I'm not afraid to die," the Fallen said, causing Ike to cry out.

"I can't let that happen! I love you so much! You're going to be okay! I'll find a way, and you'll live a long, healthy life… with a family!" the older man assured and kissed his husband softly. The touch of his spouse's icy lips sent shivers down Ike's spine. "Oh, baby, you're frozen. I'm so sorry; I'm so sorry," the bluenette repeated, his voice adequately expressing his grief.

Pit merely stroked his lover's face; the cool flesh doing little to comfort the mercenary. Without further delay, the swordsman carried his ailing lover back to the bedroom to warm him.

***

"… I've never felt like a bigger ass. He needed me to live, and I pushed him away."

Mist shakes her head. "Ike, you were trying to save him."

"Yes, I was, but it just made the situation so much worse. My poor Angel was bedridden for eight days. He couldn't stand on his own. _Damnit_! I probably took a while year off of his life by denying him for a week."

My sister is quiet, soaking this all in. But she wasn't there. She could never know what it's like to watch the love of your life wither away and be powerless to help.

"Anyways, it took two weeks for my Angel to feel well enough to leave the room. I carried him as often as he'd let me; I just didn't want him to get too tired. We usually went down to the commons room together, so he could be social or play a board game. The trick was letting him win without being too obvious about it. We always wanted him to win; it made him so happy…"

***

"One… two… three… four! Okay, who owns Bowser's Castle?" Link asked, looking up at his three competitors.

"I do," Pit called softly before coughing and dropping the deed. Ike picked it up for him.

"That's right," the mercenary stated, looking at the tiny card. "Marth gave him Peach's Castle so I could buy him four houses to go on it, and you, Link, gave him the money for the little mansion as well."

The blonde face-planted into the monopoly board with a sigh.

"Your generosity is appreciated, Link," Marth snickered.

The Hylian sat up and began counting his money. "How much do I owe you?" he asked.

"Your first born child," Ike laughed.

"You don't have to pay me, Link," the Angel offered.

The blonde shook his head. "Pit! A game's a game, and boy did I pick the wrong space to land on. Here, I'll give you Luigi's mansion and everything on it with half of my money; will that cover it?"

The Fallen nodded and graciously accepted the offer.

"Well done, Link," the prince applauded. "Just stay away from the blue squares for the next ten rounds and you might survive this game."

Link scoffed. "Heh, you'll probably be out by then, Princess. In case you haven't noticed, Pit owns half of the board with ridiculous amounts of houses on each one. I'll give you two more rounds before you go under."

"Right, and you'll be out with the next roll of the dice?"

The Hylian frowned as Ike took his roll.

"Ikus?" Pit called softly, halting the larger man's motions.

"Yes, baby?" he replied, pulling his spouse into his lap. "Cold?"

"Not really, um… Can you take me outside? I haven't seen the garden in so long."

Marth bit his lip. "Pit, it's winter. You're so sick all the time, maybe it's not such a good idea for you to be out in the snow."

"Oh…" the youth replied, his tone heartbroken.

It was more than Ike could bear. "Well… I suppose just going out for a little bit won't be too big of a deal. But only for a few minutes, and if you get tired or cold, you let me know.

The youth fluttered. "Yes! I want to go out! Thank you, Ikus! Thank you!"

Although the Angel didn't have to thank his lover. The energetic response and the light in the brunette's eyes was what made the venture worth it.

Ike bundled his spouse tight in jackets that had special holes for his wings. After securing the Fallen in winter garb, the bluenette dressed himself. Within minutes, the two entered a world of pure white.

The day was overcast and the air was still. The mercenary's breath fogged directly in front of his face in large clouds. Pit giggled at this.

"You're making smoke!" he called, teasing.

The mercenary didn't know much about condensation, but he knew enough to correct the Angel's misconception about the fog being smoke. However, he chose not to, preferring this sweet, child-like side of his husband that he hadn't seen in nearly a year. So he laughed and kissed the youth. To his surprise, Pit's lips had some warmth despite the cool air.

"Come with me to the garden!" The brunette giggled and grabbed the bluenette's hand and led him around the front of the mansion. The Fallen's laughter was music to the mercenary's ears.

As they made it to the frozen entrance, Pit's steps slowed to a walk and he stared at the frozen wonder before him. "It's so pretty, Ikus. Like the world is made of glass!" he observed happily, walking over to examine the flowers.

"Yeah, I heard that we had a few ice storms before the snow fell. It wouldn't surprise me if the trees still had some leaves under that ice." The bluenette followed his lover through the garden, catching up to hold hands with the sweet creature. As the couple made their way to the fountain, Pit separated to admire the frozen sculpture.

Ike watched with similar amazement as his pale husband walked over and ran his fingers over the frozen water of the fountain. The Angel's eyes shone with child-like curiosity at the icicles that hung from the basin.

The bluenette noticed with some discomfort that Pit was just as frail as all the icicles that hung from the fountain. He could just as easily break. Then, Ike's mind expanded his metaphor as he realized that Pit was just like the garden itself. Something that was once vibrant and lively now frozen and clinging to life. The mercenary himself was the winter's sun, trying in vain to warm the frozen wasteland in hopes of the flowers returning.

Ike would have given his soul for the chance to bring back summer to his husband's world.

"My Angel, you're so beautiful," the bluenette commented, simply for the truth of it. His husband may be sick and frail, but he was still lovely.

A pink tint took to the youth's hollow cheeks. "Ikus," he giggled and made his way back to the mercenary. As he walked, he spread his ebony wings, bringing sharp contrast to the frozen world. The wings beat with large swoops that disturbed the snowflakes and sent them in a whirlwind and the Angel hovered over to his husband. The swordsman's jaw dropped as he remembered the conversation he had with Marth shortly after Pit fell. He had been told that his spouse would never take flight again.

"You're flying, baby!" Ike marveled, and caught his lover as he drew near.

Pit smiled broadly and dried his own eyes. "I didn't think I could anymore… it's been so long, but… I guess that flying really does come naturally, when you make me feel as light as a feather," the youth replied, and kissed the man passionately.

***

"I knew then how strong and resilient Pit was. And… I let myself believe that there might be hope; that there was a way he could overcome it. Seeing him fly for the first time" and the last time "in six years made me believe that he could get better…

"I went back to Zelda…"

***

"ZELDA!" Ike called as he bolted into the library, his heavy footsteps echoing in the large room. "Are you in here? We need to talk!"

"Keep your voice down!" the princess hissed. "This is a library! Some people are trying to read."

"Pfft." The mercenary waved the statement off. "Only you, Zelda."

"Asshole," the Hylian growled under her breath. "Is there a reason you're here? I'm still royally pissed at you for your little speech to the great Goddess Palutena and then leaving me with her to deal with your aftermath!"

"She's not helping us, so she doesn't matter," the bluentte summed up simply. "Still! There must be someone who can! Another Goddess, another entity, something!?"

The brunette sighed heavily and glared at the mercenary out of the corner of her eye. "You're not going to let this go?"

"No, Zelda. Tell me what to do. I don't care how unlikely it is, I just want to try! Pit's not giving up, and neither am I!"

"Fine," she said simply before taking a seat at one of the many tables. "Let me ask you this, do you remember the speech that Master Hand gave at the beginning of your first year at the Tournament?"

"… Vaguely…"

The princess didn't look surprised. "The Hands stated that the winner of the tournament will have the right to face them in battle, and the winner gets temporary access to their power. One wish, if you will. Their power seems nearly limitless, and… you could use it to allow your love to be as potent as a God's. Pit would heal and live a normal life… of course, you would also want the immortality of a God, if you are to keep Pit alive and healthy for as long as an average Angel."

Ike was amazed at the simplicity of the plan. His answer had been staring him in the face all along. "Zelda, you're a genius!"

The girl smirked. "Well, I try."

"So, all I have to do is win the tournament… and beat the Hands… Has anyone ever beat them?"

"In these past nine years, none. But I have reason to believe that you have the drive to beat them, Ike. You're not doing this for eternal power, fame or fortune… You're doing it for love… for Pit."

(End part 5)


	30. Illness: Part 6

Fallen For You

Chapter 5: Illness

Part 6

***

"Up until that point, I'd never made it very far in the tournaments. In the beginning, I lost for lack of skill, then, I started throwing the match if I had to battle Pit. The best I ever managed was making it to the semi-finals during the year that my Angel left, but I dropped out of the tournament the day that he fell… After that, I always threw the matches early on in the tournament so I could spend the most time possible with Pit. I was a bit out of shape.

"Luckily, Zelda agreed to whip me back into shape," I laugh. "And she showed my ass no mercy whatsoever, but she accomplished what she set out to do. I ripped through the ten bosses you need to be able to beat before entering the tournament. Pit was so excited…"

***

"Ikus!"

The mercenary rushes over to the stands before his ailing husband makes it out of his chair. "No no, baby. You can sit down. How are you, sweet Angel?"

"So proud of you, Ikus. I saw you win against all those bosses; Zellie's a good teacher," Pit praised, easing himself town into the chair. He coughed weakly before looking back up at his spouse.

"Well, I'll complete a cruel endless brawl for you, my Angel. I promise that I'll make you all better. You'll never be cold again," the larger man assured, kissing the Fallen on the lips.

The brunette hummed with delight. "Mmm, I'm never cold when I'm with you."

"Ike," Marth greeted as he strode over to where the couple was sitting. "You fought like a beast out there; a far cry from your previous performances. Well done."

"Yeah, thanks. I'm going to win this year, and use the Hands' power to save Pit," Ike explained, rubbing the Fallen's arms to help warm him.

The Prince nodded. "Fair enough. You fight for your lover as I fight for mine. Should I win, I want to bring Roy back to the tournament, so the two of us can finally be married."

Ike grimaced. "I see. So that would make us rivals now? I'm sorry, Marth."

"Don't be sorry yet. We haven't even fought. Plus, we're on opposite sides of the chart," the lithe swordsman stated, pointing up at the tournament bracket.

"Oh hey, they got it set up… Good, Zelda's on your half. If it comes down to her and me, it won't matter who wins. We're both in this for Pit."

Marth nodded stiffly. "We'll see, Ike. Good luck to you; your first match is against Luigi."

"I know, I know. Good luck against Donkey Kong," Ike called as the Altean left the arena.

"You're going to win, Ikus," Pit stated confidently, turning his tired gaze to his lover. "I have all my faith in you."

"Thank you, sweet Angel. I will do everything in my power to protect you."

***

"So… you and Marth were enemies? That doesn't make sense; I thought he was always on your side! Why wouldn't he try to help Pit?!" Mist yells.

"Sis, calm down. It's okay. Marth just figured that I would drop out of the tournament like always. He didn't know that I was actually taking it seriously. And… as far as Pit is concerned… Pit isn't his lover. Roy fills Marth with the drive he needs; if Marth fought for Pit, he wouldn't have the same intensity."

"…Okay, I guess so. So… was he fighting for Roy, or Pit?"

"At the time, Roy. He really wanted him back. But Link and Zelda were both fighting for Pit, so we had a better chance than most at getting our wish.

"The first two fights were a breeze, but I have to give Luigi and Olimar some credit, because they did put up a good fight."

***

"Ikus…"

"Yeah, baby? Are you cold?"

The Angel shook his head as he burrowed into the crook of the larger man's arm. "No, I'm just worried…. It's the semi-finals, and I know you're fighting Link today…"

Ike nuzzled the Fallen's cheek and picked up one of the many ebony feathers that littered their bed spread. Pit had been losing feathers at an alarming rate for the past week, and his wings were beginning to show the effects of it. The bluenette took the feather and stroked it down the boy's back, tickling the spot between his wings. "Are you afraid that I'll lose, baby?"

"No no, not at all. Nothing can stop you; I just don't want Link to get hurt… I know you love me so much… I just don't want anyone to get hurt standing in your way…"

Ike laughed and kissed his husband. "Sweet Angel, I wouldn't hurt anyone too seriously. All that matters is that I advance. I promise not to be cruel when it comes to the tournament, okay?"

The Fallen nodded. "Okay, Sweetlove!"

***

"Events during the tournament seem all a blur to me now. I was so focused on my goal, that I really didn't take in every detail. I remember the fights mostly, so try to bear with me, Sis…"

***

Ike met with Link on Battle Field, the course that was universally chosen for the tournament to take place on. The two shook hands before the countdown, and had a brief exchange of words.

"We're both fighting for the same cause," Link began, drawing the Master Sword. "You want me to just throw this and let you go to the finals?"

"No, Link. Pit deserves the best of us to advance. He needs every chance he can get, and if I fall here, then so be it, but I will hunt you down and kill you if you don't win," the mercenary warned, drawing Ragnell.

The Hylian nodded. "Well, then let the best man win… For Pit's sake."

"GO!"

The two combatants flew at each other without mercy. Sacred blade met with sacred blade as mercenary fought against hero. Link used his entire arsenal of weapons against the man, but Ike dodged them time and time again, finally getting close enough to attack. A mighty swing of the golden blade knocked the Hylian over, but he was back on his feet in an instant, ready to counter with two harsh slashes, causing the larger man to flinch and take his first hit.

"C'mon, Ikus," Pit whispered in the stands from his spot between Marth and Zelda.

The Hylian princess looked over at the wilted Angel with sad eyes. He was terribly weak, barely able to keep his eyes open, and his breathing was often louder than his speaking voice. Every now and again he would cough, and the force of it was enough to shake feathers from his fragile wings. Even when he wasn't coughing, his whole body shook from frigid temperatures that only he could feel.

Even with a quilt wrapped around his shoulders, Pit was freezing.

"Just… take it easy, Pit. If you have to go lay down, Ike would understand," Zelda said, taking the youth's frail hand into her own.

"I'm fine, Z-Zellie. R-really," he forced out through chattering teeth.

The princess nodded and shot Marth one of her most heated glares. The Prince did his best to ignore her and concentrate on the match. Ike was now imprisoned in the Triforce while Link slashed at him mercilessly.

"This doesn't look good," the Altean observed.

"I-Ikus can d-do it… I b-believe in hi-im."

As the Final Smash ended, Ike was hurled through the air, but after two well-placed jumps and one aether, he managed to land back on the course.

"That was lucky," Zelda said with a sigh

The bluenette wasted no time in launching an offensive. He managed to get Link on the run, and while the Hylian tried in vain to retaliate, it only took one swing of Ragnell to send him flying off the course.

"Link is down a point. If Ike can hold out for the match, he wins," the Hylian princess stated, patting Pit's hand.

"Provided Link doesn't get him first. His damage is though the roof from Link's Final Smash. This will most likely end with a Sudden Death match."

"Marth, no one asked you."

There was a cry as Ike was thrown off the stage the instant Link returned.

Pit tensed. "No," he whispered. "Ikus will be so sad if he can't help me."

The mercenary returned to the stage in a foul temper and came at Link relentlessly, doing his best to keep Pit's words in mind.

With thirty seconds left in the match, the Smash Ball made its second appearance. Both contestants attacked it. Link prepared to triple slash it, but Ike came down from the top platform and smashed both the Ball and Link in one swing. Before the Hylian could recover, he was swept up into a Great Aether as the final countdown began.

The crowd watched as Ike racked up damage on the already battered Hero, finishing the Final Smash and hurtling the blonde into oblivion. Ike bit his lip, hoping his attack was enough.

Link continued to fly as the crowd counted down the last few seconds. As time was called, the Hero's score had been cleared from the board, giving Ike the KO he needed to win the match.

Pit pushed himself to his feet and nearly toppled forward, grabbing on to the railing for support. "Ikus!" he cried happily, his wings fluttering and shedding a few more ebony feathers. "You did it, Ikus! I knew you—"

Without warning, the Angel collapsed on the walkway.

(End Part 6)


	31. Illness: Part 7

Fallen For You

Chapter 5: Illness

Part 7

***

Most of the yard is now dominated by the shade of the large oak tree. The sun is ever so slowly inching down towards the western half of the field. It won't be much longer now, but I only have a few hours left to tell her my story… Getting it out is one thing and… managing to calm my ass down is another.

But no matter what, I have to get it together before Zelda brings him back tonight. He deserves nothing but smiles from me…

My precious little Angel.

How I love him.

He's managed to keep me sane for nearly seven years now… but it's still good that I get this all out.

"Zelda told me that he collapsed at the end of my match. She took him to the infirmary. Marth told me what was going on, and I flew to his side… After Mario examined him, he found that My Angel was malnourished – literally starving to death – and hypothermic. Pit was put on fluids and… some other shit that I don't remember the name of. And some machine that was supposed to help warm him up. None of it did a damn thing to help him, though.

"He stayed in there for half of the night before Mario admitted that there was nothing he could do for My Angel. I had him disconnected from all of those machines so I could get him out of that cold, lonely room…"

***

Heavy footsteps echo down the empty halls as Ike carries his spouse up to the main floor. He had lived at the mansion for a decade now, and he knew his way around in the dark. It was early spring, and frost still glazed the window panes while Valentines decorations adorned the halls.

"I-kus," Pit called weakly, his voice as soft as the midnight creaks of the mansion.

"Shhh, baby. Just rest. I need you to hang on, My Angel. One more fight and you'll never be cold again," the larger man assured, scarred by how fragile the youth had become.

"I wanna… sit by the… fire, I-kus," the brunette whispered in reply, his dim blue eyes turned towards the redish glow emitted from the Commons.

"Are you sure? You really should be resting, my love."

"Please?"

The soft plea was more than Ike could bear. He carried the Angel into the open room where the last embers from the evening's fire clung to life.

After setting his husband down in a chair, the bluenette pulled out the couch into a bed and placed as many pillows and blankets on it as he could find.

"There you are, My Angel." Ike gathered the thin Fallen in his arms. "A nice bed for our evening fire-viewing," he said, gently placing Pit on the mass of pillows and snuggling his spouse close while arranging the blankets.

"Thank you… I-kus…" the Angel replied, exhausted and breathless.

The two sat in the dim glow of the embers, with Pit occasionally shivering and Ike holding him close to warm him. "It'll be okay," the bluenette would whisper, stroking the youth's tattered wings. "You'll be fine."

"I-kus…"

"Yes, baby? Try to rest."

The Angel giggled. "I-kus… what do you want… in life?"

"Only to love you forever! I will always take care of you, baby. Don't think for one second that you're being a burden. I vowed to care for you in sickness and in health, and I plan on living up to it. I _will_ make you well again," the larger man stated, stroking the hallow of his husband's cheek.

The brunette smiled. "You will… al-ways have me… I-kus…. But… could you ev-er love ano—"

"No no, baby," Ike hushed, placing his finger on his spouse's chilled lips. "Don't talk like that. I'm not going to love anyone but you for the rest of forever."

Pit closed his eyes and kissed the mercenary's finger. "But… I-kus—"

"Ah ah! No buts. I insist. After I get you better, I'm going to take a year off from the tournament. I'll have won enough from the tournament to buy us a nice home, and we can just live together and enjoy being married… and perhaps work on a family, if it pleases you," Ike offered, knowing it would give the Angel the hope he needed to make it through the night.

Some of the exotic blue light returned to Pit's eyes. "You want… a… fam-uh-lee?"

The larger man nodded. "Always, My Angel. I wasn't ready for a baby with Samus, but now… I would love a family with you. You'll make the best little mother ever," he teased, much to Pit's delight.

"_You'll_… be the… mom, I-kus," the youth retaliated, smiling bright. "Can we… name our… first son… af-ter you?"

Ike just smiled and kissed his Angel on the nose. "Anything you want, My Love."

The Fallen nodded as another cough raked through him. The bluenette's heart twisted as his lover turned a pleading gaze towards him.

"My Angel… can we…?"

Pit nodded and leaned forward to give his lover a gentle kiss on the lips. Ike responded by disrobing his husband as well as himself and kissing his lover passionately. Although the Fallen's body was wasting away, and his every rib was clearly visible, the mercenary had lost no love for him. He always had, and always would love Pit.

***

"… That was the last time that we made love.

"As soon as he was asleep, I carried him back up to our room and put him to bed… I found it impossible to sleep because…"

_I knew. I knew then what was going to happen, but I didn't want to admit it. I still don't want to admit it to this day…_

"I was just so worried about him. I woke up every hour on the hour just to look at him, and make sure he was still breathing. I'd hold him and kiss him…"

Mist nods. "You loved him, and he was very sick… it's only natural to be worried… But, did it affect your match for the finals?"

I shake my head. "No… I had a talk with Marth and Zelda the day before. I wanted whoever lost their match to keep an eye on Pit while I fought the winner of their match. As it turned out, Zelda showed up bright and early to stay by Pit's side.

"She wished me luck and I left with My Angel still sleeping. He was so weak, I didn't want to disturb him… It was bad enough to have him in the stands the day before.

"So, I left him in Zelda and Link's care under the strict instructions to alert me if anything happened with Pit. Once they agreed, I left for my match…"

***

"You made it."

Ike looks over his shoulder at Marth, who was approaching the course. "Of course I made it. Did you doubt me?" the larger blunette replied, somewhat bitterly.

"No, I didn't mean it in that way. I just mean, it's a tough tournament. I'm impressed with your skill and I look forward to our fight today," the prince complimented.

"Oh…" The mercenary turned his back on his friend and continued to stare at the course.

"Ike?... Something wrong?"

"Pit's getting worse… I don't know—" Ike cut himself off.

Marth got the idea. The Altean noble shuffled his feet before placing a hand on Ike's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Ike," he said, before moving away.

The bluenette didn't respond. He only stared blankly at the Battlefield until it was time for the match to begin. Ike was the first one on the course, ready to defeat Marth and move on to the Hands. Marth made his way on to the field, his blue gaze as cold and hard as his blade, with Falcion already drawn and ready for battle.

"This is it, Ike," he stated coolly, unlike earlier when he gave the mercenary a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "For Pit or Roy's sake, may the better man win."

The larger swordsman gave a stiff nod before uncrossing his arms and yanking Ragnell from the earth. "If you think you will be shown an ounce of mercy, don't bet on it. Pit is everything to me, and there is nothing that could possibly—"

Ike paused as he realized that Marth wasn't paying attention; instead, his gaze was off in the stands. With a growl, the mercenary followed the Prince's eyes to the stands.

The Crimean man's heart sank as he picked Link out of the crowd, bolting around stands and jumping down stairs to make it to the field.

"IKE!" he was calling, waving his arms, trying to get the larger man's attention. The Hylian made his way to the railing and leaned over as far as he could.

"LINK!" the bluenette called back, fighting off the persistent nausea that had arisen since the moment he laid eyes on the blonde.

"IKE!"

"IS IT PIT!?" the mercenary asks helplessly, and nearly chokes as the Hylian nods.

"GET BACK TO YOUR ROOM! HE DOESN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME FOR THE MATCH!"

(End Chapter 5)


	32. Demise: Part 1

Fallen For You

Chapter 6: Demise

Part 1

***

"… It was a sharper blow than anything Marth could have landed. The reality that this was actually happening; that I could actually lose my Angel…"

"What did you do?... Did you stay? Did you continue the match? You could still save him if you won!" Mist pleas, her eyes wide and her voice stressed.

"I wanted to stay. I wanted even more to win, but… I couldn't chance it. If it truly was the end, I had to be by his side. He was my husband; I couldn't risk him dying alone.

"I forfeit the match. I could tell that it wasn't the stupendous victory that Marth had hoped for. While he just stood there with Falchion at his side, I jumped off the course to meet up with Link… The whole thing… felt like one of those slow-motion nightmares. The closer I got to Pit, the slower I seemed to be going. At one point, I dropped Ragnell, and I didn't even look back.

"I just had to be there.

"I had to be by his side…"

Oh, Pit…

***

The whole fourth floor was as silent as a tomb as the Hylian and the mercenary finally slowed to a walk. Both were too numb to feel the stiffness in their muscles or the burning in their lungs from the long sprint. Neither of them noticed their heavy breathing as they made their way to the room. All they could feel was anticipation and the frozen fear that came with death was imminent.

Ike had to stop himself from knocking on the door, like a stranger in his own house. He had never felt so wrong in his life. Looking to restore the slightest hint of normality, he yanked open the door without any warning and let himself into the living area.

Zelda poked her head out of the black bedroom and sighed with relief. The Princess motioned for the bluenette to join her, which he did without a second's hesitation. He entered the room just in time to watch the noble Hylian give her tearful goodbye.

"It's okay, Pit. Ike's here now… Just… relax… I lov—" Abruptly, she turned away. As she came face to face with the mercenary, he saw a pain in her eyes that mirrored his own. "Don't fuck this up too," she muttered under her breath before brushing past the larger man.

Ike stood in a stupor, cut to the core by the brutality of her words as well as the situation he had created. The man that he had married, the love of his life, was going to die at any moment. The door shut softly behind the Princess, sealing the bluenette inside. He had to face what he had done alone.

"Ikus…Ikus… Please, Ikus… Stay with me," Pit beckoned extending a ghastly pale hand out to his lover. "It's time…"

The finality in his lover's tone was enough to snap Ike out of his daze. He rushed to his Angel's side and took the fragile hand into both of his own. "Don't talk like that, my baby. You'll be fine… Just gotta focus on getting you buh-bet-tur." The larger man broke out in tears, overwhelmed. "My Angel, please… Forgive me… I never wanted to hurt you… You're so precious… and look at what I've done…"

Pit weakly shook his head. "I've lived… a good life… I'm ready to go… I wish… we could have… had long-er, but… I'm thank-ful for what we… did have… It was so real… our love.

"I don't re-gret… one sec-cond… even now…"

The mercenary sobbed and pulled Pit into his arms. The Angel smiled and closed his eyes, his breathing in heavy rattles. "How can I go on? I'm losing the best thing I've ever had. I don't want to live without you, baby."

The Fallen forced his eyes back open to gaze up at his husband. "You will sur-vive this… find a reason to… live… I want you to find… some-one to love… again… Have a family…"

"You're my family, Pit. You. I only want to be with you. I can't let you die like this when you have some much left to live for. You deserve a life, true love and a family! I deserve to rot in Hell!"

The brunette winced. "I-kus… Don't say that… I love… you so… much… Don't go to Hell. Stay and… live… for me… Be happy… for me."

The youth was fading, an Ike could feel it. "Baby… you mean so much to me. It would take me a lifetime to try and express to you how much you mean to me. I know… I don't have long now, but… Baby, you've made me happier than I deserve… Is… Is there anything – ANYTHING – I can do for you right now?"

The Angel shook his head slowly. "Just… hold me… I only want… in… your arms… My… I… kus…"

"I love you," Ike whispered as his husband relaxed on his chest, in his arms. "It's okay, baby. Relax; warm up, love," he continued, his voice growing thick with tears. "You'll never be cold again, my Angel. I'm so sorry I did this to you…" he sobbed. "Sweet Pit, I will always love you…"

The large man swallowed his tears and tried to reign in his emotions, only to find that the room had grown eerily quiet. He tried to remember why it had seem so loud before.

And then he realized; Pit's raspy breathing: the sound was gone.

"Baby?" he asked softly, looking down at the Angel in his arms. "Pit?"

The Fallen remained still and silent in his last embrace, his expression no longer pained or chilled, merely resting. Ike ran his finger through the Angel's darkened chocolate locks and trailed down to hold his husband's face a final time.

"Oh, Pit…" he whispered, his face crumpling. The large man burst into a fresh wave of tears as he began to think of all the things that he still wanted to tell the youth, all the holidays and new experiences he wished he could give the brunette. He would give anything to travel back in time to a week ago, a day ago, or even just five minutes ago to when his lover was still breathing in his arms.

But the simple reality was that all of those moments, Pit included, were now in the past, while Ike was forced to remain in the present. The two were now separated by an impenetrable wall of time, and with the separation came guilt as well as pain.

"PIT!" Ike cried, as the full intensity of his situation hit him hard. Alone, with no one left to judge or comfort him, he let go and allowed his tears to fall freely. He no longer had the strength to control such a strong, deep emotion.

His anguish reached two pairs of Hylian ears, one crying softly in the chair while the other paced around the room, at a loss for what to do. "Well," Link mutter to himself. "Ah… At least it's all over…"

Zelda found little comfort in this statement and began to cry harder. Link sighed and began to make quicker rounds through the middle of the room.

***

"And there you have it," I choke out. "Not only did I kill an Angel, but I ended the love of my life. I killed someone who could do more good in an hour than I could do in a lifetime."

And I deserve to burn in Hell for it. There's no way around it. I killed something so pure, so beautiful… If that doesn't burn my ass, nothing will.

"… He died?... Honestly, Ike… He's really just… gone?"

I can't help but cry now. The pain is simply overwhelming. To see the rapid transformation in my mind; my once healthy, vibrant Angel withering away, and there was nothing I could do to save him.

It makes me sick.

Every time I think about what I did, it makes me sicker. How did I make it to this point? I can't think. I don't want to think when every image in my mind takes me back to my mistake.

"_Ikus."_

I can hear him calling me.

"_Please, Ikus."_

I only want to be with him.

"Ike?"

Mist's voice sounds so far.

"_Stay with me."_

My Angel sounds so close. The world has gone as dark as his wings, and there's nowhere else I'd rather be.

Am I losing consciousness?

Perhaps.

It's a welcome relief from this agony.

"Ike!"

"_Ikus."_

His voice keeps drawing me in and I see his pale hand reaching up out of the darkness for me; calming me back down to the Hell that I've created. The cold dark place in my mind where I can suffer like he suffered.

"Ike!"

Mist's final plea won't find me. I take hold of my husband's hand and let him pull me down into the abyss. I lay down beside him, wrapped in his frozen embrace, feeling only the cold.

"_I love you."_

(End Part 1)


	33. Demise: Part 2

Fallen For You

Chapter 6: Demise

Part 2

***

_Ike held the body of his Angel close, stroking the youth's serene features for the last time. _

"_Poor baby," he found himself whispering, time and time again to the corpse in his arms. "…My poor baby…"_

_As his hand made another pass to caress his husband's face, he brushed away some small dust-like particles. At first glance, the mercenary thought that it was gold glitter, but as he examined the bits stuck to his fingers, he saw that light was being emitted from the specks, not reflecting off of them. After a close examination of Pit's face, he saw that every visible area of the Angel's flesh was covered with the shining golden light. The longer he watched, the more illuminated his spouse became. Finally, Pit's entire body was as luminous as the warm glow of a hearth. Enchanted, Ike pressed his palm to the Fallen's shining cheek._

_As if a membrane had been ruptured, the little sparks erupted and scattered around the room in a swirl of golden light. Having no boundaries, the specks swirled around the room, rushing over the stupefied bluenette like a wave._

_As he was bathed in the warm glow, Ike could feel a light touch on his face that felt like his Angel's gentle kisses, it rushed through his hair like his Pit's fingers, and warmed his body like the boy's small embrace._

_Before the mercenary could properly process what he was feeling and seeing, the particles winked out of existence, one by one, until Pit's essence was lost from the world. The larger man was now truly alone._

_Looking down, he found that hall he had in his arms was the black toga, the laurel he had given his lover as a gift, and a pile of black feathers. "P-Pit?" he called quietly, but he knew better than to expect an answer. The sense of loss quickly became overwhelming. For the first time in his life, Ike blacked out from stress._

_When he came to, he heard a male voice._

"… _just vanished by the looks of it."_

"_And what did you expect?" a female voice bit back. "He was an Angel. I'm sure that death works differently for his kind."_

"_Yeah, but I always thought that Angels were immortal."_

"_As you can clearly see, Pit wasn't."_

_The bluenette felt a few stray tears slip down his face._

"_Oh, look…. He's awake. How can he even sleep after what he's done?"_

"_Zelda, have a heart. He just lost someone very near and dear to him; his husband. He's grieving."_

"_I don't care! Pit would still be here if he would have just stopped and thought about how his greed affected others."_

"_Zel, no one could have predicted—"_

"I could have!_"_

_The mercenary opened his eyes slowly, as if the small action used every ounce of his remaining strength. He saw Link and Zelda glaring at each other from either side of his bed._

"_Link," he called softly, his voice as small and insignificant as he felt. "You don't have to defend me…"_

"_Arrogant ass!" Zelda began, her anger unhinged now that she didn't have to consider Pit's feelings towards Ike. "How dare you! You just use people! You used Samus for _two years_ and then left her when she got sick, you pig. Good thing Snake can appreciate a woman, or Samus might have given up on herself. That's what happens when you use people; you diminish their self worth! So, you got a new target after Samus became too much responsibility: Pit. A sweet, little Angel._

"_How could you, Ike? Honestly? How could you rape a sweet Angel?"_

_Links' jaw dropped. "What?! Pit was never raped! What are you talking about woman?!"_

"_Oh, don't defend him, Link! Ike knows what he's done! Look at him!"_

_The mercenary kept his head low. Very few statements from the Princess's rant made it through to his thoughts, which were swirling around Pit's final moments. He didn't have the energy to focus any more._

"_That is the face of guilt. Ike knows what he's done. He knows what he did to Pit. I'm sure that he lied his ass off to that sweet boy. How he tainted Pit – turned his wings black. I'm sure that the marriage was only done out of guilt, or worse, _ignorance_. Just carrying on with his life while Pit slowly freezes to death! You didn't even _try_ to help him until he was too far gone!_

"_I wish you would have died! Then, maybe Pit would still be here!"_

"_Zelda!" Link barked. "Line crossed! That was horrible! You shouldn't say things like tha—"_

"_I'm only giving Ike a chunk of my mind so that maybe, just maybe, some of it will sink in. That way, when Marth revives Pit, Ike can do what's best for him, and not for himself," the Hylian woman huffed, teary eyed._

_The bluenette looked up. "What? Pit? Marth? What?"_

_Zelda scowled and stormed out of the room. Link shook his head and turned to Ike. "Yeah, Marth pulled through; maybe because he wasn't all worn out from fighting you. I can't say for sure. I told him about… what happened… and he's going to use the power to bring Pit back and make sure he stays healthy."_

_The mercenary hung his head. "The best way to do that is to keep him away from me… I'll only kill him again… I don't deserve his love."_

"_Hey, don't listen to Zelda. She's jealous of what the two of you shared; we all were._

"_Look, Pit wanted to be with you, Ike. And I know you want to be with him too. Let it be that simple," the blonde man coaxed, pulling the bluenette off of his bed. "Now, let's go bring him back so you two can work on a 'Happily Ever After'."_

_The larger swordsman sighed and followed his friend, debating on what to do. He couldn't decide who was right out of the two Hylians._

_The group met at Final Destination where Marth and The Hands were waiting. "Congratulations," Ike murmured to the Prince, unable to summon very much enthusiasm in the wake of his loss._

_Marth placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You'll get him back, Ike. I can live with Roy living his life in a land far from here, but I cannot live with Roy while Pit isn't alive. It's not right."_

_The mercenary dried his eyes. "Thank you. I know what you're sacrificing to do this."_

_The Altean smiled. "Don't worry about it."_

"_Prince Marth, have you made your decision?" Master Hand questioned, floating closer to the platform._

"_I have. I wish to resurrect Captain Pit—"_

"_And send him back to Skyworld with no memory of the tournament," Ike added._

(End Part 2)


	34. Demise: Part 3

Fallen For You

Chapter 6: Demise

Part 3

"_Ike!" Marth scolded, his eyes widening._

"_Is that your request?" Master Hand questioned the Prince._

_The Altean pleaded with the mercenary with his eyes, but Ike's expression was as hard as stone. "Marth, no one should endure what Pit went through for me. I never want to hurt him again. It's like you said about Roy, I can live with knowing that he is alive and happy elsewhere… He can finally have his family… with someone else."_

_The lithe swordsman bit his lip. "There's no way I can talk you out of this?"_

_Ike shook his head. "Please, Marth. Do it for Pit."_

_With a heavy sigh, the Prince nodded. "Yes, that is my request. Restore Pit, but return him to Skyworld with no memory of the tournament."_

_The great being retracted from the hovering platform to rejoin with his twin. The two hands cupped together high in the air, as if holding a large ball. The Brawlers below watched as thin wisps of light trailed into the massive palms._

"_Maybe we'll see him again someday," Link whispered hopefully._

_The larger bluenette grimaced. "I only want the best for him, and I'm not it."_

_Marth's eyes softened. "I think you underestimate how much you meant to Pit. He would have given the world to be with you."_

"_I know he loved me, and it's my love for him that knows that our relationship is toxic. I hope you'll both understand that—"_

"_It can't be done," the Hands boomed in unison, separating from each other and returning to the platform._

_Ike's eyes bulged as ice water seemed to be poured into his veins. "Wh… Wha'?"_

"_Pit's essence is gone. Impossible to obtain and reassemble. He cannot be revived. Is there another request you have, Prince Marth?"_

_The mercenary shook with guilt and nausea. "He's gone…" he whispered, ready to gag. "My baby's gone…" His head ached and his vision spun. His world swirled in and out of focus as his mind slipped away. "I killed him…"_

_Marth was at his side, but the blunette didn't hear a word out of the prince's mouth. His world had gone silent and was slowly getting darker and darker. _

_He collapsed._

_And in the days that followed, he found it harder and harder to get up in the morning, knowing that the last shred of hope was demolished. He was disgusted with himself, and wanted only to be left alone to rot in his personal Hell._

_The memorial service was the only time that he had agreed to leave his room. Clad in black, he joined the other Brawlers in mourning the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth. Pit's black toga and ebony feathers were buried at the northern end of the field, directly in front of the mansion. A white, marble tombstone marked the grave. Inscribed were the Angel's name, date of death, and the phrase "loved by all"._

_There was so much more that Ike wanted to say, but he didn't have the words. He stayed at the grave for most of the day, struggling with his thoughts before Marth finally pulled him away._

_It was then that time ceased to have meaning to the mercenary. The only means he had of marking its passage was his diminishing waistline. He had stopped eating, sleeping, and taking care of his every day needs, yet he snapped at anyone who tried to help him._

_Due to Zelda's urgings, he was excused from participating in the tournament, but he was allowed to stay in the dimension. She knew that Pit's death had crippled him, but being separated from his husband's memory would destroy him. For the first time, she was beginning to realize that Ike was suffering too. She began forcing him to eat, even when he protested and outright refused._

_Otherwise, he spent his days alone, usually in bed, waiting for his life to end._

***

"…It was horrible. No one could talk to him; he was just so miserable. It's a miracle he didn't kill himself."

"Goddess!" Mist gasps, covering her mouth as she fades into view. "Oh… I never would have seen him."

Marth bites his lip. "We weren't going to let him die, Miss Mist. Zelda would go in and force feed him from time to time."

"Yeah, I didn't even see him at first," Roy adds. "I kinda thought he was just a myth or something. For almost ten months, I never saw the guy."

Link rolls his eyes. "We told you everything about him, and you still didn't believe us… Typical Roy."

"Hey," I finally say, sitting up. "Sorry. I had a blackout."

Marth's expression softened. "I'm sorry to hear that. I thought you were all done with those."

"Apparently not. Thinking about what happened will always be… upsetting."

My sister hugs me. "It's okay, brother. Just take it easy. Marth's been filling me in."

I look up at my royal friend. "Did you tell her the most important part?"

"Not yet," he assures from his place on the porch's stone wall, next to Roy. "That's your job."

Mist looks at me, confused. "What? The most important part?"

I nod. "Don't worry, I shouldn't freak out telling you this bit…" I can see two figures near my Angel's grave, so I'd better wrap this up quickly. "Ten months had passed since my Angel left this world, and as Marth already told you, I wasn't taking it very well. I'd lost so much weight, and I wasn't in the best shape of my life…"

***

"Ike."

"Ugh…"

"IKE!"

The bluenette rolled away from the Hylian Princess's shrieking. He didn't want to deal with her, because he didn't feel like eating. "Not hungry," he grumbled into the pillow.

"I don't give a shit. I'm not here to feed you. I need you to get your ass up and look decent," she ordered, ripping away the bedsheets.

Ike growled. "Why?!" he demanded. "Why can't you just leave me be?! Let me go!"

"No! Get up now! You've been summoned by the Goddess Palutena!"

The mercenary narrowed his eyes. "Fuck Palutena! What has she done? Nothing! My Angel's gone! Did she not get the memo?" he barked, his voice cracking as he choked on a sob.

Zelda slapped him. "Do not speak of the Gods in such a manner ever again," she ordered sternly, her eyes narrowed to angry slits. "Get dressed now. You're going to meet with her, and you're going to be on your best behavior."

"Why should I?... She stood by and let him slip away. I don't hold an ounce of respect for her."

The Princess sighed. "You will go for the love of Pit's memory. He loved Palutena, so show your husband some respect. He would have wanted you to."

Ike choked up and nodded. "… Fine. I'll meet with her…" he mumbled. Moments later, he was yanked out of the bed. Being forced into the shower woke him up as well. He had to discard his now soaked pajamas in order to wash. By the time he got out, a fresh set of clothes was laid out for him, and he dressed in silence.

Once the Princess had declared him "presentable", she took him to Master Hand's office, where he was then warped to The Inbetween.

Standing before him was the Goddess Palutena, in all of her divine radiance. Her expression was grave, like a grieving mother's.

"Sir Ike, I thank you for meeting with me," she began softly.

"Don't worry about it," the bluenette mumbled, looking down at her feet. He noticed the basket at her side but took little interest in it at the time. "Can I help you with anything?"

The goddess of light nodded. "Sir Ike, you loved my captain. I could see that better than any other. I only wish that a union between divinities was possible, but it is not. Pit knew this, and still he chose you, so I knew that you were special. I watched you care for him, and I saw the purity in your heart as you nurtured him until the end, never giving up hope.

"For these reasons, I wish to give him back to you."

Ike felt a tear slide down his cheek. "Is that possible?... Pit's alive?"

"Sadly, I could not restore him. Another being pulled his energy away from me at the time I tried to have him reincarnated. Parts of his soul have been lost forever, so while I could not preserve his body, I chose to preserve his memory," she explained, lifting the basket. "Pit would want it this way," she assured as she handed the basket to Ike.

***

"… As I looked over the rim of the basket… Gosh, I don't think I'd ever been more scared in all of my life."

Mist covers her mouth. "Ike! Don't stop! What was in the basket?"

Marth, Link, and Roy chuckle in unison. "You'll see," Roy states, pointing towards the oak tree.

Mist looks. She gasps loudly as her eyes widen.

"Daddy!"

My little six year old Angel comes running across the yard, leaving Zelda in the dust, his blue tunic and white wings flutter in the wind. His sandals make tiny taps as he runs up the stone steps, eager to see his father.

"Pike!" I call and pull him into my arms. Just feeling his tiny embrace around my neck makes me want to cry with relief. "There's my boy."

"Missed you, Daddy," he whispers, with the same softness that Pit had.

"_To make up for what was lost, I merged your energy with his. The result is an infant in the image of your love. A perfect union of you and Pit. A half Angel with white wings and blue hair. One of a kind, and he doesn't need my love to live. Care for him, Ike. He belongs with you."_

Palutena saved my life, and even though I don't deserve him, I love Pike will all of my heart. He's been my life for the past six years, and I can't imagine a world without him.

"Ike!" Mist cooes, staring intently at the little boy in my lap. "Is that..?"

I turn Pike in my arms so that he is facing my sister. "Pike, this is your Aunt Mist. Can you say hi?"

"Hi!" he calls energetically, followed by a shy giggle. No wonder he's so shy, Mist hasn't stopped staring at him. I can see her take in my son's every feature, from the messy blue hair that came from me, to the round cheeks, bright smile, and enchanting blue eyes that came from my Angel. She's in awe of his beauty.

"H-hello, Pike," she finally greets.

"Pike-man!" Roy yells. "Haven't seen you all day! What's up with that?"

"Been shooting arrows!" my boy replies, pointing to the tiny bow in Zelda's hand.

"He's getting good," the Princess says before stopping to look at my sister. "Hello, my name is Zelda."

"Oh, my name is Mist. I'm Ike's sister. I've heard about you."

Zelda winces. "I hope he didn't leave out the good parts."

"Since they are so easy to overlook," Link chuckles.

"Daddy," Pike whispers. "I'm getting hungry."

"We'll go have dinner now. It should be your favorite," I assure him. "If you eat good, we'll have sunnies for dessert."

His eyes light up. "Sunnies!"

Seeing his smile is light a weight off of my heart. It's Pit's smile, and it will live on in our son; the child that he always wanted.

My sweet, little Angel.

(End Chapter 6)


	35. Epilogue: Hope

Fallen For You

Epilogue: Hope

I walk into the darkness of my room. A chill sets in; it seems that every dark corner reminds me of him now. As much as I would like to sink into my misery, I know I can't. My baby needs me.

"_How did it go?"_

"_Fine, Zel. Thanks for watching him."_

"_He's never any trouble… Did you get everything out?... Did you let him go?"_

"_I told Mist everything, and I got it all out, but I could never let him go."_

Zelda's still worried about me, but she's done all she can. I guess she sees herself as Pike's mother, and I know she wants me to always be there as Pike's father. I will always be there for my baby boy.

Pit would have wanted it that way.

I turn on the light and flop onto my bed. I'm seriously exhausted, as if I spent the whole day fighting off twenty feral dragon Laguz. Everything aches. Still, with my Angel so fresh in my mind, I only want to be close to him… yet I don't have the strength to go down to his grave.

I'll do the next best thing. I dig around in the top drawer of my nightstand until my fingers locate my treasure. My Angel's feather, still as white and dazzling as the day he gave it to me, over fifteen years ago. I can still remember when his wings used to shine in the light; so beautiful. I miss him terribly, but I can't help but feel closer as I stroke the unearthly soft token.

I need my courage for this next part as I pull out the only other object in that drawer, much heavier than any feather. Pit's Lifebook.

Even in his frantic attempts to fill it near the end of his life, the book only reached a fourth of its capacity. The rest represents the hundreds of years that I robbed from him… I never touched this book; it's always been his, and I've respected that.

But now, I want to know his thoughts on everything. I want to know what he really thinks of me, for better or worse. I want to be closer to him.

I open the book to a random page at the beginning.

_Hurt is something that I am getting used to again. Body-hurt is something I haven't felt since that Dark Days, and I do not like having holes in me. Funny that I leak red, I never knew what I had in me._

_But today was not Black. The light came and brought my sky back. Oh, my Mortal Ike is the sun of my cloudy day. He teaches me so much. That Sunday is a day, and also a food! But you can not make a day, only the food, so we made Sunnies! Sunnies are just like the day AND the feeling at the same time. They are cold, because Sundays are cold, since Monday is close behind, but they are also sweet and make you feel good like the sun in the sky!_

_Sunnies are every color or no color, and mine was as tall as from the table to my shoulder! And Ike smiles when I call them Sunnies! I like to make Ike smile. It makes my heart sing._

I can't help but choke it. It all sounds just like something he would say. My Angel's thoughts, forever preserved in my hands. I thumb through the pages and look at the scribbles and drawings. Most of me, several of the sky. Every Brawler is in here at least once. I never even knew that he could draw.

I see that he refers to me as _his_ Mortal as often as I refer to him as My Angel. It's amazing that we were so different and so alike.

I continue on, laughing at his footnotes concerning his discoveries.

_Anarnge - A food, not a ball, like I originally thought._

It all sounds so much like him, and I'm overjoyed. It's the closest I've felt to him in years. As I get further back, I hesitate, because I don't know how the mood of the book will change.

_I have not written in some time, because I have been hurt. I had to make a hard choice not too long ago. I went to Palutena to help with my torn heart. She said she would heal it for me, but in order to make sure it never happened again, I would have to lose my memories of my Mortal._

_This, I could not do. I love Ikus, and we had just confessed our true love. I have never seen more beautiful colors in my life. To lose that, or to never know such beauty?… What is the purpose of living a life and merely existing? I could live forever, but why would I want to if I could not be with the man that I love? I told her that I wanted to be with Ike._

_She warned me that if I opened my heart to him, it would close it to her. I would be stranded in the cold until I froze. Most Fallens only last two years after separating from their Goddess. I knew this; every Angel does, but I didn't care. I told her that I loved him._

_And I fell._

I close the book on my thumb to dry my eyes. I can't risk spilling a single tear on this book. What he went through for me… When I didn't have to lose anything… I only gained from our relationship, and he lost so much just to be with me…

I open the book and flip further back.

_Sunny days are now cloudy by comparison to this day! My Ike has offered me his love in the Mortal bonding ceremony of marriage! By wearing this golden ring on my finger, the whole world knows that I belong to Ikus and him to me. Nothing could make me happier._

_My toga was as blue as the sky, the first time I have worn something other than black. My Ike could only smile, and his energy could not stop swirling. It was like our lives had led us to that moment, and for once, everything was right. I was able to tell him everything, and I never felt cold. I was even able to feel his touch when usually I am numb to such things!_

_To feel the heat of his body and the love of his touch is like nothing else! I would fall every day of the year if I could relive this day at the end of it all! My Ike! Mine!_

_Tonight, I am going to give myself to him, nothing has ever felt more right! Our bodies will be united as our souls already are, and I can't wait._

_I love him._

Even as he grew sicker, I can see that he was happy. He never dwelled on his pain, focusing only on our love. He was a miracle. I wish I could still hold him, tell him that I feel the same way, and that I'm sorry.

Finally, I reach the last page, of his writing… I'm not sure if I want to read it.

_Ikus_

But it's addressed to me.

_I have been told that Fallens only last a few years without their Goddess, but with the light of your love, I have lasted three times longer than most. If that is not a testament to our love, then let our memories be. Even during the darkest time of my life, you kept me smiling._

_You held me every night, and whispered your love. Our bodies were joined every day for more than just extending my life. You put your love in every touch, and because of it, I had a wonderful life._

_I see it in your eyes that you blame yourself for my sickness, but I see nothing to blame. You made me fall in love with you, and for all the right reasons. Because of you, I lived a real life. It was short, but real, and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world._

_Ikus, my sweet Ikus, I would gladly live only one dying day with you, than an eternity without you, but because you cared for me so, I was able to live for six wonderful years in your love. Time I will always cherish. Don't hold yourself back or punish yourself for my choice._

_I wanted to have a life with you, and I know you wanted to be with me. Don't penalize yourself for outliving me. Please, live your life. Do it for me; live every day for both of us. Smile, laugh, lay in the grass and make Sunnies. Enjoy your life, and maybe, I can be with you again someday._

_A part of me is always with you._

_I love you, my Ikus._

"Ikus?"

My head snaps up and I quickly start drying my eyes. "Huh?"

Pike pushes the door to my room open wider as he walks in, wearing his pajamas and dragging his blanket. "Why you cryin', Daddy Ikus?"

It's strange. No one ever taught him the word "Ikus" as no one had the heart to bring it up when my Angel passed away. It's almost like something that was hardwired into him before he was even born. "Missing your Dada, baby," I reply.

My little boy nods; he understands. I make room for him to crawl into my bed, since I have a feeling that that's his goal. "I visited Dada today," he tells me while throwing his blanket mistakenly in my face.

"Did you?" I ask, removing it and helping him up. He uses his wings for a boost.

"Uh-huh. I told him that I like bows and arrows, and I'm gonna be an archer like him," Pike explains, crawling in beside me and arranging the covers to his liking. I cover him with his blanket.

"He would love that. I'll bet he's so proud of you. He loves you so much, Pike. You know that?"

"I do, and he loves you too. You know that?" he asks, trying his best to imitate me.

It's true. He would love our family, if only he could be a part of it. But… I'll do as he asks, and live for both of us. I stroke his snowy white wings. "I do. You're so smart. How'd you get so smart? Not me."

Pike giggles and ruffles his wings, causing one of his loose feathers to fall into my hand. I compare it to the one in my other hand. Pit's is so much larger, but Pike will catch up with him, given enough time.

"What's that?" he asks, pointing to our Angel's feather.

"Dada's. Look how big!"

"WOW!" I love how his eyes widen just like Pit's. He pushes his feather into the same hand as Pit's. "Together?" he asks.

"Together," I agree and look at the clock. "Woah. Bed time for you, sir. Gotta get up early in the morning."

He smiles and hides under his blanket, anticipating the tickle attack that is sure to come. I place the feathers and Pit's Lifebook on the nightstand and I give him just that. Laughter fills the room along with Pike's pleas for mercy. I don't want to suffocate him, so I let up.

When he surfaces from his blanket, I give him kisses. "Goodnight, my boy," I tell him, and hold him close. No matter where I put him, he always ends up on top of my chest. Not that I mind, being three-quarters Angel, he barely weighs a thing.

I reach over and click off the light. It only takes a few minutes of me stroking his wings for Pike to drift to sleep. I lay there and wait for sleep myself, but it doesn't come so quickly for me. The room always seems brighter with Pike in it; not that I'm complaining.

I usually sleep better with him, because his light chases my darkness away. I look over at the nightstand and see that Pike's feather has its own soft glow, along with Pit's.

I'm amazed at how alike they are.

I reach over and carefully stroke each feather, and find that they are identical in softness. My baby and his daddy. Together, as they should be.

I close Pit's Lifebook, with the two luminous feathers as my bookmark. Their light chase away all of the shadows of the past, and brighten the empty pages. I realize now that the page I have marked is the transition between Pit and Pike. This is Pike's story now, and…

I have a feeling that Pit would want it that way.

(The End)


End file.
